


Elemental Brothers

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Elemental Magic, Family, Gen, TMNT in AtLA-like setting, Very Alternate Universe, no avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 68,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Raphael loves his twin Leonardo, but sometimes he wishes he wouldn't be so clumsy when learning their family's ancient Art. Little does he know that the reason for Leonardo's apparent inability will disrupt everything he thought his future would be.





	1. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human turtles in a world of elemental magic. Characters are TMNT-inspired, magic worldbuilding is AtLA-inspired (with no avatar).

Raphael focused on the demonstration his uncle was performing. Saki was going deliberately slow, so his students wouldn’t miss a move.

Raphael memorized each stance with ease. He was eager to try the sequence himself; he could feel the hidden power inside it. It was as if he instinctively understood the secret language of each move.

He glanced at Leonardo to see if he shared his enthusiasm, and wasn’t surprised by his closed expression. He knew very well that his twin - younger than him by mere minutes - struggled to follow their uncle’s lessons. However, he was a thirteen-year-old son in the Hamato House, and it was his duty to learn the ancient Art.

With Saki’s last move, a circle of fire appeared in the air and spread until it almost touched the two teenagers. Then it vanished, and Saki broke his stance.

“Wow,” Raphael whispered, fascinated.

Saki smiled at him. “One day, you’ll be able to do the same, my nephew. Right now, I want you to repeat that sequence.”

Raphael nodded with pride. With determined steps, he placed himself in the center of the old dojo and took the first stance. Counting in his head to keep the correct rhythm, he performed each move with strength and precision. When he was done, he stood to attention, waiting for his uncle’s judgement.

Saki nodded in approbation. “Excellent work, Raphael.”

Raphael bowed, beaming. Behind Saki, Leonardo grinned at him.

“Leonardo, your turn,” Saki added.

Leonardo’s grin vanished. He hesitantly switched places with his brother.

Raphael smiled at him in encouragement, trying to hide his own apprehension. Saki was a strict teacher, and he didn’t take failure well.

Taking a deep breath, Leonardo began his performance.

Raphael grimaced as it became obvious that it wasn’t going to be a good one. It was as if Leonardo had memorized the correct stances, but couldn’t take them the way they should have been. Something was always off with his balance, or footing, or his hands were an inch too high or his arms a little too curved.

Raphael stifled a sigh. He knew without needing to look at his uncle’s face that he wouldn’t go easy on his twin.

“What do you think you’re doing, Leonardo?” Saki said harshly, and Leonardo shrank. “This isn’t what I showed you.”

“I’m sorry, Master Saki.” Leonardo hung his head in shame.

“This is a waste of my time,” Saki muttered, so low Raphael barely heard him. “If you weren’t my brother’s son…”

Raphael winced. It was the first time that Saki implied Leonardo was hopeless since they had begun their lessons, four months ago. He saw his twin grow pale.

“I could help him, Master,” he quickly said. He wasn’t supposed to interfere, but he couldn’t stand to see Leonardo so miserable, and he was afraid of what Saki’s next words would be.

Raphael stood in silence as Saki frowned at him. He knew he was pushing his luck; he was by far his uncle’s favorite student, and favorite nephew for that matter, but it didn’t mean that Saki wouldn’t punish him for breaking the dojo’s etiquette.

“Hmm,” his uncle said.

The silence stretched until it was almost unbearable.

“We might as well give it a try,” Saki conceded. “Very well. You’ll help your brother with this sequence, and I’ll give him another chance tomorrow to show me he can keep up with the pace of your training.”

“Thank you, Master Saki.” Raphael bowed.

Saki dismissed both of them, and they left the dojo in silence.

On their way home, Raphael nudged Leonardo, who looked rather down. “Uncle Saki is one of the best warriors in our tribe,” Raphael said. “His mastery of Fire is indisputable. We’re lucky he’s teaching us.”

“I know,” Leonardo said sadly. “It’s not his fault I’m not a very good student.”

Raphael sighed. He knew his brother was doing his best, but sometimes he really wished Leonardo would show more promise.

He forced a smile. "Next time for sure, Leo. We have the rest of the day to teach you the sequence. It’s going to work."

Leonardo looked down. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Raphael couldn’t help noticing that his twin didn’t seem very happy about it. He frowned and didn’t add anything as they walked home. He would get to the bottom of the matter later. In the meanwhile, he watched their surroundings, his heart filling with joy at the beauty of the gardens surrounding their family’s home. In the distance, the sand dunes of the desert shone in the sun.

Raphael’s contemplation was interrupted by two very shrill and very enthusiastic voices.

“Leo! Raphie!”

Raphael smiled at the two seven-year-old boys running towards them. Donatello and Michelangelo were twins just like Leonardo and himself. Their father liked to joke that their mother could never do things by half, or children one at a time.

Leonardo bent down to catch them. They giggled as he scooped them up.

“Donnie! Mikey! How was your morning?”

“It was great,” Donatello answered. “We learned to use the abacus. I calculated the powers of 2 up to 4096.”

Raphael ruffled the boy’s hair, grinning. “You did, uh?”

Donatello nodded proudly.

“What about you?” Michelangelo shouted excitedly. “Did you learn some sweet moves? Can you invoke our clan’s Element now?”

“Not yet, Mikey,” Leonardo answered. It was obvious to Raphael that although he sounded cheerful, his heart wasn’t in it. “We’ve still a long way to go.”

Michelangelo pouted, and Raphael ruffled his hair too.

“You’ll be the first to know when we do,” he whispered in his ear. “And then I’ll make you a nice little fire so you can try new recipes.”

The boy beamed. “Yay! Thanks, Raphie!”

Leonardo chuckled, and Raphael felt relieved to see his twin finally relax. They could exercise after lunch; right now, he intended to enjoy his brothers’ company.

“Do you want to race?” he suggested, certain of their answer.

“The eldest with the eldest,” Donatello decreed, extending his arms for Raphael to catch him.

“Just by one minute,” Michelangelo answered, sticking his tongue out as he climbed on Leonardo’s shoulders and held tight.

“Ready?” Raphael winked at Leonardo.

“You bet.” Leonardo grinned.

Raphael counted down and both of them set off, Donatello and Michelangelo roaring with laughter on their shoulders.

* * *

In the dojo, Saki sighed as he brought the teacup to his lips.

“So, what do you think, brother? Do you believe me now?”

Hamato Yoshi, who had been watching the day’s lesson hidden behind the screens, took a sip of his tea.

“Leonardo seems to be struggling indeed,” he finally admitted.

Saki nodded. “The Art of Fire has been running through our family for centuries, but not all children are equally gifted. And sometimes, some of them can’t learn at all.”

“It has only been four months,” Yoshi protested. “Give the child some time.”

Saki frowned. “How long, Yoshi? Unless maybe you think I’m a bad teacher? Then why don’t you try to train him yourself?”

Yoshi sighed. “This has nothing to do with you, Saki. You’re an excellent teacher. Besides, you know I barely have any time. This is our year of leading the clan, and I am required elsewhere.” He took another sip of tea. “I don’t want to have to tell my thirteen-year-old son that he’ll never be a warrior,” he admitted. “It would crush him.”


	2. Effort

Leonardo was about to implode. The afternoon would soon end and he was no closer to mastering the sequence that Saki - _Master_ Saki - had shown them in the morning.

A sequence that Raphael had grasped in the blink of an eye, and was now trying to teach Leonardo.

It wasn't that Leonardo didn't remember the different postures - he had memorized them the first time, his memory was excellent - but he could never perform them to Raphael's satisfaction.

They had tried everything: to do each movement as slowly as possible, to do one after the other as fast they could, to do them together with Leonardo mimicking Raphael, to do them one after the other with Raphael correcting Leonardo bit by bit…

Nothing had worked. It was as if Leonardo's body was refusing to comply - as if the moves were wrong.

That, of course, made no sense, and Leonardo was beginning to think that he was hopeless.

"Come on, Leo! Focus!"

Raphael's exasperated request was the last straw. Leonardo already knew he was a disappointment. Unlike Raphael, he had never felt especially close to Saki, but the man had never looked at him with such disdain before he began to teach them. The last thing he needed was his twin to think that he was being sloppy on purpose.

"I _am _focusing!"

Leonardo's tone was drier than he had intended - it wasn't his twin's fault, Raphael was only trying to help - but he _was _focusing, and he _was _doing his best, couldn't his brother see that?

Raphael took the hint, as he always did. "Okay, okay. Sorry. It's just…" He bit his lip. "Let's try again, alright?"

Leonardo nodded, sheepish. Once again, he tried the dreaded sequence; once again, his body refused to cooperate.

Raphael breathed deeply. Leonardo could tell that his twin was at a loss, but he knew that he wouldn't give up - Raphael never gave up.

"This is the funniest show I've seen in a while."

Both boys jumped.

Leonardo blushed hard as a girl about their age walked down to them. Raphael had chosen a discreet place for their training, in a grove of trees in their family's most private garden, but of course it wasn't safe from their cousin.

Raphael frowned.

"Karai," he said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. For some reason he couldn't quite comprehend, Raphael didn't like Karai.

Sometimes he assumed it was because she was in competition with him for Saki's attention. Karai was Saki's daughter and her father doted on her.

However, Saki had categorically refused to teach her. He didn't want her to be a warrior - not when his wife, a gifted practitioner in the Art of Fire, had been killed in battle years ago.

Karai wasn't happy at all about it - she had confided in Leonardo that she wanted to learn the Art, and she wanted to learn it as a warrior like her mother - but it was the only thing his father wouldn't grant her.

"I'm walking, like you see," she answered Raphael, teasing. "Does everything go the way you want?"

"Of course," Raphael retorted. "And we don't need you here. Go away!"

Karai shrugged. "I could help," she offered.

Raphael shook his head and stomped his foot. Karai looked at Leonardo for support, but the boy was a little resentful that she had spied on them - on _him_ \- while he was failing so miserably to perform a stupid sequence, and so he did as if he hadn't seen Karai's look.

"Fine." Karai sighed ostensibly. "See you later, boys."

She waved at them and disappeared behind the trees as silently as she had come. Leonardo felt a little guilty to see her go, but his hurt pride wouldn't let him run after her and apologize.

"She's so annoying," Raphael grumbled. "Let's go back to business." He gave Leonardo an encouraging smile. "Do it again! I know you can make it."

As moved as Leonardo was by his brother's efforts to help him, he had stopped believing that he would master the sequence today.

Maybe he would never.

"It's no use, Raph," he whispered. "You've done everything you could, and I'm grateful, but…"

Raphael didn't let him finish.

"But nothing! Come on, Leo, you can't just give up!"

Leonardo watched him with a pitiful look.

"You need a pause," Raphael decided. "Let's go to the caves, alright?"

Leonardo immediately perked up. It was one of his favorite places in the whole oasis. His people dug wells to provide the necessary water, but the caves had water in the open air: a small pool perpetually in twilight, but still close enough to the entrance that they didn't need candles. Leonardo felt at ease there, and he could spend hours watching the calm surface of the water.

As they took the direction of the nearby village - crossing it was the shortest path to the caves - Leonardo couldn't help brooding anxiously over what was going to happen the next day. What would his teacher say if he couldn't prove that he could keep up with his training?

Would Saki tell his father?

Leonardo's stomach twisted at the very idea. He didn't want his father to think that he was a failure - that he wasn't worthy of the Hamato name.

He knew that there were children in the clan that couldn't learn to bend Fire to their will, but he couldn't remember one in his lineage - not in any of the countless stories that his father told them before bed.

It didn't help Leonardo's anxiety that they were seeing Hamato Yoshi so little these days. His father had the responsibility of the clan this year, and it left him with very little time for anything else. He didn't come for lunch and was late for dinner; their mother never complained, but Leonardo could feel that she waited eagerly for next year, when another family would take the lead.

"What's this?"

The excitement in Raphael's voice snapped Leonardo out of his thoughts. He raised his head to see what had caught his twin's attention.

Warriors were saddling their horses in the village square. Saki was at their head, talking to the blacksmith.

Raphael and Leonardo ran to him.

"Uncle Saki, what's happening?" Raphael asked eagerly.

"Ah, Raphael." Saki gave no sign that he had noticed Leonardo's presence at all. "There is a caravan missing. They should have arrived this morning, and we are still without news of them. We're going to look for them and make sure they didn't get lost... or worse." Saki's face was grim.

Leonardo immediately understood what his uncle meant. Pillagers were a reality, and although caravans hired warriors to protect themselves, not all of them made it to the end of their long journey.

As their clan was supposed to protect the caravan roads in this corner of the desert and to provide shelter and food for them when they reached the oasis - in exchange for compensation, of course - it made sense that his uncle would patrol.

"We won't be back until the day after tomorrow at best," Saki continued. "Our lessons will be postponed until I return."

Leonardo's eyes lit. He felt guilty to rejoice when a caravan might have been attacked, but no lessons for one day felt like heaven.

"Can we come with you, Uncle?" Raphael said excitedly.

Leonardo had no wish to accompany their uncle, and he was relieved when Saki shook his head.

"Not this time, my nephew. Be patient," he said with a fond smile.

"Yes, Uncle Saki." Raphael hung his head in disappointment.

Leonardo waited until the warriors had left to nudge his twin. "Come on, Raph, it's going to be great. Like a vacation," he said. "We can spend the day with Mikey and Donnie, maybe go on a picnic!"

"Yes, maybe." Raphael crossed his hands behind his neck. "If you say so."

Leonardo didn't like the sudden mischievous look on Raphael's face. At all.


	3. Excursion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you so much for your reviews and support! It means a lot, especially during this weird quarantine time._
> 
> * * *

"What?" Leonardo watched his twin as if he was hoping that Raphael would laugh and admit it was all a joke.

It wasn't, so Raphael took his most serious expression - the one their father took when he meant business - to make it clear.

He had just explained to Leonardo the brilliant plan he had come up with, and said Leonardo wasn't very enthusiastic. Raphael might even go as far as saying his twin looked particularly unenthusiastic.

"Raph, it's not a good idea," Leonardo began. "Do I have to enumerate all the reasons why it's not a good idea?"

Raphael crossed his arms. There was no way he wanted to go alone, so convincing Leonardo was the only option. "Go on."

Leonardo crossed his arms too, unconsciously mimicking his twin. "First, we're forbidden to leave the oasis on our own."

"We won't be in trouble if nobody knows we did." Raphael smiled, certain of his logic.

"Second, we could never leave the oasis unnoticed. We would need horses and water, at the very least. And what about the guards?"

Raphael considered this. "We could make a diversion."

Leonardo lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously? So first a diversion in the stables, and then at the gates?"

"Oh come on!" Raphael felt irritated. Alright, he hadn't thought out every part of his plan. But the outcome was so thrilling! "Don't you want to find that missing caravan?"

"I want it to be found, no doubt," Leonardo said. "I don't want to find it myself if it means I'm going to be in trouble with Mom. And Dad. And Uncle Saki. With everyone, in fact."

"You have no spirit for adventure," Raphael grumbled.

Leonardo threw his arms up. "Let's assume that we manage to leave unnoticed. Where are you going to look for? What if the caravan _was_ attacked and we meet the pillagers? Are you sure you can find your way through the desert?"

Raphael had no convincing answer to any of these questions. It was frustrating him to acknowledge it, but Leonardo's arguments were sound. The plan that had sounded so fantastic a few minutes ago now seemed far-fetched and… yes, stupid.

How he hated when Leonardo took upon himself to give him a reality check.

Leonardo's gaze softened as he deciphered his twin's emotions.

"Raph, I can't believe I'm going to say that, but Uncle Saki was right. We're not ready for that kind of adventuring yet. One day for sure, but…"

The sound of hooves interrupted him. Both twins turned to watch a rider stop in front of them.

"Raphael, Leonardo. I'm looking for you uncle. Have you seen him?"

"You've just missed him," Leonardo answered. "He left to look for the missing caravan maybe fifteen minutes ago."

The rider swore. "This is unfortunate. The caravan has arrived at the Eastern Gate. They lost their way and went around the oasis before understanding their mistake." He dismounted. "I'll have to ask someone to go after him. I would go myself, but I can't leave my post for too long."

Raphael nodded. The oasis stretched between two mountain chains, and could be accessed either by the east or by the west. The caravan had been expected to arrive by the west. It must have been pretty lost indeed to miss the normal route so completely.

At that moment, a tall man entered the village's square. He looked like a warrior but his outfit was the one of an average citizen. Raphael smiled, recognizing one of his favorite adults in the oasis: Casey Jones.

Casey was a warrior, but he had a hard time following orders to the letter. As a consequence, he was currently taking a forced break from his job.

"Casey Jones," the rider said with obvious relief. "Your timing is perfect. Someone needs to tell Master Saki that the caravan has arrived safely."

Casey grinned, obviously thrilled to have an excuse to join the other warriors. "I'm your man, Sir. Let me just saddle my horse and I'll tell him in not time!"

The warrior nodded and got back on his horse. Soon he had left, leaving the two teenagers with Casey.

Raphael gave him his most charming smile. "Hey, Casey, do you want some company?"

Casey rubbed the top of his head. "I would like that, Raph, but do you have your mother's permission?"

"I'm sure she won't mind," Raphael said. "There are no pillagers after all, right? And we won't be alone." He glanced at Leonardo.

"I guess not," his twin answered slowly. "We still have to ask, though."

Raphael could tell that Leonardo was beginning to warm up to the idea of a little trip in the desert. He grinned. "Sure. You go ask Mom and I saddle the horses. Deal?"

"And if she says no, it's no," Leonardo went on suspiciously.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Of course, Leo. Just go!"

Leonardo set off running and Raphael turned to Casey. "So, where are we going?"

Casey Jones watched him fondly. "Your uncle's first halt will be the Western Well. That's where we'll catch up with him."

* * *

Raphael was enjoying thoroughly the ride across the dunes. The heat didn't bother him, although he kept the mandatory piece of cloth wrapped around his head.

Tang Shen had agreed to let him and Leonardo go with Casey, and the three of them were progressing quickly.

Casey stretched and breathed a sigh of pure contentment. "Finally! I was going crazy, being cooped up inside the oasis for so long!"

"What was it this time, Casey?" Leonardo asked playfully.

Casey shrugged. "My leader didn't appreciate that I was late for training twice in the same week." He stroked his horse's neck. "But there are events in a man's life worth some sacrifices, as you will learn."

"Is it about a woman again?" Raphael asked, curious. Why men would get in trouble for women was beyond him.

Casey straightened. "_A _woman? _A _woman?" he said, offended. "Know, my friend, that this woman is one of a kind, a rose in the desert, an oasis in the oasis…"

Raphael exchanged an amused look with Leonardo. "Nothing new so far," he whispered to his twin.

Casey huffed. "You boys are too young to understand the mysteries of love."

Raphael rolled his eyes and Leonardo chuckled.

Casey shook his head. "Alright, boys. If you find this so funny, why don't you show me how clever and knowledgeable you are, hmm?" He stopped his horse and watched them with a smirk. "Can any of you tell me where the Western Well is?"

Raphael tilted his head. He knew the general direction, of course, but nothing looked more like a dune than another dune. At least to him.

Before he could give Casey a snarky reply, though, Leonardo was answering.

"I know! It's there!" he exclaimed excitedly before setting off on their right.

"No, wait!" Casey shouted.

Raphael frowned. Casey's tone sounded almost panicked, as if he was just now realizing something. But it was too late, and they had no other choice than to follow Leonardo to an area Raphael had never seen.

It was flat and surrounded by dunes, with a few stones scattered here and there. Leonardo had stopped in the middle of it.

"It doesn't look like the Western Well, does it?" Raphael deadpanned.

"I know," Leonardo answered. "But still, I was sure… I felt…" He didn't end his sentence and shrugged, looking dejected. "Never mind."

"What is this place anyways?" Raphael asked Casey, who was glancing at their surroundings.

"It used to be a well," Casey answered, his tone tense. "It dried out, and now we're avoiding it. Let's go, alright?"

Raphael could feel that Casey wasn't telling them everything. He looked at Leonardo to see if his twin had noticed the same thing, but Leonardo was watching the ground.

"Hey, Leo, don't sweat it," Raphael said soothingly. "I wouldn't have found the right route either."

"I was so sure there was a well here," Leonardo answered, more to himself than to Raphael. "Are you sure it dried up?" he suddenly asked Casey.

"Yes," Casey said. "And the Western Well is in that direction." Without another word, he nudged his horse and set off.

"Hey, Casey, wait for us!" Raphael exclaimed.

As he and Leonardo rode after him, Raphael couldn't help noticing that his twin was lost deep in his thoughts.

_Maybe he's just __apprehensive of seeing__ Uncle Saki, _Raphael thought and shrugged it off.


	4. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm going to have more time on my hands in the weeks to come, and I intend to take advantage of it to advance this story. Wish me luck in this daring undertaking!_

Leonardo was indeed lost in his thoughts, but for once his uncle wasn't part of them.

He kept trying to pinpoint what exactly had just happened. He had been so sure he was taking the right direction…

Why?

When Casey had challenged them to find the well, Leonardo had immediately turned his full attention to his surroundings. He had noted the position of the sun and the dunes, and the distant shapes of the small mountains surrounding the North and South of his home behind them.

But it had been as if his attention was drawn undergrounds, as if he could feel a less arid area of the desert nearby. A perfect location for a well.

And then he had led the others to a completely different place…

_Casey said it was a well, though. A dried up well._

This was surprising in itself. Leonardo had been taught the name and approximate location of every well near the oasis, and that one had never been mentioned. Sure, if it didn't give water anymore, it was useless; but something in the way Casey had changed the topic and left - almost as if he was _fleeing_ \- was deeply disturbing to Leonardo.

"Casey?" he said tentatively.

"Yes?" the man answered between gritted teeth. It was plain obvious he didn't want to chat.

Leonardo persevered.

"What do you know about that well?"

For a while, he thought that Casey wasn't going to answer. When the man finally did, he didn't look at Leonardo.

"It's dried up. And it collapsed on itself a long time ago. It's not safe to go there, the ground could still be unstable."

Leonardo wanted to ask why they hadn't been warned of that danger, then, but Raphael talked first.

"Are you concerned that someone will learn we've been there?" Raphael smiled at Casey. "Don't worry, we won't tell a thing."

"You won't?" Casey said, obviously relieved.

"Of course not. Right Leo?"

Leonardo stifled a sigh. He didn't want to get Casey in trouble. If this area really was forbidden, his superiors wouldn't be happy to know that he had allowed two teenagers to go there when he was supposed to keep an eye on them.

"Right," Leonardo said, resigned. _And there goes my chance to ask other people about that well_.

"Thanks, guys." Casey let out a sigh before smiling at them. "We're almost there, look!"

They could already hear the sounds of horses in the distance, and soon they were at the Western Well.

It was a large area delimited by stones, with shelters for men and animals. Caravans stopped off there, and it was also used as a training place to teach children how to survive in the desert.

Saki was near the well itself, talking to one of his men.

"Casey Jones and my nephews," Saki greeted them. "What are you doing here?" he addressed Casey specifically. "Aren't you supposed to be off-duty?"

Casey dismounted and bowed his head. "Sir. I have an urgent message for you. The caravan has arrived safely at the oasis. They lost their way and went around it."

Saki's eyes widened briefly. "Is it? Well, in that case…" He turned to the man next to him. "Tell the others that we're heading home."

The man nodded and left to do as he was told. Saki turned to Raphael.

"I assume that you have your mother's permission?" he asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Of course," Raphael said in a perfectly innocent tone, as if he had never considered anything else in his life.

Leonardo would have rolled his eyes if it hadn't been bound to attract their uncle's attention.

"Very well. Let your horses drink before you go back." Saki smiled at Raphael. "You can ride with me."

Raphael beamed, and Leonardo didn't have the heart to take offense that this last invitation didn't extend to him. He would still get to be amongst the warriors, to observe them and mimic their moves, and if he could be discreet enough he would probably learn a new swear word or two. Not that he intended to repeat them, of course not; but you never knew when such knowledge could be useful.

One day, he would be one of these warriors. It was what he was training for: to join the elite combatants of his people, the protectors and defenders of the weak and defenseless.

Leonardo's determination renewed. He would learn to perform to his uncle's satisfaction; his future depended on it.

* * *

Leonardo tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep.

When they had come back to the oasis, he and Raphael had resumed their training; but in spite of his best efforts, he still didn't master the sequence. According to Raphael, it was a little better; but Leonardo wasn't sure whether his twin was being honest or trying to use wishful talking.

Nonetheless, he would have to prove himself to his uncle tomorrow morning.

His anxiety had been building up during dinner, when he had barely paid attention to the banter between Raphael and Donatello and Michelangelo, unhappy to have been left behind. Their father hadn't come home in time to eat with them.

Leonardo finally gave up trying to sleep. Maybe he just needed to train more. Going outside to the main dojo was out of the question, but sneaking in the smaller dojo on the opposite side of the house was a tempting possibility…

He silently stood up.

"Leo?" Raphael's sleepy voice immediately came from the other bed in the room.

Leonardo winced. He could have sworn that his twin was sleeping just a second ago. "I need to go to the bathroom," he pretended.

"Oh, okay," Raphael said, yawning, and the sound of a soft bump in the mattress told Leonardo that he was decided to go back to his sleep.

Leonardo considered himself lucky to get away with this excuse. If Raphael had been more awake, he would have been way harder to fool.

He quickly put on his trousers. They were neatly folded on a chair and therefore easy to find in the darkness, while Raphael's were laying somewhere on the ground. Leonardo thought fondly that the color system they were using to help people differentiate them - blue trousers for him, red for Raphael - wasn't necessary. They could have just paid attention to who wore the most wrinkled clothes.

He left their shared room on light feet, not wanting to wake up anyone in the household. Granted, his parents had never stated that it was forbidden to use the dojo after bedtime, but Leonardo had an inkling it was more because they didn't think either of them would want to than because they didn't object to it.

The vast room his father used to do his morning training routine when he was home remained open to the outside at night, and the moon gave Leonardo enough light that he could move freely without fearing to bump into the walls.

However, he barely discerned his shape in the mirror on the other side of the room. He wouldn't be able to check his own moves. He considered lighting a candle, but he didn't want to be spotted and decided against it. The more he practiced and the easier it would come to him, right?

Leonardo placed himself in the center of the dojo, took a deep breath and joined his hands, bowing to thin air. Then he began.

He quickly realized that without anyone to look critically at him, and without the possibility to do it himself, he was way more relaxed.

For the first time in his life, his energy seemed to flow freely through his body, magnifying his moves into something glimmering with… power?

Leonardo came to the end of the sequence and felt the corners of his mouth go irresistibly up.

He couldn't be sure whether his moves were the exact ones he was supposed to make, but for once he didn't care.

They felt _right._


	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for your support! It means a lot. <3_

Raphael glanced at Leonardo over the breakfast table. His twin definitely looked more relaxed than the evening before. He had been challenged by Michelangelo to give the peel of an orange a camel shape and was about to win.

Raphael hoped it boded well.

The more he thought about the following lesson and the more anxious he became. He wasn't going to tell Leonardo, of course, and if asked he would have denied it mightily, but he still worried. He knew for a fact that Leonardo was far from mastering the sequence, and he doubted their uncle would let it go.

He ate his breakfast in silence, brooding over. He wished he could have helped Leonardo more, but it was as if his twin's body refused to learn. It was frustrating.

His gloomy mood didn't go unnoticed by Leonardo, as it was made clear half an hour later.

"Raph, is something the matter?"

Raphael focused on the road to avoid looking at his twin. The walk to the dojo was enjoyable in the coolness of an early morning, and the scents of the oasis hadn't yet been crushed by the heat.

"Raph," Leonardo repeated patiently when no answer came after a full minute.

Raphael cleared his throat. Could he pretend that he hadn't heard?

One glance at Leonardo's mildly annoyed face made clear that he couldn't.

"You're not… concerned?" Raphael asked instead of answering his twin's question.

Leonardo shrugged. "About the lesson, you mean? I know I won't be very remarkable, but maybe I can just pass."

Raphael wondered where this new confidence came from. "Uh, okay."

Leonardo looked at him wryly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Raphael grinned sheepishly. "I mean, sure, it would be great! But are you positive that you… uh… I think I'm going to shut up now."

"A wise decision," Leonardo muttered.

They didn't exchange another word until they arrived at the dojo. Leonardo straightened up before coming inside, as if he was preparing for trial.

Saki wasn't there yet, which wasn't surprising; they were expected to warm up on their own.

Raphael kept an eye on Leonardo the whole time, but he noticed nothing out of the ordinary in his twin's choice of moves. He focused on his own warm-up. It was too late to do anything else; the dice were cast.

"Raphael, Leonardo."

Saki's stern voice had both teenagers turn around and bow. Their teacher didn't lose any time.

"Let's begin. Leonardo, I believe you have something to show me."

Leonardo nodded. Raphael could feel his twin's sudden tension, and did his best to silently convey his support.

As Leonardo took position in the center of the dojo, Raphael tried to ignore his feeling of impending doom.

_Maybe it'll be alright. Maybe he finally got the knack of it. Go on, Leo! Show him!_

Leonardo closed his eyes shut and began the sequence, and Raphael's heart sank. He wasn't any better than last time they had practiced together; if anything, he was performing worse. Every posture he was supposed to take was slightly different from the correct one, but this time it was as if Leonardo didn't even try to correct them; he was going with the flow, further and further turning the sequence into something else.

For a second, Raphael forgot that it wasn't how the sequence was supposed to be and admired the newfound grace in his brother's moves - and then Saki stepped forward.

"Enough!"

Leonardo came to a stop and looked at his teacher, stunned by the anger in Saki's voice.

"This is a disgrace," the man spat.

Raphael winced at the harshness of these words. Leonardo's cheeks took a reddish hue.

"You're not making the slightest effort. Get out of my sight."

Both teenagers watched their teacher with a shocked expression - it was too sudden, too unexpected to be happening - but Saki's face left no room for doubt. He meant every word.

Raphael remained frozen where he stood as Leonardo's shock turned into shame, watching helplessly as his twin bowed and turned sharply before leaving the dojo as fast as he possibly could without running.

But not fast enough to prevent Raphael from seeing the tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

Leonardo angrily wiped away his tears. He wouldn't cry, no he wouldn't.

Saki's words resonated in his head, again and again and again.

_Disgrace. Disgrace. Disgrace._

He took a shaking breath, trying to calm down. He had been dismissed in no uncertain terms. What would his family say? What would his _father_ say?

Yoshi would be so disappointed.

Leonardo bit his lower lip, hard. He couldn't change what had happened; he could only do his best to endure what would come.

"What are you doing, boy?"

Leonardo almost jumped and looked up at the man who had just talked. He was powerfully built, huge even, and his clothes clearly indicated that he was coming from a different country. Was he one of the people from the caravan?

"My name is Hun. I'm the caravan chief." The man smiled. "I'm looking for someone to show me around. Are you interested?"

Leonardo felt in no shape to show a stranger around, especially not a stranger like this one.

There was an aura of danger surrounding the man.

"No, thank you," Leonardo declined as politely as he had been taught to, hoping that Hun hadn't noticed his upset state.

Hun let out a disappointed sigh. "If you change your mind, don't hesitate."

Leonardo nodded and left him without looking back. He didn't want to come home now; he couldn't face his mother and brothers. Not like this. He needed to calm down first.

Careful to avoid people, he made his way to the caves. He felt better as soon as the coolness of the rocks surrounded him, and sat next to the pool of transparent water. He let his fingers play with the liquid.

What was going to happen now? Would Saki accept him as his student again? What if he didn't?

_I did my best,_ Leonardo thought desperately. _I really did!_

Couldn't that be enough?

"I don't know, it depends," a voice said. "Couldn't _what_ be enough?"

Leonardo closed his eyes, realizing that he had been talking aloud. "What are you doing here, Karai?" he asked the familiar shape at the entrance of the cave. He sounded more aggressive than he would have liked. After all, none of this was Karai's fault.

"I've seen you." Karai shrugged. "I was curious, I guess; I thought you were training with my father." Her tone held a slight note of bitterness. "Where is Raph, by the way?"

Leonardo watched her without answering.

"Behold," Karai said as she came inside and sat down next to Leonardo, "the very rare sight of a lonely twin. A lonely moody grumpy twin."

"It's not funny," Leonardo said, hurt in his voice.

Karai kept her gaze on him. "Then maybe tell me why?"

Leonardo shrugged. He would have to face the facts sooner and later, so why not tell his cousin what she wanted to know?

"Your father dismissed me because he was unhappy with my latest training performance."

Karai winced. "Ouch."

"Like you said." Leonardo threw up his arms, throwing some water on Karai, who grimaced. "I've tried my best, but he doesn't even acknowledge that!"

"Dad can be difficult," Karai mused. "But surely it's not that bad?"

"I don't see how it could be worse," Leonardo said emphatically. "What are my parents going to say?"

Karai rested on her elbows and raised her head to look at the shadows of the ceiling, rolling her eyes at his dramatic tone.

"Relax, Leo. You'll figure this out. And in the meantime, you've earned at least two hours of freedom!"

Leonardo glared at her. "I would rather be training with Raph. Who knows when I'll be allowed to do that again?"

Karai chuckled. "You know what? Let's make a bet. I say you'll be back to training tomorrow. If I win, you do something for me. If you win, I show you my secret hideout."

"I don't make bets," Leonardo said. "Not that you could have won this one. Your father was _mad._ You have a secret hideout?"

Karai watched him with her panther's gaze, the one which said Leonardo was falling into her trap.

"Why not? _You_ have one."

"Where is it?" Leonardo asked, jumping on the opportunity to think about something else than his current predicament.

Karai smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

"You've said too little or too much." Leonardo swiftly threw water at her, this time on purpose.

She retaliated with a grin. "Then give me something in exchange."

"What do you want?" Leonardo dived to avoid her counterattack.

Karai suddenly straightened up, deadly serious. "When you're back to training, I want you to teach me what you learn."

"What?" Leonardo watched her, baffled. "But… Your father…"

"I know he doesn't want me to learn," Karai hissed. "But it's in my blood, I feel it. I would be better than you if given half a chance!"

Leonardo shrugged. "It wouldn't be that hard, really," he deadpanned.

Karai rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Anyways, I can't. Saki would kill me."

"He won't kill his nephew," Karai said seriously. "And from what you're telling me, he's already giving you a hard time, right? You said yourself it couldn't be worse."

Leonardo hesitated. He could tell how important it was for his cousin, and he knew she wouldn't tell on him. And he was mad enough at Saki right now to consider defying him.

If only behind his back, and while hoping he would never ever learn about it.

"Alright," he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

The flash of happiness in Karai's eyes was worth it.

"Promise."

"I promise," Leonardo said firmly. "Now where's your hideout?"

* * *

In the dojo, Raphael followed Saki's instructions to the letter, for once unable to savor his teacher's praise. His thoughts were with Leonardo; his heart screamed at him to run to his twin and comfort him, but he couldn't leave.

Where was Leonardo right now?

* * *

Leonardo watched the square room under the roof, hands on his hips. It was warm and cozy, although in the afternoon it was probably too hot. Shelves of books and scrolls alternated with sets of knives and other weapons. Leonardo wondered whether they were for decoration or for Karai's personal training.

He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"So that's where you hide when you skip your lessons?"

"Yes." Karai proudly waved at the room. "Neat, isn't it? And I've something else to show you."

Leonardo watched her as she unfolded a scroll. "What's this?"

Karai smiled at him. "It's our family tree."

"Hmm." Leonardo knew how much pride Karai took in her lineage, a trait she shared with her father. She had begun compiling as much data as she could find about her ancestors. "It's not exactly a secret, is it?"

Karai tapped the scroll in a half-fond and half-exasperated way. "Take a closer look."

Leonardo leaned forward and tried hard to understand what Karai meant. The scroll was covered in Karai's neat handwriting. Contrary to what he had thought, the family tree showed both their shared ancestors and the others. Karai had added a branch for her mother, of course, but also one for Leonardo's mother, Tang Shen.

Leonardo frowned. When it was displayed like this, something was blindingly obvious: while the branches for Yoshi, Saki and Karai's mother evolved into many other branches, showing generation after generation of men and women, Tang Shen's only divided twice, one time for her parents and the second time for her grandparents.

"Why didn't you go further?"

Karai sighed. "That's the point. There is no trace of your ancestors from your mother's side further from that. Not a single one in all the scrolls and books I've studied."

"Weird," Leonardo mused. "Did you ask my mother?"

Karai nodded. "Yes, and she said she didn't know. She never knew her grandparents and her parents didn't talk much about them, let alone about her great-grandparents. And there is more." Karai took another scroll. "Look."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes in an attempt to better see what she was showing him. It was a copy of an old register taking a census of the population. "It must be at least one century old," he noticed. "And they're letting you keep it?"

"For most people, it's just an old scroll," Karai said. "And I'm taking good care of it, better than its previous owners, actually. Look!"

Leonardo finally managed to see what she was showing him. There were places on the scroll that had been scrubbed in order to remove some names.

"Intriguing," he admitted. "But what does it have to do with my family tree?"

"Your maternal great-grandparents grew up in the oasis, Leo. Your mother knew that much. But there is no mention of their own parents in the scrolls, and now we have proof that someone went to the trouble to remove names from an ancient register. Don't you think it's strange?"

Leonardo frowned. A few days ago he would have thought that Karai was overthinking things, but after the discovery of the dried up well the day before, he wasn't so sure. Who knew how many secrets the oasis kept from him?

"What are you going to do?" he asked his cousin.

"I'll keep investigating," she said in a conspirator's tone. "I'll let you know if I learn anything. In the meantime, could you ask your mother too? Maybe she'll remember something else."

Leonardo smiled. "Sure!" Then he remembered that talking to his mother would imply telling her why he was home at that particular time of the day, and his smiled faded.

Maybe he could postpone that conversation? But then Saki would have a chance to talk to her first, and who knew what he would say?

"I should better go," he said miserably.

"Yes, you're probably right." Karai patted his back. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine."

"If you say so." Sighing, he began climbing down the ladder that led to Karai's hideout.

"And don't forget your promise!" Karai shouted behind him.

Leonardo thought gloomily that she was way more optimistic than him about his near future. Then he felt ashamed for complaining to his cousin.

At least he had a mother to talk to, no matter the circumstances. Karai didn't.


	6. Parents

"Mom, look! They're ready!"

Tang Shen ruffled her son's hair fondly. "Are you sure, Michelangelo?"

"Yes! Right Donnie?"

Shen glanced at the kitchen table where Donatello was working on a prototype to improve the oven. She had made sure he understood he wasn't allowed to test it on his own.

"Mikey's right," Donatello said, looking at an hourglass. "Time is up!"

"Let's have a look at your cookies, then."

Shen went to the oven and opened it carefully. The result of Michelangelo's cooking looked indeed like it was ready for savoring.

"Well done, Michelangelo," she praised her son, who beamed. Taking gloves to protect her hands from the heat, she removed the oven tray and put it on the kitchen counter.

"May I taste one, please, Mom?" Michelangelo asked, his eyes widening.

"Wait five minutes until they cool down a little," she instructed.

"Five minutes," Donatello muttered as he turned over the hourglass.

Michelangelo came to sit next to his brother and watched the hourglass longingly. As soon as Donatello deemed that the five minutes had passed, Michelangelo hurried to the tray and delicately took a cookie. With a focused expression, he bit it; then he grinned and swallowed it whole.

"How do they taste, my son?" Shen smiled at her boy.

"Delicious!" Michelangelo said excitedly. "Do you want to try one, Mom?"

"Of course."

She took the offered cookie, which was as delicious as Michelangelo had said, and savored it. She was about to ask her delighted son for a second one when there was a knock at the kitchen door.

"Come in!" Shen said with a smile. Was it Yoshi already? Her husband had promised that he would spend the rest of the morning with her today.

The door creaked open, and she made a mental note to oil it. They employed people to help them with the large house and the gardens, but this kitchen was her haven and she made a point to look after it herself.

Her smile wavered when she recognized the newcomer. It wasn't Yoshi.

"Leonardo?"

Concern filled her chest. Why was her son coming back so soon? Training wouldn't end before another hour.

"Are you feeling ill?" she asked, swiftly coming closer and putting a hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever. It didn't seem to be the case.

Leonardo watched her with big, unhappy eyes, and she didn't need more to know something else was wrong.

"Leo!" Donatello and Michelangelo exclaimed, running towards their brother. Their hands were full of cookies' crumbs as they grabbed Leonardo's clothes, but Leonardo didn't seem to mind. He knelt to hug them both to his chest, hiding his face in their hair.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Michelangelo asked in concern.

Leonardo raised his head to look at him. "Yes, I'm fine, Mikey."

His forced smile couldn't fool his mother. Shen frowned slightly.

"Why don't you go play outside?" she told her two youngest sons. Her tone made clear that it was more than a suggestion.

Both Donatello and Michelangelo nodded. Leonardo released them reluctantly and watched them run out of the kitchen.

Shen motioned for him to come and sit with her at the kitchen table. Her son obeyed, shoulders sagged.

She took his hands in hers. "So, what happened?"

Leonardo bit his lower lip. He was the perfect picture of misery and Shen swore to herself whoever had hurt him wouldn't get away with it.

"Leonardo," she said softly.

Leonardo took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Today's training session didn't go very well," he admitted. "I wasn't able to make the sequence the way Uncle Saki wanted, and so he… he…" He swallowed hard. "He dismissed me," he whispered.

Shen stroked his son's cheek.

"Oh, Leonardo," she whispered to give herself time to sort out her feelings. So it was about her brother-in-law? She knew from Yoshi that Leonardo's training wasn't going very well, but she also knew how hard her little boy worked to do better.

"For him, I'm not even trying," Leonardo went on, his voice on the verge of breaking, "but I am, Mom! I promise!"

"I know you do." Shen opened her arms, and her son didn't resist when she pulled him into a tight hug. "Your father will be home soon, I'm sure he can talk to your uncle."

"Dad is coming home?"

Shen didn't miss the sudden panic in Leonardo's voice.

"Why don't you go play with your brothers?" she suggested. "I'll talk to him first."

Leonardo nodded in her chest.

"Good." She stroked his hair. _And then I'll talk to Saki_, she thought with cold fury. _Let's see what he has to say for himself._

* * *

It was just his luck. For once he absolutely didn't want to see his father, Hamato Yoshi was coming home early.

Leonardo closed his eyes tight. He had been pleasantly surprised by his mother's reaction, but he was afraid his father might see things differently.

"Leo! You're not paying attention," Donatello protested. "It's your turn."

Leonardo blinked. "Uh, sorry, Donnie." He leaned forward to make his move.

They were sitting in the shade of a cliff, not far away from their family's gardens. Donatello had drawn a game of go in the sand, and Michelangelo had found little branches and stones to figure the pieces.

"So who's winning?" Michelangelo tilted his head from his perch on Leonardo's shoulders.

"Donnie, of course." Leonardo ruffled Donatello's hair. "Are you sure you only discovered that game last month?"

"I'm sure." Donatello grinned.

"He's read everything he could on the topic!" Michelangelo told Leonardo. "And he even asked Splinter to show him his best strategies last time he came for dinner!"

"So I really stand no chance." Leonardo winked at Donatello, who puffed himself up.

Their game was interrupted by the joyful voice of their father, walking towards them in his casual clothes, meaning that he had already stopped at their house - and thus, that he had already talked to Tang Shen.

"How are my boys?"

Leonardo's previous amusement vanished, his anxiety coming back tenfold. He watched his brothers run to their father and stood awkwardly, not knowing what to answer.

"Let's come home, what do you say?" Yoshi said, picking the two youngest up. "I think you two could need a bath before lunch. And I have to talk to your brother."

Leonardo's cheeks felt so hot he was certain they were a bright red. He had merely told his brothers that his training was over for the day. Now they were looking at him in curiosity, wondering whether he was in trouble.

Leonardo wondered the same.

The way home was filled with Michelangelo and Donatello's chatter, which suited Leonardo perfectly.

When the twins left for the bathroom, Leonardo suddenly felt very alone. He followed his father to his private study and sat down in front of him, doing his best to hold his father's gaze when what he really wanted was to vanish into thin air.

"Your mother told me what happened this morning," Yoshi said softly. "Now I would like to hear it from you."

Leonardo shifted uncomfortably. "I… I was in the middle of the sequence Master Saki had been teaching us and he told me to stop. He said I wasn't making any effort, and to disappear from his sight."

_He said this was a disgrace. Did I disappoint you, Dad? Are you ashamed of me?_

"Hmm," Yoshi said, his expression inscrutable. "And was it true?"

Leonardo shook his head vigorously. "I've trained for hours with Raph yesterday!"

"I see." Yoshi sighed. "It seems there is a misunderstanding, then. I'll talk to my brother." He paused. "Apart from today, how are your lessons going?"

Leonardo twisted the cloth of his tunic nervously. "Not… Not very well," he admitted. "But I can do better!" he added, almost desperately.

Yoshi smiled at him. "I'm sure you can, Leonardo. Don't pressure yourself, alright? Some things take time."

"Yes, Dad." Leonardo hesitated. "Do you think that Master Saki… I mean… He was pretty mad at me," he finished lamely.

"I'm sure he's not anymore." Yoshi intertwined his fingers under his chin. "I'll talk to him. Just keep doing your best, and it'll be alright."

Leonardo nodded, not sure how to feel. He didn't know whether it was his imagination or not, but his father didn't seem entirely convinced of his own words.

* * *

Raphael ran all the way home. The training session had been painstakingly long to his taste. Was Leonardo alright?

"Mom! Where is Leo?" he shouted, bursting into the kitchen.

"With your father," Tang Shen answered. She crossed her arms. "Raphael, how many times have I told you to knock at the door?"

"Sorry, Mom. So Dad is home?"

"Yes. He'll have lunch with us today."

"Okay, thank you!"

Raphael rushed inside the house and came to a stop in front of his father's study. As much as he wanted to run inside, it probably wasn't a very good idea.

He came closer to the door and pressed his ear against the wood, hoping to hear what was being said inside... and almost fell against his father when the door opened.

"Hi, Dad," he said, grinning from ear to ear to mask his embarrassment. A quick glance at Leonardo, rolling his eyes in the background, told him that his twin looked okay.

Yoshi put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you two go help your mother set the table? Lunch should be ready soon."

Raphael nodded and barely waited until he was alone with Leonardo to ask him.

"So, how did it go?" he whispered, throwing an arm around his twin's shoulders.

Leonardo shrugged. "I don't know. Dad says he'll talk to Uncle Saki," he answered moodily.

"I'm sure he'll convince him that he was too harsh on you. And if not, Mom will."

At this, a small smile played on Leonardo's lips.

"It's quite possible she will." He gave Raphael an amused glance. "By the way, next time you want to eavesdrop, make sure you don't run to the door before. We heard you coming a mile away."

"Oh." Raphael grinned sheepishly. "I'll try to remember that."

* * *

That evening, three men gathered in a room furnished with great taste to share a cup of tea. Two of them looked like siblings, while the last one was older.

None of them said a word until hot tea filled their teacups.

Saki was the first to speak. "I don't see the point in training Leonardo further. It's as if Raphael got all the talent. I can sense the power inside him; it won't be long before his abilities wake up. Leonardo, however, hasn't been making any progress."

Yoshi sighed. "Give him time. He's young. Would you be that harsh if Raphael wasn't so much quicker to learn?"

Saki muttered something under his breath.

The elder, a gray-haired man named Splinter, considered the two brothers with a fond expression. He had taught them both, and they highly valued his advice.

"Younglings blossom in their own time," he said. "Patience is a teacher's ally."

Saki sighed heavily. "You're teaming up with them, Master Splinter?"

"Them?" Splinter raised an eyebrow.

Saki looked embarrassed. "Well, Shen isn't happy I dismissed Leonardo this morning. She made it very clear, and I don't think her threats were idle."

Yoshi chuckled. "Sorry, brother. She's very protective of our children. You should have heard what she told _me_!"

"My wife was the same," Saki said with a melancholic smile. He took another sip of his tea. "As you wish, then. But I won't take responsibility if the boy reveals himself unable to learn at all."

Yoshi sighed, but didn't contradict him.

"Then it's settled." Splinter nodded, satisfied. "This is good, because our attention is required elsewhere."

Both Yoshi and Saki nodded, their expressions somber.

"Have you learned anything about the caravan chief, this Hun?" Yoshi asked his brother.

Saki shook his head. "No. He seems clean. But I still can't believe that someone would mistake the way to the oasis to such an extent. And he's a little too curious to my taste, asking people to show him around. I spread the word that they should direct him to me."

"That man is up to no good, I can feel it," Splinter whispered. "Stay careful, Saki."

Saki smirked. "Don't worry, Master Splinter. I can handle him."


	7. Of Promises

It turned out that Karai had been right. Leonardo was told by his father to go back to training the day after.

He felt on edge entering the dojo, expecting his uncle to say something to him, but Saki didn't. In fact, he ignored Leonardo during the whole session to focus on Raphael. Leonardo didn't complain about it. In his opinion, it was a great improvement.

The day's lesson ended sooner than usual because Saki was required elsewhere, and the twins were discussing what they would do for the rest of the morning when Leonardo spotted Karai walking in the gardens. He suddenly remembered both his promise to her and the fact he hadn't talked to Raphael about it - more because it slipped his mind than because he had intended to hide it from his twin. He had told him about Karai's discoveries concerning their family tree - and they had lost themselves in conjectures after that - but not about the reason why she had told him all of this in the first place.

As soon as Karai saw them, she hurried towards them.

"So?" she asked Leonardo with a smirk.

Leonardo couldn't help smiling as he rolled his eyes. "So you were right, O great Karai."

"Told you. It's great that you're done early. Do you think you could show me now or do you prefer to wait until this afternoon?"

Leonardo shrugged. "Why not this morning?"

Raphael was watching him curiously. "Show her what?"

Karai nodded. "I'll meet you back in the tree grove behind your house." She glanced at Raphael and tilted her head, indicating that she would leave Leonardo time to talk to his twin.

Leonardo nodded his appreciation to her.

Raphael had now crossed his arms and was looking at him in the most suspicious way possible. "What are you two up to?"

"Yes, about that." Leonardo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I've completely forgotten to tell you, but I sort of… promised Karai I would show her the moves her father is teaching us."

"WHAT?"

Leonardo grimaced at his twin's upset reaction. "No need to shout. She wants to learn so badly, I thought it would…"

"You're crazy." Raphael planted a finger in Leonardo's ribs. "Let me be the voice of reason here. Saki barely tolerates you, do you really want to anger him by going behind his back and teaching his daughter?"

"No!" Leonardo exclaimed. "It's like you said last time, remember? I won't be in trouble if nobody knows I do!"

Raphael shook his head. "And if I remember correctly, you were against my plan."

"Your plan was flawed."

"And yours isn't?"

"I'll be careful." Leonardo held Raphael's gaze, hoping to convey more self-confidence than he felt.

When Raphael answered, his voice sounded already resigned, and Leonardo knew he had won. "Don't go complaining to me when our uncle learns about it and goes after you. I can't believe you made her such a promise!"

Leonardo shrugged. "I'll admit I didn't think about it twice when she asked because I _was _mad at our uncle, but she has a point. Why couldn't she learn?"

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Because her father doesn't want her to?"

"Her mother knew the Art," Leonardo remarked. "Maybe she wants to feel closer to her."

Raphael sighed. He couldn't object to that without sounding like he had a heart of stone, and both knew it.

Leonardo cleared his throat. "So, do you want to come?"

Raphael finally grinned. "Of course. I wouldn't want to miss such a show."

* * *

Raphael sat down near the entrance of the tree grove, keeping vigil in case somebody came their way. He also kept an eye on Leonardo and Karai.

He couldn't believe that his twin would have gotten in that much trouble during the few hours he had been left alone. Teaching Karai behind Saki's back? It was crazy, although Raphael could appreciate the boldness of this move.

Besides, he knew there was no changing his twin's mind.

"You raise your arm like this, and you move your leg that way. And then you twist!"

Leonardo executed the move he had just described to Karai and Raphael repressed the urge to tell him he should pay more attention to the angle of his elbow, and sharpening his posture wouldn't hurt either…

He shook his head. He wasn't going to say a thing. He was involved enough as it was. He would keep watch to protect his foolish brother from their uncle's wrath and that was the end of it.

From the corner of his eye, he observed how Karai focused on Leonardo. He had to give it to her, she was eager to learn.

She repeated the move Leonardo had just displayed, and to Raphael's surprise her posture was better. She was instinctively correcting some of Leonardo's mistakes. Of course it wasn't perfect, and if Raphael had wanted to he could have helped her to reach said perfection, but…

No. He would. Just. Keep. Watch.

"I know it's not exactly what you showed me, Leo, but are you sure it's not rather like this?" Karai asked tentatively.

Leonardo cleared his throat. "I mean, it's possible. It looks close enough."

Karai raised an eyebrow. "It's _possible_?"

"Hey, you've not chosen the best possible person for the job, alright? Now if you don't want me to teach you anymore, no problem. Just say the word."

"Relax, Leo. Of course I want to learn."

Leonardo sighed. "Sorry. Okay, so here is the next move…"

Raphael kept watching while Leonardo showed Karai the following moves. It was clear that even though it was the first time she saw them, they came naturally to her. There was no doubt she was gifted. He hoped that she wouldn't pick up on Leonardo's imprecision too much. It would be a shame.

But of course, this was none of his business.

He ground his teeth and stayed right where he was.

A few more moves…

Raphael didn't exactly understand why or how, but he found himself jumping to his feet and stomping towards the pair. He stood in front of Karai, arms crossed. "Your arm is too high," he said through gritted teeth. "And your foot is supposed to be pointing to the left."

"Thanks, Raph." Karai corrected her posture.

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "Nice to have you onboard. What made you change your mind?"

Raphael pointed an accusative finger at his twin. "If you insist on teaching her, at least do it right!"

The defendant crossed his arms, slightly offended. "I'm doing the best I can."

"My point precisely." Raphael glared at everybody and nobody in particular. Why was he even doing this? Karai would never be allowed to practice openly, so what if she wasn't taught in the best possible way?

Karai was watching them with interest, not willing to interfere.

"Theeen," Leonardo began slowly, "maybe you could take over and teach her in my name, while I keep watch. What do you say?"

Raphael grunted something inaudible that Leonardo took for a yes. The new appointed teacher didn't react when his twin tiptoed to the entrance of the tree grove, or when Karai grinned at him.

It was better not to think too much about what he was about to undertake.

* * *

In spite of himself, Raphael was very satisfied. It was much more fun than he would have thought to train Karai. Not only did she learn quickly, making him feel like an excellent teacher, he also got to criticize her however he wanted and she was _grateful_.

Not to mention that Leonardo was happy about this turn of events.

Raphael was beginning to think that maybe he had misjudged Karai, and he was warming up to the idea of teaming up with her.

The three teenagers had therefore decided to meet in the afternoon to discuss new information Karai had gathered. She didn't tell them how she had nor what it was. Leonardo and Raphael had asked their mother about her family, but hadn't learned anything new, so they were eager to hear what Karai had to say.

The only downside was Donatello and Michelangelo's disappointment when they learned that their brothers wouldn't spend the whole afternoon with them.

"What have you been doing this morning?" Raphael asked them in the hope of lifting their mood.

Donatello smiled excitedly. "We've been working with the blacksmith. He's helping me with my project!"

"What project?" Leonardo asked their little brother, not faking his interest.

Donatello's projects were always delivering as far as entertainment was concerned.

"It's a surprise." Donatello's grin held more than a little self-satisfaction.

"What project?" Raphael whispered to Michelangelo, winking at Leonardo. They both knew that their talkative brother had a hard time holding his tongue.

"It's a…" Michelangelo whispered back eagerly, before a sharp nudge from his twin interrupted him.

"Hush, Mikey! It won't be a surprise if you tell them!" Donatello said indignantly.

"Well, in that case we'll wait." Leonardo grinned. "See you this evening!"

Raphael sighed exaggeratedly. "It was worth a try," he said, ruffling his little brothers' hair when they stuck their tongue out at him.

Both teenagers didn't linger any longer, impatient to listen to Karai's new discovery.

* * *

It was the first time Raphael visited Karai's hideout and Leonardo could say that his twin was impressed. He grinned as he sat down on a cushion on the floor.

"So, what did you find?" he asked Karai when they were all settled.

Karai straightened up. "I've met with Hun this morning…"

"Hun?" Raphael interrupted her. "The name sounds familiar."

"It's the caravan chief," Leonardo answered. "Dad told us to stay away from him last evening, do you remember? I'm glad I said no when he asked me to show him around."

"My father told me the same." Karai smirked. "So of course I had to talk to the man."

"Why am I not surprised?" Raphael grumbled.

"Anyways, that's not important. Like I said, I talked to him and he was very, very curious about me and the oasis in general."

"He's a traveler," Raphael noticed. "Of course he would be curious about where he is."

Karai shook her head. "It was more than that. I managed to take a glimpse inside his tent - he didn't use our hostelry - and it was full of maps. I think he's looking for something."

"Is he?" Leonardo said slowly.

"Yes. Maybe we can discover what it is. I have a map around here."

Karai stood up and went to the other side of the room, where she began searching the shelves.

"Do you think it could be linked to…" Leonardo whispered to Raphael.

"Maybe," Raphael whispered back. "But how would Hun know about that dried-up well? We didn't, and we live there."

"What are you two whispering about?" Karai asked them as she came back, a scroll in her arms.

"Nothing," both twins exclaimed at the same time.

Karai, who had begun unrolling her scroll on the floor, stopped to glare at them. "Nothing, but I can't hear about it?"

"We… uh…" Leonardo was having a hard time holding her gaze. "We promised not to talk about it," he finished rather lamely.

"Oh." Karai smoothed the scroll. "So you happen to have learned key information that you can't talk about with me. Fine. Can you at least show me? No talking necessary."

Leonardo and Raphael exchanged a look, communicating silently something along the lines of '_Can we do this?' - 'No we can't' - 'It's not really breaking our promise' - 'But do you really want Karai to stick her nose in it?'_.

Karai cleared her throat to get their attention. "So?"

Raphael shook his head. "No, we can't. Sorry. It can't be what Hun is looking for anyways."

Karai folded her hands under her chin. "You want to do this the hard way, then? Fine. Let me guess. You must have made this promise to someone. Is it your father?"

Leonardo and Raphael both crossed their arms, trying to keep their faces expressionless.

Karai smirked. "It's not your father. Somebody else, then. Somebody you're trying to protect, maybe?"

She watched them like a hawk, obviously trying to read on their faces whether her guess was right. Raphael frowned and Leonardo watched the floor for the briefest of seconds, making her smirk wider.

"Hmm, let's see. The day before yesterday, my father told me that he had seen you with Casey Jones who had an urgent message for him. Could it be that Casey showed you something he shouldn't have?"

"No!" Leonardo and Raphael both exclaimed at the same time, which of course was extremely suspicious.

Karai grinned. "That's what I thought." She narrowed her eyes. "Now you can tell me all about it, or I can denounce Casey to my father."

"You don't even know what it's about!" Raphael said, infuriated.

Karai tilted her head. "But my father will know, won't he?"

The twins exchanged an upset look. Of course Saki would know. And what would he do to Casey?

"That's blackmail, Karai," Leonardo said between gritted teeth. "Do you really want to go down that road with us?"

Karai seemed hesitant. Maybe she was conscious that it wasn't an appropriate way to thank the boys for their help in training her.

She decided to try another strategy.

"Maybe I could help you. I'm good at uncovering secrets. What if it's important?"

Leonardo hesitated. It was true that they could use some help in discovering the oasis' secrets. And he had a feeling that it _was_ important. But maybe he was mistaken? Just because he had felt attracted to the place didn't mean it was the same location Hun was looking for.

"No, thank you," Raphael said firmly before Leonardo had the time to make up his mind. "And I suggest you don't push it."

Karai shrugged, obviously not willing to start a war. She gave them a sweet smile. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."


	8. Investigating

The full moon shone upon the house of the Hamato family. The members of the household slept peacefully, at the notable exception of one teenager tossing and turning in his bed.

The silvery light illuminated his drawn features as he struggled against his dreams.

_He stood next to a collapsed well, his feet deep in the wet sand. All around him, bodies lay scattered on the ground. Unconscious? Dead? He didn't dare to move and take a closer look._

_In the golden light of dawn, the sand was already beginning to recover the human shapes._

_His skin crawled with the overwhelming feeling of disaster and he fell on his knees, his hands rushing over the stones. They were cold as ice._

_'Help me,' a voice whispered from the depths of the well._

Leonardo woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. He glanced at Raphael, but his twin was sound asleep - apparently he hadn't screamed.

He tried to remember his dream - it hadn't been a normal dream, it must have a special meaning - but his memories were already hazy.

He was left with a vague but pressing feeling of urgency that wouldn't let him go back to sleep before early morning.

* * *

Raphael woke up when the bell indicating breakfast rang, which was surprising. Usually his twin would wake him up before that. He still felt fresh as a daisy, ready to enjoy this new day.

One look at Leonardo told him that the night hadn't been as refreshing for everyone.

"Good morning, Leo!" he said as he yawned and stretched before standing up.

Leonardo grumbled something that could have passed for a good morning if you didn't look too closely.

Raphael lifted a knowing eyebrow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Leonardo shrugged and Raphael patted his back.

"Got it. No talking. See you at breakfast, then!"

Breakfast unsurprisingly happened without their father.

"Will Dad come home for dinner?" Donatello asked eagerly. "I have something to show all of you."

Raphael wondered whether Donatello's last project was ready. If so, this day was bound to be even better than he thought.

Tang Shen smiled at her son. "I don't know, Donatello. He's got word that a delegate of the caliph will pay us a visit soon, and he's busy with the preparations."

Raphael almost swallowed the wrong way in his excitation. Apart from the travelers who didn't stay long and rarely talked to children, they didn't see a lot of strangers there. He barely remembered the last time an official from the capital had come visit them.

"Who's the caliph?" Michelangelo asked, frowning.

"What, you didn't pay attention to your history lessons?" Leonardo teased him, attracting himself a playful glare.

Raphael was glad to see him in a better mood. Their mother's cooking had this effect on most people.

"The teacher was boring," Michelangelo muttered.

Tang Shen rolled her eyes. "You're still supposed to listen to what he says, Michelangelo."

"Yes Mom," her son said sheepishly.

"I've listened," Donatello said as if anybody could have expected otherwise from his limitless curiosity. "The caliph is at the head of the caliphate, which we're a part of. However, we benefit from an autonomous status and we can take our own decisions as long as we pay the tax!"

"That's a good summary, Donatello," Tang Shen praised with a light smile.

Michelangelo grinned. "See, Mom? I don't need to listen to boring teachers when I have my Donnie!"

Tang Shen stroked his head. "Still, I expect you to try, my little one."

Raphael gulped the last part of his breakfast with a huge grin.

"He has a point, Mom. Speaking of which, Donnie, what do you want to show us?"

Donatello smiled with great satisfaction. "It's a surprise. It'll be ready this afternoon."

"And I'm in it too!" Michelangelo said proudly.

"I can't wait," Leonardo said, winking at Raphael. "It's bound to be huge if you're both involved."

* * *

Karai looked left, then right. Nobody in sight.

She tiptoed to her father's study. It was always locked, but she had become quite adept at picking locks lately.

Karai couldn't believe that the twins had refused to let her know whatever they had discovered. They could be so annoying sometimes. Maybe she should refuse to tell them what she was going to discover today.

She pushed the unlocked door, all her senses awake. Her father wouldn't come home before late in the night, but if somebody else spotted her, they would make sure to let him know.

It was irritating how adults stuck together.

She entered the study and closed the door behind her, her heart beating. The room was spotless, every scroll and book at its place on the shelves.

She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but this was the last place she could think of that she hadn't already searched.

She was as delicate and thorough as she could, taking one item after the other and inspecting it. A lot of the scrolls contained notes about food supplies, guard duties and other topics related to leadership that barely interested her at the moment.

Her persistence was rewarded when she found a map of the oasis and its surroundings. It was more detailed than the other maps she had got her hands on. One area in particular had been crossed out, as if to indicate a no man's land.

Karai frowned. It wasn't far away from the oasis and almost on the route to the Western Well. As far as she knew, there were only sands and rocks in the area. Why would his father point it out in such a way?

Taking a scroll and pencil from a pocket inside her tunic, she began reproducing the map, glancing at the sun to keep track of time. Her literature teacher would soon arrive for the day's lesson, and she didn't want to be late.

Now wasn't the time to get in trouble, not when she needed her afternoon for a little exploration.

Having finished her task, she put the scroll back into place and left the room, careful to lock it again behind her.

* * *

When Raphael and Leonardo met Karai for her lesson, they immediately noticed how satisfied she looked. However, their attempts to get her to tell them why failed completely.

"I'll tell you when we'll be done," she said. "Maybe."

Raphael tried not to let her superior smile get to him.

It didn't get better when the lesson was over and she played with them like a cat.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she cooed. "Besides, it probably won't interest you."

"Oh, really?" Leonardo watched her with a no-nonsense expression, which she seemed immune against.

"Really." Karai grinned. "I'll tell you more tomorrow. Maybe…"

Raphael was on the verge of taking her by the shoulders and shaking her until she stopped being so uncooperative. He took a step forwards, only to feel Leonardo's hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry we're that useless to you, Karai," Leonardo said slowly. "Maybe we should let you take matters in your own hands."

Karai grew somber, understanding the implications of these words. "Don't even go there, Leo. You promised."

Raphael caught his twin's quick glance and realized what he was up to.

"Leo might have promised to teach you," he went on, "but I didn't." He grinned.

"Now you're the ones blackmailing me," Karai said, crossing her arms. "How nice of you."

"At least we're not threatening to involve adults," Leonardo grumbled.

"Like you could." She rolled her eyes, taking her time to think. "Fine. I will tell you, but you must promise not to tell anybody else."

"It goes without saying," Leonardo said quickly.

"Deal," Raphael said reluctantly.

Karai nodded, satisfied. "I've found a map of the oasis and it's pointing at a certain area I would like to explore."

"Where?" Leonardo said, suddenly very interested.

"It's in the desert. I intend to go and investigate."

Raphael frowned. "I thought this was a secret. What are you going to say to your bodyguards?"

Karai batted her eyelashes at him. "Which bodyguards?"

"Come on, Karai. I know your father lets you do almost everything you want, but surely even you can't travel the desert alone," Leonardo said in a tone that carried the slightest hint of doubt.

After all, their cousin was full of surprises.

"It depends when you want to leave," Karai said with a wink. "Or more precisely, who's guarding the gates. It's amazing what money can achieve!"

"You want to corrupt the guards?" Leonardo exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"Yeah, they would never accept a bribe!" Raphael added, offended at the very idea.

Karai sighed heavily. "You two are so naive, it's not even funny. Anyways. If you want to come, meet me at the northern postern of the western gates in half an hour."

"What, are you expecting us to come with you?" Raphael didn't know why he disliked the thought so much, considering Karai was offering them on a silver plate something he had always dreamed of: the possibility to wander out of the oasis on his own. Maybe he was just frustrated that she had found a way to do what he couldn't.

In any case, he expected Leonardo to turn down the offer for boring considerations of responsibility and such, which solved his dilemma.

"It'll take us two hours, top," Karai said. "Nobody will notice that we're not inside the oasis. You're not required elsewhere, are you?"

"No," Leonardo said pensively. "Where exactly in the desert?"

Raphael raised an eyebrow, surprised by the question.

"Close to the road of the Western Well, apparently. So, you're coming or not?"

Leonardo had stiffened at these words, and his answer sounded so determined that it made Raphael uneasy.

"Yes. In half an hour at the gates. But the horses…"

"Don't worry about that," Karai cut him off. "Just dress accordingly, and if possible not with your usual clothing, or everybody will know it's you a mile away."

* * *

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raphael whispered to Leonardo as soon as they had left Karai to get ready.

"That it's the same place Casey didn't let us explore? Yes," Leonardo answered in kind. "This is an opportunity that won't present itself twice."

Raphael hesitated. "Leo, about that place… I have a feeling it's personal. Do you care to explain?"

Leonardo bit his lip. "I don't know, Raph. I just…" He shook his head, frustrated. "I need to go back there."

"Alright." Raphael shrugged.

They quickly got ready, hiding travel clothes inside backpacks so they could change clothes on their way to the gates, in case somebody spotted them leaving the house.

And they were spotted indeed, by no others than their little brothers.

"Where are you going?" Michelangelo asked excitedly. "Can we come with you?"

"Not this time, Mikey," Leonardo said, shuffling his brother's hair. "Sorry."

Michelangelo puffed up his cheeks. "I'm sure you're going to have a picnic. I want to be in!"

"No, no picnic." Raphael smiled at him. "But we could have one tomorrow, what do you say?"

"I want it _today,_" Michelangelo whined. "You never play with us anymore!"

Leonardo crouched in front of him. "That's what you think?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry, Mikey. But I think Raph's idea is great, isn't it? Tomorrow we can go on a picnic together."

Michelangelo reluctantly nodded, accepting defeat.

"Why are you taking backpacks if not for a picnic?" Donatello suddenly asked, frowning.

Leonardo exchanged a glance with Raphael. Better not to lose themselves in hasty explanations with their genius little brother. He would easily point out flaws in their reasoning. "It's a surprise," he pretended. "Speaking of which, how is yours going?"

"It's almost ready." Donatello crossed his arms. "I could give you a preview," he added hopefully.

"Sorry, Donnie. This evening for sure, okay?" Leonardo stroked his brother's cheek.

Donatello pouted for half a second before launching himself in Leonardo's arms. "Okay. Have fun, then!"

Michelangelo, not wanting to be left without a hug, grabbed Raphael's legs. "Picnic tomorrow. Promise?"

"If Mom agrees, then yes." Raphael took him in his arms. "Promise."

* * *

Leonardo couldn't believe it had worked. Karai had briefly talked to the two guards on duty and given them a purse full of coins, and they had been allowed to leave, on horses belonging to the guards' reserve no less. They had to come back before the changing of the guard, of course, but it still left them with plenty of time.

Next to him, Raphael was lost in thought.

"You're resourceful," he finally told their cousin.

Karai tilted her head, accepting the compliment. "And don't you forget that, Raphael." She glanced backwards. "I think we're far enough from the oasis." She took her map and squinted. "We'll have to turn right in this area, I think."

"It's after the next dune," Leonardo said distractedly.

Karai lifted an eyebrow. "So you _have _already been there. What's there?"

"Nothing but sand and stones," Raphael replied. "But we didn't stay long enough to investigate."

"Then that's what we will do." Karai nodded, satisfied.

Leonardo didn't answer. He could feel that they were coming closer, and it wasn't because he remembered the way. It was almost like the dried-up well was a magnet attracting him.

He navigated the maze of dunes easily, and soon they reached the area of the former well.

Karai stopped to take a better look at it.

"It doesn't look very impressive," she said, disappointed.

Leonardo didn't answer. He dismounted and began searching the scattered stones. They felt hot from the sun; for some reason, it nagged at him.

"Now why would this area be forbidden?" Karai muttered to herself. "Is it because the ground is unstable?"

Leonardo raised his head abruptly. "Why would you say that?"

"Look at those cracks, here," she said, pointing at an area with more rocks than the others.

Raphael frowned. "I don't remember that."

"Me neither," Leonardo whispered. "Maybe there was some kind of earthquake?"

"We didn't feel anything at the oasis," Raphael remarked. "And…"

The sound of hooves in the sand interrupted him. With a start, all three teenagers turned to watch a horse coming to them.

The tall figure on it was masked, but it was undoubtedly an adult.

Leonardo watched the horse come closer, feeling nauseous. Who had followed them here? Granted, they hadn't been very careful to cover their tracks, but those didn't remain long in the sand.

"I don't understand," Karai said, looking pale.

Raphael took a deep breath. "Well, there is only one person that can explain."

He rode towards the horseman, who had stopped and was watching him.

Leonardo couldn't help noticing that the man's moves seemed a little stiff, as if he couldn't turn his waist.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Raphael suddenly yelled, and Leonardo ran towards him as fast as he could.

Raphael looked both upset and angry, and as Leonardo came closer he found himself sharing these feelings.

There, watching him from above, were Donatello's victorious eyes.

"Hi, Raph! Hi, Leo!" Michelangelo chirped from inside the clothes, and Leonardo moved the cloak aside to reveal his brother's grin.

* * *

"So," Leonardo said as calmly as he could. "This is your secret project, right?"

Raphael, who hadn't said a single word since his earlier outburst, crossed his arms. It was probably better if he let Leonardo question their brothers, but he would gladly have yelled in their ears.

Donatello, who had climbed down Michelangelo's shoulders and was standing proudly in front of his older brothers, nodded.

"It's a special saddle so Mikey and I can ride! Look, it has a small seat for whoever is on the top and a system for air circulation so the one under the cloak can breathe!"

"Why… Why not make a double saddle? One next to the other?"

"Don't be dumb, Leo," Donatello said disdainfully. "We couldn't see where we're going, the horse is too high."

Leonardo cleared his throat. "And this horse… It's…"

"It's the nicest of horses!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "And it's my friend."

Raphael grunted something.

"And why did you come here?" Leonardo went on. "Surely Mom doesn't know."

"We followed you," Donatello explained. "We wanted to be with you!"

Raphael glared at him, and Donatello looked him straight in the eye. Raphael wasn't going to let a seven-years-old beat him to a staring contest, of course, and it could have lasted for a while if Karai's question hadn't brought up a crucial topic.

"What about the guards? They must have seen you leave the oasis." Karai's tone barely hid her concern.

"Uh…" Donatello squirmed, his expression sheepish. "We got them to sleep."

"WHAT?" Raphael yelled, and Donatello withered.

Leonardo glared at his twin. "What do you mean, you got them to sleep?" he asked much more calmly.

"We gave them drinks," Donatello said timidly, his enthusiasm vanishing in front of the less than warm welcome he was receiving. "The same drinks Mom makes for insomniac people."

"Wow, Donatello." Karai whistled. "How you're both so clever and so dumb is beyond me."

Raphael glared at her for good measure and because no one insulted his brothers, but he wasn't far from sharing her opinion.

"We got you, right?" Michelangelo watched both his older brothers in turn, his grin hesitant. "Now you _have_ to hang out with us today."

"You got us alright." Leonardo groaned. "And now we're all doomed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sooo, will anyone wonder at the oasis where the two youngest Hamato boys disappeared? Is the area safe for children? The answer to these pressing questions, and much more, in the next chapter!_


	9. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! I treasure each and every one of them. :)_

Leatherhead had been the oasis' blacksmith for over thirty years, and he had seen many extraordinary things during that time.

He had to admit, however, that Donatello's existence was one of the most wonderful. That boy wasn't only brimming with brilliant ideas, he also had the talent to bring them to life. It was a rare gift, and Leatherhead was always happy to help him.

His latest invention - a special saddle so he and his twin Michelangelo could ride together - had been especially fun to make. Leatherhead remembered fondly the joy on the boys' faces when they had tested it and it was fully functional. They had asked him if they could ride through the village to see if they could fool people into thinking they were a normal adult, and after checking that they were in no danger to fall, Leatherhead had said yes.

But now he was sitting in front of his forge, waiting for the boys to come back and wondering if he should go look for them. He was beginning to worry; they should have been back by now.

On the other hand, no harm could come to them inside the oasis. They probably had decided to prank every single passerby in the village… But then, why wasn't he hearing surprised cries and laughter?

Leatherhead scratched his neck. Maybe they had come back to their home to show off to their family after all. It wasn't that far from the village, and two seven-years-old probably saw now harm in doing so.

The blacksmith hesitated. He felt responsible for the boys, and going all the way to the Hamato house to check that they were safe wouldn't take him very long.

* * *

Tang Shen watched the village's blacksmith, a gloomy foreboding in her heart.

"What do you mean, you don't know where my boys are?"

Leatherhead bowed his head as if he was a little boy and not a full-grown adult, and moreover way taller than her.

"I'm sorry, madam. I gave them permission to go through the village to try Donatello's new invention, but they haven't come back yet. I thought that maybe they had come to you."

Tang Shen shook her head. "No, they haven't." She thought fast. If his sons were neither in the village nor at home, where did they go? To their brothers, of course. "They're probably with Raphael and Leonardo. Have you seen them today?"

Leatherhead frowned. "No. And now that I think about it, Donatello did mention he was disappointed because his big brothers didn't want to hang out with him."

"They must have changed their mind," Tang Shen said, folding her hands in an attempt to stay calm. "But I will feel better after I've made sure of it. Would you mind going with me?"

The blacksmith nodded. "Of course, madam."

* * *

Leonardo wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead. To his great displeasure, he had always been more sensitive to heat than Raphael.

He kept frowning at his two little brothers, who had the good grace to look sheepish. "Okay, now we must come home before anybody notices they're gone, and…"

A derisive snort from Raphael cut him off. "Yeah, sure. Nobody will notice two sleeping guards at the gates. Or the absence of Donnie and Mikey. Unlike us, they're not allowed to wander off on their own, not even inside the oasis, remember?"

Donatello and Michelangelo shuffled their feet in the sand.

"I know it's unlikely," Leonardo answered, "but we won't know unless we try, right?"

"I stand with Raphael on this one," Karai said. "You're being delusional. Even if whoever was supposed to watch over your brothers doesn't notice, someone will check on the guards. I've been watching the guard for weeks before I decided to make a move, and they're never alone for that long. If nothing else, someone will bring them refreshments."

"Yes, I told them I was charged with this task," Donatello said in a little voice. "They didn't question it."

"Well, in any case we have to bring them home now." This time, Leonardo wasn't contradicted, even if he could see that both Raphael and Karai didn't seem too happy about it. He stifled a sigh. He was disappointed at having to leave the place so soon. He had hoped to investigate it thoroughly. His instinct told him it was important, and he was inclined to follow it… And it might very well be his last opportunity to do so. No matter what he pretended, he didn't seriously think that their escapade would go unnoticed.

However, if his mother noticed Donatello and Michelangelo's absence, she was bound to worry a _lot_.

"Let's go." He addressed Donatello. "Do you need help to climb on your horse?"

Donatello shook his head shyly. "No. We can use this rope and the stirrup, see?"

Leonardo watched and realized that his brother was right. He had really thought about everything.

Well, almost everything.

"Alright." He nodded to Donatello and Michelangelo to climb on, which they did with sad faces, and got ready to do the same on his own horse.

He gave a last longing look to the place he very likely wouldn't see again in a long time...

Then the ground trembled.

* * *

Nobody in the village had seen Michelangelo or Donatello since they had come to Leatherhead's forge, and both Raphael and Leonardo were nowhere to be found as well. Tang Shen and Leatherhead had, however, quickly found the two sleeping guards supposed to guard the postern. Leatherhead had woken them up and Tang Shen had interrogated them. She had begun with asking their names - Bebop and Rocksteady - so she could make sure the next thing these two would guard was the laundry, maybe.

She found it hard to believe that Donatello had drugged them, but their sleepiness and the fact they kept yawning despite Leatherhead's threatening growls tended to add credibility to their tale. It was a good thing her son hadn't put a heavier dose of soporific in the drinks or they wouldn't have been able to wake up before several hours.

She also couldn't believe that Leonardo and Raphael would have been accomplices in corrupting the guards.

And finally, she couldn't believe that all four of her children were on their own in the desert right now.

"Send word to my husband and my brother-in-law," she instructed another guard. "And bring as much voluntaries as you can find. We need to find them."

Worry gnawed at Tang Shen's heart as the search party set off. All available people had come forward, as well as a good part of the caravan, including their leader, Hun. Even though the man couldn't to be trusted according to her husband, she wasn't willing to refuse his help right now.

Her boys' lives might very well depend on how quickly they were found, and the desert was a vast place.

* * *

The tremor wasn't strong enough to open the ground, but it unsettled the horses. The ones Karai, Raphael and Leonardo had borrowed were trained and didn't try to kick or run away, but Michelangelo and Donatello's horse wasn't.

Leonardo barely had the time to register what was happening before his little brothers were both sent to the ground by the panicking animal.

"No!"

Both he and Raphael ran to them while Karai hurried to try and calm the horse.

"Mikey, Donnie! Are you alright?"

"Ouch," the young boys whined, unaware of the relief it brought to their brothers.

If they could complain, then none of the worst-case scenarios Leonardo was picturing in his head had come true.

The two eldest knelt in the sand to take a better look at Michelangelo and Donatello. Donatello was already rolling on his knees and standing up with a grimace, but Michelangelo was holding his ankle, his features crumpled.

"It hurts," he complained, tears in his eyes.

"Take it easy," Raphael said in a worried tone.

Donatello immediately knelt back to look at his twin's injury. "Can you put pressure on it?" he asked, helping Michelangelo to stand up.

Leonardo put his arms around his brother's shoulders to steady him on one leg. Michelangelo carefully put his injured feet in the sand.

"I can," he said tentatively. "But it still hurts."

"It's sprained, then," Donatello decided.

Leonardo swore inwardly. "We need ice," he said as Raphael scooped Michelangelo up in his arms.

"And where do you intend to find ice?" Raphael said through gritted teeth. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a desert."

Leonardo bit back a hot reply. He understood Raphael's frustration. Ice didn't just appear from nowhere.

Karai was coming back with the horse. "It has calmed down," she said. "But you probably shouldn't ride on him right now."

"Mikey can ride with me," Raphael said. "And Leo can take Donnie with him."

"I don't know why they gave you that horse," Karai mused. "Obviously it's not trained enough."

"It's not Klunk's fault!" Michelangelo protested.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Klunk? You named that horse 'Klunk'?"

Michelangelo nodded. "It's the perfect name! And I chose him. He's the nicest of horses, and he would never hurt me! Something must have scared him."

"Earthquakes tend to scare horses," Karai remarked gravely.

"No, something else!" Michelangelo insisted.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Michelangelo bowed his head. "But there has to be."

Leonardo stroked his hair, unwilling to contradict him when he was hurt and upset. "Let's go before the ground trembles again," he said softly.

Picking Donatello up, he put him on his horse and climbed after him, while Raphael did the same with Michelangelo. Karai climbed on her own horse, keeping Klunk's reins in one hand.

They left the area in a somber mood. With Michelangelo injured, their chances to come home unnoticed had gone from almost inexistent to zero. Donatello was trembling from the shock and retrospective fear and Leonardo hugged him tightly. No doubt the boy felt guilty.

"Shh, Donnie, you're safe and Mikey too," he whispered in his brother's ear.

Donatello hugged Leonardo's arm tightly and leaned against his chest as if he wanted to bury himself there.

"He's hurting and I can't do anything," he answered in a blank voice.

"Mom will heal him in no time, you'll see." Leonardo didn't mention that their mother would probably do more than heal Michelangelo after she would have learned about the day's events. He didn't look forward to telling her, that was for sure. How was she going to react?

They went around a dune and Leonardo stopped his horse in shock, realizing that he was going to have his answer sooner than expected.

There in the distance, on her very own horse and accompanied by apparently half the village, stood his mother.

* * *

Tang Shen's cold fury was terrifying, and her sons didn't dare to do anything else than ride besides her. She had taken Michelangelo in front of her on her horse, and would have gladly done the same for Donatello if it had been possible.

Things being as they were, she wanted Michelangelo to be the most comfortable possible. His ankle was swollen and he was starting to run a fever.

"Hang on, my little one," she whispered. "We're almost home."

She had been immensely relieved to see that they were all alive and in one piece, but she was more angry with them than she had thought possible. At the same time, she wanted nothing more than hugging them and never letting them go.

_They're alive. Calm down._

She had asked them what had happened, and they had briefly told her about the tremor. Further explanations would wait until they were back home.

_My babies. What were you thinking?_

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

The family dojo had never looked so unwelcoming to Raphael, and he knew it was the same for Leonardo. He felt even worse than when he had seen his mother in the desert, or when they had come back to the oasis to realize their father had arrived and was about to go look for them.

But not as bad as he had felt when he had seen Michelangelo and Donatello fall from their horse, not by a long shot.

Their parents watched them sternly, waiting for their answer. Karai had left with her father and Michelangelo and Donatello had been sent to their rooms. Michelangelo's ankle had been wrapped in clothes soaked in cold water and his fever had been treated, but he was exhausted and Donatello didn't want to leave him.

In the silence that stretched, Raphael wondered which one of them was supposed to answer. He guessed he could do it, but honestly it had been Karai's idea and Leonardo had been the keenest to follow it. He glanced at his twin to see whether he was going to try to explain himself.

"We didn't think they would follow us," Leonardo said in a small voice, as if on cue.

"And if they hadn't, then it would have been alright, wouldn't it?" Yoshi raised an eyebrow.

Leonardo bit his lip. "No."

"Anything could have happened to you, and we wouldn't have known!" their mother took over. The disappointment in her tone was almost unbearable. "What are the rules?"

"Don't go in the desert alone," Leonardo answered dutifully.

"And?" Tang Shen added, watching Raphael.

"Make sure someone knows where you are at all times, or that you can be found quickly," Raphael replied softly.

"And may I know why you did none of these very important things?" Tang Shen went on mercilessly.

"We… We wanted to explore." Leonardo fixed his gaze on the floor, refusing to meet his mother's eye. He was well-aware that it sounded like a very lame reason for doing what they had done.

"Your poor example could have had dire consequences," Yoshi said sternly. "What if your brothers had been lost in the desert?"

"I know," Leonardo whispered miserably.

Raphael shivered at the very thought.

"Not to mention that this part of the desert is especially dangerous," Yoshi went on. "Like you realized, the ground is weakened there."

Raphael saw Leonardo glance at their father in surprise, but his brother didn't reply. He decided to ask the question he knew was on his lips. "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"Because we adults know it, and you're not allowed to leave the oasis without at least one adult," Yoshi answered without even blinking.

The answer was convincing enough, and in any case Raphael wasn't going to push it.

By the end of the lecture, he had forgotten about it. They were forbidden to leave the oasis at all until further notice and grounded inside the house for the following month, except for their training and the various chores that their parents had listed.

Their immediate future didn't exactly look bright.

* * *

Yoshi was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. Tang Shen stroked his back, glad that he was allowing himself to retrospectively panic now that they were alone.

"I can't believe that they would be so stupid."

"They're teenagers," she replied. "They're bound to be reckless at times."

Yoshi looked at her wryly. "That's not what you were saying half an hour earlier."

Tang Shen smiled at her husband. "I don't want them to believe I condone that kind of behavior. They scared me."

"Sorry I wasn't there," Yoshi said softly.

Tang Shen closed her eyes. "I know you couldn't. And everybody helped."

"Even Hun," Yoshi said moodily.

"He wanted to help and I had no reason to refuse," Tang Shen said softly.

Yoshi grimaced. He didn't like the idea of that man helping his wife, or wandering in that part of the desert, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He wondered whether he should tell Tang Shen more about the true reason nobody was welcome in this area. It was sometimes hard to tell what was history and what belonged to legend, and he had never taken that particular tale as seriously as Saki did…

Tang Shen's question brought him out of his thoughts. "What are you going to do with the guards?"

Yoshi's face grew even somber. "Bebop and Rocksteady? I knew we shouldn't have hired them. They're the grandnephews of an old family friend living in the capital. He sent them to me because they were getting themselves in a little too much trouble." He sighed. "To answer your question, I have no idea."

"Well, I suggest you let your brother handle them, then. I'm sure he didn't take well the fact they let his daughter out - more than once if you ask me."

Yoshi chuckled. "Then they're going to spend a long time in our jail."

"We have a jail?"

"We had, in the caves. I'm sure we can reopen it for the occasion."

* * *

Leonardo wasn't managing to find sleep, not after his parents' lecture. They had made clear enough how disappointed they were, and to him it was the worst part of their punishment.

He heard a soft knock at the door and wondered who it was. Karai? No, she was probably as grounded as they were.

Raphael, who wasn't sleeping either, stood up grumpily to open the door. "Donnie? What are you doing here?"

Leonardo leaned on his elbow to look into the tear-stained face of his little brother.

"I'm so-sorry you're in t-trouble because of us," Donatello hiccupped.

Raphael scooped him up. "Hey, it's okay, Donnie. Mom and Dad didn't kill us, see?"

Donatello's pitiful face showed enough what he thought of the joke. Raphael shuffled his hair. "Seriously. We're not mad at you."

_Anymore,_ Leonardo added in his head, remembering how furious his twin had been when he had found out they had been followed.

"And besides, you're in trouble too."

"I'm sorry too," a small voice said, and Michelangelo hopped inside the room.

Leonardo caught his brother before he could fall and sat him in his lap.

"Mikey! You were supposed to stay in bed," Donatello protested indignantly, wiping his snotty nose on Raphael's arm, who grimaced.

Michelangelo ignored the remark. "I don't think we'll have this picnic tomorrow after all," he said sadly.

Leonardo smiled. "Yes, sorry. We're kind of forever grounded at the moment."

Michelangelo sighed. "Yes, we're too." Then he brightened up. "Does it mean we're grounded together? Now that's really great!"

Raphael cleared his throat and Michelangelo hunched his shoulders.

"I didn't mean…"

"We know what you mean, Mikey," Leonardo reassured him. He watched pensively at the child hugging him while Donatello was latching on Raphael. "Hey. Want to stay here tonight?"

The two youngest nodded with enthusiasm and he and Raphael pushed their beds closer so there was enough room for four. It wasn't the most comfortable layout, especially as they had to make sure nobody would risk putting pressure on Michelangelo's ankle, but it didn't matter.

They were happy enough to be together.


	10. Ceremony

_Six months later_

Leonardo sat in the audience, his eyes set on Raphael. His brother cut a fine figure in his ceremonial clothes.

He was happy for him, he really was. He only wished he could be at his side.

Next to him, his mother had put an arm around his shoulders. Donatello and Michelangelo bounced in their seats, excited by the whole ceremonial, while his cousin Karai sat motionless, her face blank. Leonardo knew she wanted to be on the stage, with the other teenagers about to be welcomed in the firebending group of their community. He knew she had the required skills; but of course, Karai couldn't claim them without putting herself in a very delicate position regarding her father.

He wasn't sure what she was going to do now. His training had officially ended with him failing the final test, while Raphael's was going to take a new turn. He didn't know whether his twin would keep training their cousin, or even if he could. Learning to bend fire was no easy task, and accidents happened even under the supervision of experienced teachers.

Leonardo distractedly glanced at the other people on the stage. There was his father, of course - presiding the ceremony was his duty this year - and his uncle amongst the other warriors. Every teenager who had passed the final test stood in a line on the front.

He wished he could come to terms with the fact he would never stand at their side, but it was still difficult for him.

As was only appropriate, the ceremony was held outdoors, under the sun. Each of the oasis' ruling families was present. Leonardo knew them all, along with their heirs; but it was only a vague knowledge, as he and Raphael had never really mixed with them. They had been self-sufficient most of their childhood, and their close family was all they needed now.

It was the first time they were separated in such a way. Leonardo couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt, but he refused to dwell on the feeling. It was Raphael's day and he would do everything he could to show his support to his twin.

Raphael was precisely looking for him in the crowd. Leonardo grinned at him while Donatello and Michelangelo waved excitedly. His smile disappeared as soon as Raphael stopped looking, though - he was feeling the beginnings of a headache and had to restrain himself from massaging his temples. He didn't need his mother to know that he was feeling ill, or she might want to send him back to their home.

Months had passed since their excursion to the dried-up well, and he had learned next to nothing about it in the meantime. He hadn't dared to try and come back, not that he truly had that possibility. Raphael and he had been closely monitored, even after their grounding period had been over. To be fair, it hadn't been as bad as he had feared; even though they missed on fun events, like the visit of the caliph's delegate, he and his three brothers had a lot of fun together.

After that, their training had increased in intensity, and he barely had any time for himself anymore.

If Leonardo thought about it, the only thing that had changed in his life was the regular headaches he got, especially when the full moon was close. He had confided in Karai once, and she had joked that she was the same. At first he hadn't understood the joke, which had led to a very embarrassing educating moment about girls and menstruations - and he was _never_ going to complain about anything to Karai ever again.

He had told his mother, though, and the tea she gave him tasted horrible but was efficient most of the time. She hadn't seemed overly worried; she knew he was stressed.

Leonardo remembered the day when Saki had allowed them to try the basic moves required to give life to a small flame. Raphael's amazed expression when the sparkle of fire had sprouted from his hands was a fond memory.

Leonardo himself hadn't managed to do the same, no matter how hard he tried - no matter how much he called upon the energy that he felt deep within himself, and that he could only brush and never grasp.

He was ashamed of himself, although nobody had reproached him for his inability to display some skill in that area - not even Saki.

And this was why he didn't stand on the stage with the other teenagers, the ones who would soon be officially allowed to use their powers in public. Of course, they still had years of training ahead of them; this ceremony was nonetheless an important rite of passage in their community.

Leonardo stifled a sigh and glanced at the other ruling families in the audience. He could only guess what they probably whispered behind closed doors: how much of a shame it was that the Hamato family presented only one son today.

To be honest, though, he didn't know them very well. They lived in other parts of the oasis and he had rarely played with their children - not that he had played more with the children of the village near his home, actually.

He had always had everything he wanted in his bond with Raphael and his close family.

But nobody had dared to say anything to his face. Maybe it was his family's standing, or maybe the fact that Raphael promised to be the most powerful of all the boys and girls presented today.

The gong rang, indicating the beginning of the ceremony, and Leonardo stopped his reflections to focus on its flow.

* * *

Raphael focused hard to restrain the urge to scratch his neck. He was the center of a lot of people's attention and was expected to act accordingly - that was, with the greatest _dignity_.

His father was making a speech, saying how proud they were to welcome them in their community and how much they expected from them, and all he could think of was whether or not somebody would notice if he used the piece of cloth around his shoulder to rub his irritated skin.

_Get your act together, Raph._

To distract his attention, he looked again for his family in the crowd. It put a smile on his lips to see how enthusiastically his youngest brothers bounced in their seats, and how focused Leonardo looked. More focused than him, apparently. Karai's expression didn't show anything, but he knew how furious she felt not to be on the stage with him. She had discovered her own powers a few weeks after he had, but of course they couldn't tell anyone.

Raphael almost shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it.

He turned his attention back to his father. The ceremony in itself was rather boring to him so far, but what would come next filled his heart with anticipation. Indeed, the firebenders of his family - Yoshi, Saki and even Splinter who wasn't exactly related to them but a very close friend, as much as a master who could do as he pleased - would bring him to a secret place for his initiation. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he couldn't wait to be there.

Raphael loved the warmth that filled his core being when he called upon the element of Fire. He could create a flame the size of his palm now, and keep it alive while performing kata for longer than any other firebender his age. He had been warned that he should not try to make a flame too big at that stage, at least not without close supervision. He had, of course, still tried - with Leonardo and Karai and three buckets of water nearby - but the flame had died instead of becoming bigger.

It looked like he would have to be patient after all.

Yes, Raphael was happy with himself and his life right now. The only downside was that his twin brother couldn't be at his side today, and wouldn't partake in the next part of his training.

He knew it was a hard blow for Leonardo. His brother had become more withdrawn lately, and although Raphael did his best to support him he wasn't sure it was enough.

Maybe the upcoming changes would do him good. Leonardo had mentioned wanting to specialize in weapons of steel like the sword. There were decent combat instructors in the oasis. Every warrior was a firebender, granted, but maybe he could convince his father to make an exception for once? And if he refused, then Raphael would wait until it was his turn to rule the oasis and make that change himself. He couldn't imagine his life without his brother nearby.

"Hamato Raphael."

Raphael realized that his father had finished his speech and stepped forwards, heart beating. Following the ceremonial, he bowed low. All around him, he could see the warriors moving together - and soon a fire snake was encircling him. He raised his head like he was supposed to and the fire snake became a welcoming cocoon. Its many colors filled his heart with wondrous admiration. Fire was so beautiful, so fierce and alive. He was honored to be able to bend it.

The moment passed too soon and the cocoon dissipated. Raphael looked into his father's face, the proud smile he saw there warming his heart in a similar way the flames had.

"You've been deemed worthy."


	11. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Quick update. Make sure you've read the previous chapter!_   
_Also… fi-nal-ly! Ha!_

After the ceremony, Raphael followed his father back to their home, where they changed clothes.

"Where are we going?" Raphael could barely contain his excitement. He hadn't been in the desert since the disastrous trip to the dried-up well with Leonardo and Karai.

"You'll see," Yoshi answered mysteriously, a teasing smile on his lips.

Raphael wasn't going to give up so easily. "Are we going to go north or south? You can at least tell me that," he tried.

His father chuckled. "I could, but where would be the fun in that?"

Raphael sighed theatrically but didn't insist. They were going to meet with Saki and Splinter at the gates, and then he would have his answer.

They went north. Raphael didn't talk at first, too busy breathing in the hot air. The sun was bathing his head, which he hadn't covered. He could feel the energy running inside his body, and as he exhaled, sparkles lit in front of him.

However, they didn't go deep into the desert like he had thought. Instead, they turned east to join the mountains that almost completely encircled the oasis. His companions dismounted, and he did the same, baffled.

They found a stable behind a cliff, with food and water.

"It's still from the groundwater table of the oasis," Splinter answered his silent question. "We'll leave the horses there. They won't be able to follow us in the mountains."

Raphael did as he was told. Soon he was climbing alongside his father and uncle, with Splinter leading the way. While the exercise wasn't entirely foreign to him, it was the first time he did it from this side of the mountain range.

They took a break for lunch on a narrow plateau. When they arrived at the top, the sun was at its highest point in the sky.

"Wow," Raphael whispered. He had never been so high before, and the view was breathtaking. South was the oasis with its patchwork of domains and villages, and north was the desert, extending as far as his narrowed eyes could see.

"This is your home, and has been the home of your ancestors for many generations," Yoshi said proudly, putting his hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Whatever else you do in your life, your main task will always remain to protect it and the people who belong to it."

Raphael nodded fiercely.

"And by doing so, you'll also help protect the whole caliphate," Splinter said gravely. "Such had been our duty for centuries."

The three men and Raphael sat in a circle. Splinter closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, they were burning with feelings Raphael couldn't pinpoint.

"Let me tell you a story."

Raphael didn't even try to hide his curiosity. He hugged his knees and listened intently.

"Two hundred years ago, this oasis wasn't only a stopover for caravans. It was renowned for his open-mindedness and a shelter for refugees. Our ancestors gave men and women a second chance in life. We even accepted people from other lands, like waterbenders."

"Waterben… wait a minute. You can bend other elements than fire?" Raphael exclaimed, flabbergasted. The thought had never once occurred to him.

Splinter nodded. "Yes. At the time, it was usual to meet people harnessing the energy of water, earth and even air. It is said that it's still the case in other parts of the world, but not here. Not anymore."

"What happened?" Raphael whispered, hanging on Splinter's every word.

Splinter's gaze hardened.

"One of the people we welcomed broke our trust. A waterbender. With his followers, he used his powers to take over the water access and blackmail us." Splinter stroked his beard. "Without water, nothing can survive in the desert. Whoever controls the water resource controls everything."

"People accepted that?" Raphael said, indignant.

"Most of them did. Some allied themselves with the new leader, other resisted. Our ancestors were amongst that number." Splinter paused, letting Raphael digest the news. "They managed to gather enough firebenders to challenge the waterbenders. There was a fight. Many good people lost their lives, including the caliph of that time."

Splinter stayed silent for a moment.

"They defeated him. None of his waterbender followers survived, and very little of our own men."

Raphael bowed his head to honor the dead.

"This is where history ends and legend begins," Splinter went on. "It is said that the leader himself wasn't killed, only weakened. It is said that he froze himself deep inside the well, which dried up, and that an earthquake sealed it. And it is said…" Splinter watched each of his companions in turn.

Raphael glanced at his uncle and father. Saki was listening grimly while Yoshi seemed dubious.

"…that he's biding his time. That he'll wake up once again, and try to take over our home once more."

In the silence that followed, Splinter stretched. "Of course, some of my students are having a harder time believing it than others."

Yoshi cleared his throat. "I mean, two hundred years is a long time. Even if the man wasn't dead at the time, he surely is now."

"Our duty is to watch over his grave and make sure the legend remains that, a legend," Saki said harshly.

Raphael pondered what he had learned. Everything he had thought he knew was now challenged by this new knowledge. He would need time to adjust, but he was also honored to be trusted with such a secret.

Something else was nagging at him. "Where was the fight?"

Splinter pointed at an area in the west. "There. That place used to be part of the oasis. It had gardens and a well always full. Now the desert rules it."

Raphael had a nasty feeling that it was the place Karai and Leonardo had wanted to explore so badly. He hoped he wasn't blushing. No wonder Casey hadn't wanted to linger there. The whole area was a cemetery.

"Nowadays, the caliphate is forbidden to waterbenders. We won't make the same mistake twice," Splinter added. "Oh, and Raphael." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You can't tell your brother."

Raphael blinked. "What? But why?"

"This knowledge has been for our warriors' ears only for decades," Splinter said softly. "No one else is allowed to know, not even those dearest to our heart."

Yoshi nodded. "I never told your mother."

"But…" Raphael watched the ground, not sure how to explain himself. How was he supposed to keep such a secret from his twin? And what if Leonardo showed interest again for the dried-up well? How was he going to stop him without telling him why?

Saki put a hand on his shoulder. "We're trusting you, Raphael. You're one of us now."

Raphael smiled gratefully at his uncle and kept his struggle to himself.

"What was his name?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

Splinter sighed. "His original name has been forgotten. Everybody called him by the name he had chosen for himself."

The old firebender looked Raphael in the eye.

"The Shredder."

* * *

The sun was setting when Raphael and his companions came back to the oasis. He remained lost in thought for the main part of the return trip. As soon as he was home, he made for his room, but it was empty.

"Where is Leo?"

His mother sighed. "He wanted to be alone." She glanced at Yoshi. "I saw no reason to deny him that."

Yoshi nodded. "I agree," he said softly.

Raphael shrugged. Surely Leonardo wouldn't want _him_ to stay away. "I think I know where he is," he merely said. "I'll go fetch him."

He hurried to Leonardo's favorite cave, certain he would find his brother here. And indeed, Leonardo was sitting next to the pool, his fingers playing in the water. He could barely discern his features in the twilight. Luckily, it was the full moon, and the silvery light prevented the place from being in total darkness.

"Hey, Leo."

Leonardo lifted his head towards him. "Hey, Raph!" he said, his voice cheerful. "How was your initiation?"

"It was great!" Raphael sat next to his brother. "But, uh… I'm not allowed to tell you about it."

Leonardo's shoulders sagged. "I was expecting something like this," he said sadly. "Don't worry, I won't ask you to break any promises you made."

"Thanks, Leo." Raphael took a deep breath. This was going smoother than he had expected. "What have you been up to?"

"Me? Well, I've talked to Karai. I'll have more time to help her with her investigations now that I won't be training with you and Saki so much. She thinks we could try to go back to the dried-up well now that things have settled down."

Raphael tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"What's the matter?"

"Yeah… About that. Don't you think it's an old story now? Maybe you should try to explore some other place," he said, his voice not as steady as he would have liked.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes. "Raph."

_So much for going smoothly. _Raphael stood up and began pacing. He didn't want his brother going anywhere near that place to _explore _after what he had learned today, but he couldn't tell him why without betraying his family's trust.

"I'm just saying, this obsession of yours isn't healthy. You'll find nothing there!"

Leonardo stood up and crossed his arms.

"And how do _you_ know?"

"I'm just…" Raphael threw his arms up, frustrated. "I'm not allowed to tell you, okay? Just trust me."

"I trust you," Leonardo said softly. "Maybe you could trust _me_, too? I have a feeling it's important and…"

"Well, last time your feeling got Mikey injured!"

It was a low blow and Raphael knew it.

Leonardo winced. "Fine," he said coldly. "Then I won't talk to you about it again. Happy?"

Raphael knew a loophole when he heard one. "As long as you don't do things behind my back…"

"Oh, now _I'_m the one doing things behind the other's back?"

Raphael clenched his fists. He had never felt so frustrated in his entire life. "Look, I didn't choose to leave you behind, okay?"

"Raph…"

"But you know what the rules are, and it's not my fault you can't bend fire…"

"Raph!"

Leonardo's voice sounded almost afraid now, but Raphael wasn't done. "And I have no problem with that, really I don't, but I've learned _things _and I know _more_ than you do, so when I'm asking you to trust me it's not to dismiss you or anything, it's just because I'm trying to prot-"

"Raphael!"

This got Raphael's attention. Leonardo never used his full name, and he definitely looked scared in the reddish light. Raphael blinked. Why reddish? The moonlight wasn't reddish.

He looked down and realized that his fists were in fire. He gaped and tried to extinguish the flames - to no avail.

"I… I can't control it!" he shouted. Now the fire that had always looked so soothing to him seemed dangerous and even _hungry…_

The flames climbed up his arms and his clothes caught fire. Raphael watched in fascination. His thoughts were like frozen. Even the pain that slowly crept through his skin didn't make him budge…

Then he found himself surrounded by water that both extinguished the flames and snapped him out of his trance.

Raphael took a deep breath. Leonardo must have pushed him inside the pool. _Quick thinking, Leo, well done. _Then Raphael realized that he shouldn't have been able to breathe in the water and that he was, in fact, still standing next the entrance of the cave. Leonardo himself stood several feet away from both the pool and Raphael.

And there was still water above Raphael's head, pouring down on him, water that flowed from the pool in a nice arc of a circle - _upwards_…

Leonardo let his arms fall at his sides and the water splashed on the ground. His expression showed the deepest relief before he watched his hands, baffled.

Raphael merely gaped at him, speechless. When he found his voice again, it stammered.

"You're… You're a waterbender?!"


	12. Secrets Told, Secrets Kept

At first Leonardo didn't react. Then he gaped back at his twin, his surprise so obvious that Raphael didn't doubt he hadn't known.

"What do you mean, _water_ bender? You can bend other elements than Fire?"

Raphael was having a hard time finding his words. It was partly because of the fact he was totally, completely, utterly _baffled_. It also was because the pain was catching up with him.

"Ouch!" His skin had blistered and he knew he needed medical attention. He wasn't the first firebender-in-training to lose control, though, and he was confident his mother would know how to deal with such injuries.

Leonardo was at his side in one split second. "Okay, don't move. I'll go look for help."

"No!" Somehow, Raphael didn't want other people to come near that cave. What if they guessed what had happened?

_They can't. There are plenty of reasons why there would be water on the ground, none of them involving my brother bending a forbidden element._

Still, he hurried to leave the cave. "I'll go with you, I can still walk."

"Are you sure? You… Raph! Wait for me!" Leonardo quickly caught up with him. "I can't believe you knew water could be bent," he whispered, more to himself than to Raphael. "And… Hey, be careful with your clothes!"

Raphael gritted his teeth to bit back the '_Ow' _he gladly would have shouted. Leonardo carefully tore the dangling parts of his half-burned tunic so it wouldn't come into contact with his arms.

"I didn't know before today," Raphael whispered. He was vaguely worried about what his parents would say about his burns; they looked nasty enough under the moonlight, but in no way life-threatening. He was, however, downright _scared _about what their reaction to his brother's newfound talent could be. "Leo, you can't say a word to anyone."

"About what?" Leonardo said distractedly, focusing on his task.

"About the fact you're… about the fact you can… You know. Waterbend."

"What, it's evil or something?" Leonardo snorted derisively.

Raphael averted his eyes, not answering.

"Oh come on! Seriously? I'm evil now?"

Leonardo's incredulity and _hurt _was breaking his twin's heart.

"Of course not, don't be stupid! It's just… it's just…" Raphael shook his head. "Please."

Leonardo's eyes widened. It had been years since his brother last played that card. "Alright, but you owe me an explanation."

"Later." Not shouting his pain was becoming harder and harder, and Raphael spoke fast. "Just tell Mom and Dad that I wanted to show you something and it backfired, but as I'm not completely stupid I had made sure to put a bucket of water nearby and…"

Leonardo cut him off. "Are you seriously trying to figure out a convincing lie _now_? You better worry about your arms. You burned them pretty bad."

"You really think I could forget?" Raphael winced.

They were coming closer to their home and Leonardo didn't insist. Instead, he accelerated to get help, and a moment later Raphael almost collapsed in the strong arms of his father.

"Raphael!"

* * *

Leonardo watched as his mother bandaged Raphael's arms after she had used water to cool down the burns.

His thoughts ran wild behind his calm-but-concerned facade.

Waterbend. He could waterbend, apparently without even thinking about it. He couldn't wait to be alone and try it again. Would the water answer his call, or had it been a one shot?

But Raphael had seemed so panicked, more worried about Leonardo than about himself when he was the one injured.

What did his brother know?

"You've been careless, my son," his father was half-heartedly scolding Raphael. "You're lucky it's merely superficial. Showing off to your brother could have waited until you were more advanced in your training, couldn't it?"

Raphael bowed his head in faked shame. "Sorry, Dad."

Leonardo bit his lip to avoid saying his twin hadn't been showing off at all. If Raphael would rather have his father think he was careless than telling him the truth, Leonardo didn't feel like he had the right to interfere. It still bothered him to lie to his parents.

Not to mention that for once he was gifted, truly gifted, for something, it looked like he couldn't say a word about it. Raphael better had a good reason to ask such a thing from him.

"Further training will have to wait until you're fully recovered," Yoshi was going on, his voice soft.

Leonardo lost track of the rest of his father's talk as he focused his attention on the bowl of water his mother had brought. He itched to try different moves - in the cave he had raised his arms, hadn't he? - and see whether they triggered a reaction from the liquid. Maybe he could? Surely nobody would notice if the water moved a little.

Raphael coughed, effectively getting Leonardo's attention. "I'm sure _Leo_ will be happy to help me go to bed, Mom, don't worry," he said, glaring at his twin.

"Of course," Leonardo quickly said, putting his hands behind his back to resist temptation. "Are you ready?"

"Not quite," Shen answered on Raphael's behalf. "I'll give you something for the pain first."

Raphael didn't protest, which made Leonardo wince. He hated to see any of his brothers in pain.

Later, when they both lay on their beds and he could hear Raphael's regular breathing, indicating without the shadow of a doubt that his brother was sleeping, Leonardo stood up and came next to the pitcher of water that was in their room, should they be thirsty during the night.

Without a sound, he lifted first his fingers, then his hands, then his whole arms.

The water didn't budge.

Leonardo silenced his disappointment. If waterbending was anything like firebending, he had to do the right moves. He couldn't remember what exactly he had done in the cave; he had been too scared for Raphael.

He went back to bed. Tomorrow, he would try again; and again and again until he got it right.

This time, he knew he would.

* * *

When Raphael awoke next morning, he didn't remember for a blissful second what had happened. Then reality crashed upon him - he was hurt, Leonardo was a waterbender, he had lied to his father about his injury, Leonardo was a _waterbender_, he wouldn't be able to train in weeks, Leonardo was a _freaking waterbender_, when did this happened to them?

Raphael knew he had a decision to make - but to be honest, he had already made up his mind, in that split second when he had realized what Leonardo could do - who he was.

His twin came first, no matter what. Raphael would do what it took to keep him safe - even betraying his family's trust and telling him secrets only firebenders could hear. Anything so Leonardo wouldn't be tempted to tell anyone else about his gifts. After what he had learned, Raphael had a nasty feeling it could only end badly.

With a groan, the injured teenager stood up. Moving his arms was excruciating, and he was going to need help for his most basic needs in the days to come. He hated it in advance.

"Hey, Raph. How are you feeling today?"

Raphael glanced at Leonardo, who had apparently been watching over him for a while. The sun was already high in the sky. "Like one of those mummies Dad told us about," he groaned, moving his bandaged arms ever so slightly as he straightened up.

"Mom said you should drink this when you wake up." Leonardo brought a teacup to Raphael's lips.

Raphael didn't protest. He needed a clear mind for the upcoming conversation; he couldn't afford to let pain blur his thoughts.

"You scared me," Leonardo admitted when Raphael had drunk. "Fire _is_ dangerous, you know? More than water, I would say."

Raphael tensed but didn't reply.

Leonardo cleared his throat. "I'll get you breakfast, and then you can tell me what you know. Deal?"

"Deal," Raphael answered morosely.

And he was true to his word. In between the mouthfuls of fruits and pancakes, he told his twin what he had learned about the past.

How waterbenders had taken over the oasis, two centuries ago. How some firebenders had fought and defeated them. How the leader of the waterbenders might or might not be dead, frozen in the dried-up well.

How waterbenders were now unwelcome inside the caliphate.

When he had finished his tale, he expected Leonardo to comment on how Raphael was right and he couldn't tell anyone anything.

Instead, Leonardo leaned forward, his eyes gleaming with a dangerous light. "So there _are _others."

"What? I mean, yes, but what good is it to you? You'll never meet them."

Leonardo's shoulders sagged a little. "I guess you're right. It seems like I'll have to learn on my own."

Now Raphael was really worrying. "You don't understand. You can't train! Nobody can know you're a waterbender, ever. It's too dangerous."

"I'll be careful," Leonardo merely answered. "Thanks for warning me, Raph."

Raphael would have clenched his fists if the mere thought of that move hadn't sent shivers of pain through his spine.

"I'm serious, Leo. You should have heard Splinter! He was _serious_!"

"Raph, even if that… _Shredder_… was evil, it doesn't mean that all waterbenders are," Leonardo objected. "And I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time thinking he's still alive."

Raphael audibly sighed. "At least promise me something."

"What?" Leonardo asked warily.

"Don't try anything until I'm recovered. I'll feel better if I know I can…" _Protect you. Stand between you and those who would like to harm you. _Would it ever come to that? Would their neighbors - would their _family_ turn against Leonardo if they knew? He couldn't believe it. His mother loved them dearly. His father too… '_Your main task will always remain to protect it and the people who belong to it,'_ Yoshi had said as they watched the oasis. But Leonardo was part of it. And he wasn't a danger, why would he? "…help," he said, conscious that his twin was waiting for the end of his sentence.

"Alright," Leonardo said slowly. "I promise."

And although Raphael wasn't entirely relieved - they were only postponing the problem - he knew it was the best he could hope for.

Now if only he could make it clearer to Leonardo just how important it was to keep a low profile…

* * *

Yoshi couldn't focus on the paperwork he had wanted to get done today. He had decided to stay home, in case his son Raphael needed him.

The experienced firebender knew that accidents happened, but he was surprised that Raphael had gotten injured so stupidly. To firebend on his own, and at night… And to lose control to such an extent…

Yoshi had always thought that if such a thing ever happened, it would be because a strong emotion would get the better of his sensitive, hot-tempered son.

Apparently he had been wrong.

_Let's hope he'll remember the lesson,_ Yoshi thought, sighing.

A knock at the door made him pause. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal Leonardo, who held it so Raphael could walk inside. Yoshi knew his wounded boy would only grow more frustrated as days passed and he couldn't use his arms. No doubt Leonardo's patience would soon be tested.

"I'll wait outside," Leonardo said, and he closed the door behind him.

Raphael stood awkwardly in front of his father. Yoshi didn't show how much his heart ached at the sight of his bandaged arms.

"Is there something you want to tell me, my son?"

Raphael cleared his throat. "Uh, yes. I've been thinking… about what you all told me yesterday…" He lowered his voice. "I've got a question."

"Go on," Yoshi encouraged him.

"Many caravans go through the desert," Raphael said. "How can we be sure that none of the travelers are waterbenders?"

Yoshi smiled. "All foreigners are tested at the borders. I don't know how, but the border guards have received special training. And someone would have to be born in the desert to find their way to this oasis without passing through the control points, which means they would either be a firebender or a non-bender."

Raphael emitted a strangled thing that Yoshi interpreted as a laugh. Had his son's lungs been burned by smoke? No, he was breathing just fine. _Relax, Yoshi. He's safe._

"And what if one of them managed to get inside the caliphate?" Raphael asked as an afterthought. "What would happen?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Well, if they didn't respect our rules and refused to leave, I guess they would be imprisoned. And the caliph's jail isn't a nice place to be in from what I've heard." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We're more susceptible to have to stop too curious travelers attracted by tales of power than waterbenders. I'm pretty sure you'll never see one in your entire life. I most certainly haven't."

Raphael emitted that strangled sound again. Maybe Yoshi should ask Tang Shen to check his lungs, just in case.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" he asked gently.

"No, thank you."

"Good." Yoshi made for the door. "Then I'll put you again in the good hands of your brother. You're lucky to have him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Raphael said with determination.

His certainty made Yoshi smile. His eldest sons were about to follow very different paths, and he was happy that it didn't undermine their bond.

After all, he only wanted the best for them both.


	13. In All Discretion

When Raphael's arms finally healed, it was hard to tell which one of the twins was the most relieved.

Raphael was, of course, thrilled by his regained ability to take care of himself by himself. He was also eager to train again, and to learn to master his abilities.

Leonardo, for his part, was both happy for his twin and glad he was now able to undertake his own training. He had kept his word to Raphael. For all the time his brother was unable to use his arms, he didn't try to use his newly discovered powers, no matter how much he itched to do so.

At least his headaches had stopped. He hadn't suffered a single one since he had bent water for the first - and only - time.

Therefore, the first day after Raphael was deemed completely healed and went back to his training, Leonardo took the first opportunity he had to disappear inside his favorite cave.

He had an appointment with Water.

* * *

Leonardo watched the place with a smile. The pool of water was clearly visible in the dim light, its surface as smooth as ever.

The teenager sat down, letting his fingers play with the liquid. He was going to try bending it again, of course; but for now, he was happy with the proximity of the element.

When he felt perfectly at peace, he stood up and stretched, going through some of the moves Saki had taught him and Raphael - well, Raphael more than him, but it didn't matter now - in the hope that they would help him find his inner balance.

He could only assume that waterbenders had their own moves, but in the absence of a proper teacher it was the best he could try.

Leonardo was so focused that he didn't hear the newcomer until she was right next to him.

"What are you doing?"

He quickly put his foot, which had been hanging mid-air, back on the ground and let his arms fall from the graceful semi-circle they were forming an instant ago.

"Karai! What are you doing here?" he stammered, vaguely annoyed at himself for forgetting that his cousin knew about this place.

"I was looking for you. You could have told me you wanted to exercise, I would have been glad to do it with you. Although I'm not sure about your choice of location. Wouldn't it be easier outside?"

Leonardo gulped. He couldn't explain to Karai why training outside wasn't practical. He wasn't going to tell her that he was not merely exercising; that he was, in fact, preparing himself for waterbending - something he knew he could achieve, he just had to figure out how.

"I like this place," he answered quickly. "Why were you looking for me?"

Karai shrugged. "We haven't really talked in weeks. I guess I wanted to know how you were doing."

Leonardo cleared his throat. It was true that he had barely left Raphael's side during the past weeks, and his twin had been in such a foul mood - especially on the last days - that Leonardo wasn't surprised when his cousin kept her distances.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm still unsure of what I'll do, but some training can't hurt, right? My body can use the exercise."

Karai tilted her head. "Do you mind if I join you? It's less fun when I do it alone. And you're the only one I can show my powers to now that Raphael is busy with his own advanced training."

Leonardo deliberately ignored the hint of bitterness in her voice. He knew she wanted to partake in said advanced training, as much as he knew how unfair it was that she couldn't.

Besides, she wasn't the only one with powers she couldn't show off with.

"You're missing our training sessions?" he said instead. "Sure, be my guest. We can even go outside if you want."

Karai shrugged. "Let's try it your way. After all, maybe it's appropriate to hide in the shadows. I'm not promising I won't light them, though."

With a cocky smile and a swift move of her arm, she created a small flame which hanged in the air between them.

"Nice move," Leonardo told her sincerely, and he was rewarded with her beaming.

Although his own training session was postponed, he was glad he could cheer Karai up a little.

* * *

Leonardo's next attempt at waterbending took place in the relative safety of the stables.

He hadn't exactly planned to do it there, but his chores of the day included taking care of the horses and the long, big drinking trough filled with nice transparent water was calling for him.

Besides, he figured that the horses wouldn't tell on him.

He had synced his breathing with the swinging of his arms and was about to unleash the sheer power of his inner being - in the hope of maybe, possibly moving the water a little - when his littlest brother rushed inside the stables with an upset expression.

Without even noticing his big brother was there, Michelangelo ran to Klunk the horse and hid his face in its mane.

"Mikey! Are you alright?" Leonardo immediately asked, forgetting about his thwarted attempt at using his powers.

His brother watched him with big eyes. "Leo!" Michelangelo extended an arm to him. "Help us!"

Leonardo came closer and embraced his shoulders.

"What's the matter, Mikey?"

"They want to take Klunk away from me!" Michelangelo choked on the last words and Klunk neighed softly.

"Who are _they_?"

"Mom and Dad." Michelangelo sniffled.

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What did you do?"

Michelangelo looked down. "You know how Donnie and I are forbidden to ride him on our own?"

"Yes." Leonardo had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Usually Leatherhead watches us, but he was too busy today. And Klunk was bored. So we did it anyways. We thought nobody saw us, but…"

"Somebody saw you." Leonardo stroked his little brother's hair.

Michelangelo nodded pitifully. "Yes. And they told Mom. And Mom told Dad. For once I would have preferred he worked on the other side of the oasis, but no! And now they're both mad at us and Klunk will be sent away and I'll never see him again."

"That's what they said?" It was surprising to Leonardo; it seemed needlessly cruel, considering how much Michelangelo loved that horse.

His brother shook his head. "Well, not exactly, but they were going to! They looked so angry!"

"What did they say, then?"

Michelangelo glanced at Leonardo with a sheepish expression on his childish face. "I don't know. I didn't stay to listen."

Leonardo's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that you ran away from Mom and Dad?"

Michelangelo nodded pitifully and Leonardo put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, you're in way more trouble than I thought."

"I don't want to be separated from Klunk!"

Michelangelo hid his face in Klunk's mane again, and Leonardo pulled him in his arms.

"I'm sure you won't be. Come on, Mikey, they won't do that to you. They love you!"

"I know, but they don't love Klunk," was the muffled response. "Not since I got hurt falling from him."

"Hey. It's in the past now," Leonardo soothed. "It's going to be alright. Now why don't you come back to the house, uh?"

Outside the stables, shouts could be heard.

"I think they're looking for you," Leonardo pointed out. "And you wouldn't want to let Donnie get scolded alone, now would you?"

Michelangelo shook his head. "He distracted them to give me time to say goodbye to Klunk."

Leonardo did his best not to show his amusement at his brothers' innate sense of drama. "I'm sure there is no need to. Now do you want me to come with you?"

Michelangelo nodded, and Leonardo took his hand to lead him out of the stables just as Donatello came running inside.

"They're right behind me!" he shouted, out of breath.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders before he could collide with a bucket on the floor.

"Leo!" Donatello slid behind the elder's back, apparently intending to use his brother as a human shield. "Help!"

"It'll be okay, Donnie." Leonardo suppressed a grin as Yoshi and Shen arrived into the stables, preparing to shamelessly plead his brothers' cause. He had no doubt he would win this case; he could already see the annoyance on his mother's face melt into an expression of tenderness.

Now if only his own problems were as easy to fix.

* * *

When the drama had died down and Michelangelo had been reassured that he and Donatello were not separated from Klunk forever but merely grounded for their disobedience, and after the two youngest had dealt with their emotions by gulping more food Leonardo would have thought possible for their size, the teenager retreated to his room in order to pursue his quest. At this stage he was ready to try bending a glass of water.

But clearly the universe was against his goal of the day, because his mother knocked at his door before he had the time to do anything else than take a deep breath.

"Leonardo? Can we talk to you?"

Leonardo's stomach knotted. He knew there was no objective reason he could be in trouble for, but he couldn't help being wary.

Was it how it felt like when you had a dangerous secret to keep?

"I'm coming, Mom."

He followed her to his father's study. Yoshi stopped sorting through scrolls as soon as they came in.

"Leonardo. Now that your brother has healed, you're going to have more time on your hands, aren't you?"

Leonardo nodded. His father was smiling warmly at him and he relaxed. He hadn't talked much to Yoshi in the past weeks, going as far as to subtly avoid him when he was home. He felt guilty about hiding his abilities from him. His father hadn't seemed to notice; he was probably too busy with his responsibilities as leader. Now that Leonardo paid close attention to it, his face looked even more tired than usual.

Luckily, his year as clan leader was almost at an end; he would be able to relax soon.

Yoshi considered his son carefully. "I remember you saying you wanted to learn how to handle the sword. Is it still true?"

Now Leonardo's interest was piqued. He had indeed talked to his parents about that possibility around the time it had become clear to him that he would never be a firebender - that he would never be a warrior in his home. He still wanted to be able to defend himself and others, and learning to use a weapon would allow him to do just that.

Of course, it was before he realized that his path lay with bending after all.

"Yes," he answered, giving the word as much conviction as he could muster.

"Like we said, we will support you no matter what you do." Shen smiled.

_Oh really?_ Leonardo thought wryly_. That's not exactly what Raph thinks._

"I've discussed it with Splinter," Yoshi went on. "He's willing to teach you the basics."

Leonardo was unable to hide his surprise. He wouldn't have thought the old family friend, who had taught his father and his uncle and was now helping with the training of the new generation of firebenders, would be interested in him.

Not to mention he had never seen the old man with a sword, or really any weapon.

"Splinter?"

"Oh, he can show you a thing or two, trust me on that." Yoshi grimaced. "I've never had the full story, but I know he had a friend quite gifted in that department when he was young. That friend taught him."

"What happened?" Leonardo couldn't believe he had never heard this tale before.

Yoshi sighed. "It's all he told me. So, what do you say?"

"I would be honored," Leonardo answered.

And he couldn't have been more sincere.

* * *

When Raphael came home in the evening, both exhausted and happy, Leonardo shared with him the news of the day. Raphael was amused by their little brothers' antics and as surprised as Leonardo by the bit about Splinter.

"So he'll teach you the basics of using a sword? Wow, you're lucky."

Raphael seemed a little too relieved to Leonardo's taste. Obviously he thought that the less time Leonardo had to train on other dangerous, forbidden things, the better it was for everyone involved.

"He's a great firebender. I had no idea he used a weapon."

"Me neither." Leonardo crossed his hands behind his neck as he lay on his bed. "I wonder why he wants to train me."

"By the way, did you train on..." Raphael hesitated. "You-know-what?"

Leonardo gave him a deadpan look. "No, although it was not from lack of trying."

"Good, good." Raphael yawned. "And now I'll wish you a good night. I'm exhausted."

"Good night, Raph," Leonardo said, and he could have sworn Raphael was asleep before he had finished his sentence.

* * *

That night, Leonardo woke up from a dream he couldn't quite remember, his heart filled with determination.

He left his room on light feet. He also left the house, making sure he wasn't seen. He didn't even worry that his parents might learn about it; it was as if he knew that this time fate would be on his side.

He found his way to the caves easily, keeping to the shadows just in case.

Inside, he stopped next to the pool and breathed in and out. Tomorrow would see his first training session with Splinter; his life would take a decisive turn.

He should have been in his bed, resting for the day to come.

But the dream…

He didn't know what it had been. He had just felt the irrepressible urge to go to this place, and now his arms were placing themselves in a way that was new to him, reproducing moves he had never witnessed…

Not while he was awake, at least.

Now he was swinging his arms left and right, down and up, and below him the water swirled and rose in an unnatural wave.

Alone in the cave, Leonardo grinned.


	14. Lessons

The familiar dojo looked different to Leonardo now that Splinter was its guardian. It was as if the old firebender radiated peace, and that peace touched humans and objects alike.

At least Leonardo had thought so until he saw Splinter move.

Now he was trying to avoid getting touched by his teacher's wooden stick, attempting to block his attacks with his own stick and failing utterly.

But unlike with Saki, it didn't feel like he was truly _failing_; more like there was a purpose behind his defeat, if only a lesson about not underestimating the flexibility of old people.

Splinter put an end to the fight and Leonardo tried to convince his reluctant body that it wouldn't be in good taste to collapse to the ground, never to move again. Now if every lesson unfolded like this one, it would become an interesting option; but for the moment, standing was definitely required.

"Well done, Leonardo."

Leonardo quickly hid his surprise. He could have used a hundred words to describe his performance, but none of them included 'Well done'. The general feeling was closer to a sound, heartfelt 'Ouch'.

On the other hand, his teacher didn't seem to be mocking him, and something warm spread inside his chest. It was the first time he heard someone said something positive about him in the dojo since…

Well, since he had begun his training with Saki.

Splinter smiled slightly, and Leonardo wondered whether the old master had guessed his surprise.

"Now why don't we take a break?"

Leonardo bowed, both to show his appreciation and to hide the relief he was sure was written all over his face. "Hai, Sensei."

Splinter gestured for him to come closer to the open panels in the back of the dojo and stood there, watching the gardens.

"This is as beautiful as it was in my youth," he said softly. "It never fails to fill me with joy and gratitude."

Leonardo tried to picture a young Splinter gamboling in the flowers. He must have made a funny face, because his teacher tilted his head.

"What's on your mind, boy?"

Leonardo's mind scrambled to find a suitable answer.

"Master Splinter, may I ask you something?"

Buying time was often a good strategy.

"Of course, Leonardo."

A thousand questions whirled in his brain. _When are we going to use actual swords? _No, he didn't want to sound impatient. _Why are you teaching me?_ No, he didn't want to sound self-deprecating either.

"Who taught you to use the sword?"

Splinter's smile was both found and sad as he answered. "Nobody."

Leonardo frowned. "But my father said…"

"It was Nobody," Splinter repeated.

"O-Okay. I mean, Hai, Sensei." Leonardo hoped his puzzlement wasn't too obvious. Was the old master losing his mind?

Splinter chuckled. "It's a name, Leonardo. My friend called himself Nobody. He was… quite something."

"Oh."

Leonardo waited for more, but Splinter seemed content with his own answer. Soon after they went back to training, and Leonardo quickly forgot about everything else.

* * *

Raphael stood in the center of the squared area reserved to one-to-one fights. The sun was high in the sky and the blinding light blurred the colors, but he could still discern the silhouette of his opponent, a girl that reminded him of Karai.

He tried to remember her name. He didn't know her family very well - they were newcomers in the clan's council.

Every family in the oasis who had at least one firebender could suggest him or her as a member of the council. Said council took all the important decisions, and its leadership changed from year to year. The prestige of its members varied depending on seniority and talent in firebending.

Raphael's family had always been one of the most prestigious, and he intended to prove himself worthy of its reputation.

"Begin," their instructor said.

He was a middle-aged warrior who looked a lot like Raphael's friend Casey Jones. The teenager hadn't seen Casey in a long time - apparently he was in disgrace yet again. Raphael would have to look for him and ask him what exactly had happened.

Something bright shimmered in Raphael's field of vision, and he raised his crossed arms just in time. His opponent's fireball died against this symbol of a shield. He uncrossed his arms to throw his own fireball, and it flew to the girl - Angel, as he now remembered - who executed the same move Raphael had a moment before. The fireball disappeared, but its strength still knocked her over.

Raphael waited until their instructor gestured that the fight was over to come closer to her, offering his hand to help her stand up. She shrugged it off and jumped to his feet.

"Nice," she admitted, a wry smile on her lips.

"Thanks," he replied, hoping his own smile wasn't too smug.

"Good job, you two." The instructor motioned for them to give their place to another pair of young firebenders.

Raphael watched the following duels with fascination. Today's lesson - the art of launching and stopping fireballs - was one of the most offensive they had so far, and he rather enjoyed this turning point in their training. Not everyone could control their fireball's trajectory as good as he and Angel had, though, and their training also involved avoiding out of control flames.

No wonder that training area was located in a stretch of sand.

When they took the way home after the session ended, Raphael was still thinking about the different ways a fireball could move around. He looked forward to discussing it with Donatello. What wild theories would his little brother suggest to explain them?

Shouts of protest on his left brought him back to reality. One of the students, a boy named Slash, was annoying another student, one of the less advanced - Raphael couldn't remember his name.

Raphael clenched his fists. Since the first time he had seen Slash, he had known the guy was a bully. It had apparently gotten worse in the weeks Raphael had been unable to come to training. Luckily he didn't live in the same part of the oasis as Raphael's family.

"Leave him alone," he shouted. "If you want a fight so bad, I'm here."

Slash released his target. He seemed hesitant to challenge Raphael - probably because he wasn't stupid enough to pick up a fight he couldn't win.

But the other students were watching them and of course he didn't want to lose face.

"It's so kind of you to take Spike's defense," Slash said with a nasty smile.

Raphael made a mental note of the other boy's name.

"But I'm sure you're used to helping the weak," Slash went on. "I mean, with that brother of yours…"

Raphael's eyes widened. On one hand, there was no doubt Slash was talking about Leonardo; on the other hand, nobody had ever dared to speak that ill of a member of his family before. Such contempt…

Slash misunderstood Raphael's surprise for doubt, and became bolder.

"It must be such a relief to be away from him. Did you drag him around like a ball and chain?"

Next second, Slash was moaning in the sand, holding his quickly-inflating nose. Raphael wondered if he should add another punch for good measure, but hands grabbed his arms and he found himself looking in Angel's face.

"Don't," she whispered, glancing somewhere behind Raphael.

Raphael turned his head to watch and realized that their teacher was on their way to them, apparently to go home like the students themselves. He was too far to have witnessed the scene, but if they didn't want to involve him, it was time to go.

Apparently Slash thought the same, because he stood up and left with his hands on his nose, glaring daggers at Raphael. The other students - including Spike - quickly left too.

"I don't think you've made a friend today." Angel tilted her head. "But thanks. I live in his village and he's a real pain. Always bragging because his family is so wealthy and powerful."

Raphael took a deep breath to calm down. "What an idiot."

"You said it." Angel shook her head. "My house is that way. I think you're living on the opposite side of the oasis?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you ever want to come to visit, you'll be welcome." She smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

She waved at him and he answered in kind, wondering whether he had, after all, made a friend that day.

* * *

Leonardo was facing a dilemma. He had promised Karai that he would come and visit her more often, and especially that he would tell her all about his first training session with Splinter. However, now that he was about to climb to her haven, he wondered how he was going to avoid talking about the elephant in the room.

How could he not tell her why he didn't want to go back to the dried-up well after all? He couldn't afford to attract attention on himself, not now that he had a true secret to keep.

But no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't come up with an appropriate plan, or a convincing lie.

Gulping, he climbed up the ladder and entered Karai's den.

His cousin was waiting for him with a smile, and he felt like a traitor. He didn't manage to relax while they chatted about Splinter and how amusing it was that the great firebender had spent the morning chasing Leonardo with a stick - or at least that's how Karai put it.

Of course, she had to notice his uneasiness.

"What's wrong, Leo?"

"Uh, nothing." Leonardo couldn't even hold her concerned gaze.

"If you say so." She shrugged. "Alright. Like I told you, I've been making progress. I know we can't get past the gates anymore, but I've been reading old scrolls and there seems to be a path through the mountains…"

Now that piqued Leonardo's interest. "Through the mountains?"

"Yes! More than one, in fact." Karai grinned. "One of the entrances is supposed to be somewhere near your beloved cave. Considering we never see anybody else in the area, I'm betting it's not used anymore."

"Maybe it collapsed," Leonardo suggested.

"Or maybe it was just forgotten." Karai leaned towards him. "So, what do you say? Are you going to investigate with me?"

Leonardo swallowed hard. He couldn't say no to her request without telling her why or risking losing her friendship, none of these things being especially attractive to him. Besides, as long as they remained inside the oasis, they weren't doing anything wrong, were they?

With some luck, the passage Karai was looking for didn't exist anymore. And if it did, well… it would still be time to tell her no.

Leonardo ignored the little voice in his head that told him he was only postponing the ineluctable and grinned as unsuspiciously as he could at his rather baffled cousin.

"Of course. My pleasure."

* * *

In the small house that he had elected as his home, Splinter thought about what he had learned today.

Leonardo had seemed quite eager to learn, and contrary to what Saki had told Splinter, he definitely was able to imitate a move properly.

In fact, he rather showed promise.

Splinter blew on his tea. He was intrigued. There was no way Saki would have lied to him, and besides, Yoshi - the boy's own father - had confirmed.

So why hadn't the old master witnessed any of Leonardo's supposed clumsiness today?

He pondered it while drinking. He had offered to train the boy on an impulse, but now his intuition told him that there was more about Leonardo than what met the eye.

And his intuition rarely failed him.


	15. Dangerous Game

Days passed, and Splinter showed no sign of wanting to teach Leonardo anything else than the handling of wooden sticks. Leonardo didn't complain. For once in his life he felt like he was actually succeeding at meeting someone's expectations.

His nights were filled with strange dreams. No nightmares as far as he could tell, because he never remembered exactly what they were about. He considered talking to Raphael about it, but his twin came home exhausted from his training and Leonardo wasn't sure what he would have said anyways. 'Hey, I have a feeling these dreams are important, but I can't tell you why? Oh, and I can't tell you what they're about, either.'

Besides, Raphael was worried enough as it was. He kept reminding Leonardo to be careful, as if the young waterbender wasn't.

Leonardo kept training secretly, mostly at night. New moves came to him naturally now; it was as if his body _remembered_. He couldn't wait to show his twin.

The only cloud on the horizon was Karai's plan. Leonardo had been granted a respite when Saki took his daughter on a trip in the desert to spend quality time with her while checking their outposts. Leonardo wondered if his uncle realized how bittersweet it was for his cousin to accompany him and the few warriors he had taken with him.

But it was only a matter of time before they came back and Karai put her plan into action.

* * *

Raphael hadn't talked to Leonardo about Slash, although he had mentioned Angel in passing. He wanted to learn more about the guy first, and especially find out whether he was a real danger or not. Until then, he didn't want to worry his brother. It was obvious that he enjoyed his lessons with Splinter and Raphael was happy that he finally blossomed in the dojo.

Of course, there was still the slight matter of Leonardo being a waterbender. Raphael couldn't keep an eye on his brother as much as he would have liked because his own training was so intense; whether he liked it or not, he had to trust Leonardo to be careful and keep his secret safe.

At least Leonardo had apparently given up on his idea to go with Karai to the fateful well. Raphael's twin hadn't brought up the topic once since he had discovered his powers, and Raphael was confident he had gotten his point across: dangerous, forbidden, no, don't do it.

As days passed and nothing happened, Raphael began thinking everything would be alright after all.

* * *

When Karai showed up at Leonardo's door that afternoon, with a bright smile and a spark in her eyes, Leonardo knew he was doomed.

"Oh, hi! You're back?" he said, as if he didn't already know it from his father.

She nodded with a wink. "Are you free this afternoon, Leo?"

Leonardo tried to think about an excuse, but both Donatello and Michelangelo were in the village to help Leatherhead with the preparations of the upcoming festival - the one that would mark the end of his father's year of leading the clan - and he couldn't pretext childsitting.

So he nodded and followed her, trying not to show his anxiety. He really hoped the entrance Karai was looking for had collapsed - but of course he couldn't tell her that.

They arrived near his cave way too soon for his taste. Karai enthusiastically showed him her notes: the tunnel entrance they were looking for was supposed to be further on the left - unless it was on the right, it had been an old scroll and she wasn't sure.

"You go left and I go right," she decided. "Call me if you find anything!"

"Got it," Leonardo said, deciding at this precise moment that he would do no such thing.

He went left and began examining the face of the mountain. The rocks looked like rocks, the bushes like bushes, and he began to relax. Maybe the entrance _had_ collapsed. Maybe it had never existed.

He was in a way better mood now, and ready to go as far as brushing the leaves from the rock to take a better look. Still nothing worthy of notice. Nothing here, nothing there, absolutely noth...

Leonardo stopped dead in his tracks, his heart beating. The symbol was almost completely hidden by a bush, but there was no denying it was there.

Three twisting lines carved in the rocks, depicting what could only be a stylized wave.

He took a step through the bush to come closer, and was surprised to feel his feet sink a little in the ground.

It was…damp?

Leonardo glanced in Karai's direction to make sure she was far enough and moved his hands, not entirely sure why he felt the urge to do so.

Three droplets of water rose from the mud and dropped inside each of the three lines. The symbol turned a deep blue and the rock wall slid, revealing an opening.

Leonardo gaped.

"There is nothing this side," Karai shouted.

He couldn't see her from where he stood, but her voice definitely sounded less enthusiastic than it had an hour before.

"What about you?"

"Nothing!" Leonardo shouted back, waving his hands madly in the hope of closing the tunnel.

It didn't.

"Maybe we should switch. Just in case something escaped our notice," Karai added.

Leonardo wondered what the odds were that Karai wouldn't notice this huge opening in the rock.

They weren't good.

Therefore, he took the only decision he could.

"Wait! I've found something! Come over here!" he said, his heart sinking in his chest.

Karai ran to him and whistled. "Wow! Well done, Leo! I can't believe nobody noticed this before!"

Leonardo carefully avoided looking at her. "Amazing, uh?" he told the rock.

"Let's go!" Karai entered the tunnel, a wide grin on her lips, and Leonardo followed her.

She immediately lighted a small flame to give them better light, and Leonardo noticed a wooden lever on the right wall. Karai did too, and she pulled it.

The wall closed behind them. Karai pushed the lever, and it opened.

"Neat," she said with great satisfaction. "Maybe there was another lever outside, and it got broken."

Leonardo cleared his throat. "Maybe."

Karai pulled on the lever again to close the entrance.

"Now let's see where this tunnel leads!" she said with determination, and Leonardo could only follow her in the depths of the mountain.

* * *

Raphael was walking with Angel towards the place where they would train today when he felt the magic at play.

"Careful!" he shouted, crossing his arms on instinct.

He heard Angel place herself back-to-back with him. The air whistled and filled with heat - and they barely deflected the three fireballs coming their way.

Raphael waited for another attack, but nothing came. He did, however, hear footsteps running away. The path was in a rocky area near the mountains, and he couldn't see who or where their attackers were.

He had his suspicions, though.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to Angel.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I was wondering why he hadn't tried anything yet. But this is the perfect place. No plants that could catch fire, and rocks everywhere to hide. Cowards."

"You think it's Slash too?" Raphael said slowly, his fists clenching.

Angel shrugged. "Who else? But we'll never be able to prove it."

Raphael knew she was right. He took a moment to calm himself - it would help no one if he took his rage out on stones.

"He failed," he finally said. "He'll try again, and this time, I'll be ready for him."

Angel nodded grimly. When they left the rocky path to find another sand area, though, she gasped.

Raphael, who had been checking the rocks on their path just in case, stood behind her and couldn't see what had caused her reaction.

His heart skipped a beat when he caught up with her and saw the inscription in the sand.

_He's next._

Raphael didn't lose another second.

"Tell the master I won't be attending today!" he shouted to Angel before retracing his steps as fast as he could.

If Slash laid as much as half a finger on Leonardo…

There would be hell to pay.

* * *

It turned out that the tunnel was of the most boring sort: uniform walls, heading straight ahead, nothing else than stone except from the droplets of water leaking through the walls.

Leonardo yawned insistently. "Okay, we've seen enough. Let's come back some other day!"

Karai didn't bother replying. She was walking fast, the small flame in her hand lighting the way.

Leonardo was thinking about a plan B when they heard the whispers. Both teenagers came to a halt and Karai extinguished her flame, leaving them in total darkness.

Or more precisely, almost total darkness. To Leonardo's surprise, now that his eyes were getting accustomed to the dimness he could see light filter through two rectangles in the wall. He came closer to one of them, with Karai doing the same next to him.

He was looking at something that could only be called a cell. The rectangular openings were close to its ceiling, and gave Leonardo a plunging view over the two men sitting on the floor ten feet below.

"Did you hear that?" one of them was saying.

The other one shrugged. "No. You're hearing things, Bebop."

"But Rocksteady! This time it's different! I really heard something!" the first one protested.

"Hush! We've almost served our time, your ghosts can wait a few more days!"

Karai grabbed Leonardo by the arm to pull him away and he didn't hear Bebop's reply. His cousin waited until the rectangles of light had disappeared and the tunnel was pitch black to light her flame once more.

"I had no idea that tunnel went near the cells!" Karai whispered with excitement.

"I had no idea we had cells," Leonardo retorted. Somehow he had assumed that Bebop and Rocksteady had been fired and had left the oasis, but obviously he had been wrong.

He couldn't help feeling guilty about it. After all, it was partly their fault if the two former guards were now imprisoned.

"We shouldn't be there," Leonardo whispered.

Karai rolled her eyes. "That's too bad, because we are. I wonder what's waiting for us next?"

She had her answer when they arrived at the end of the tunnel.

"A dead end?"

The disappointment in Karai's voice was almost comical.

"Apparently."

Karai came closer to the walls and examined them with her light.

"What's this? I've never seen anything like it before."

Leonardo squinted to take a better look, and immediately recognized the wave symbol.

"Me neither," Leonardo lied to her face, glad the light was too dim for her to see _his_ face.

"And look, there must have been a lever." Karai pointed out a hole in the wall.

It was still possible to see a piece of wood inside.

"I guess we'll have to turn back," Leonardo said.

He really hoped he didn't sound too happy about it.

* * *

Raphael knew that the sensible thing would have been to warn an adult, but really, what could he have said? He had no proof.

Besides, every second counted. He burst inside his house at full speed, scaring his mother.

"Where is Leo?" he panted.

"He left with Karai," Tang Shen answered, her face grave. "What happened?"

"No-nothing," Raphael answered. _Yet. I hope. _"I just need to talk to him _now._"

He realized that he would have to explain himself later, but for now he didn't care. All that mattered was that he found his brother.

At least if Leonardo _was_ with Karai, she could protect him.

Then Raphael remembered that Karai didn't know how to deflect fireballs and cursed. He should have kept training her.

"Raphael!" his mother said sternly.

"Sorry, Mom. See you later!"

He really hoped Leonardo and Karai were still in the oasis. And if so, he knew where to look first.

* * *

Karai was still brooding over the abrupt end of their exploration. "I could ask my father about that symbol. Maybe he'll have seen it somewhere."

"No!"

Leonardo must have sounded horrified, because Karai turned to him with her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why not?"

"What if… What if he asks where you saw it?"

"I'll say that I don't remember." Karai shrugged. "I've read so many scrolls, I'm sure he'll believe it."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'm the one in trouble, not you."

They were back at the entrance and Karai came closer to the lever.

"Karai, don't tell him. I have a bad feeling about this."

Karai crossed her arms. "Okay, explain yourself. I'm listening."

Leonardo opened his mouth, then closed it. He twisted his fingers awkwardly.

"I just have a bad feeling," he muttered.

Karai raised an eyebrow and waited, the flame dancing at her side.

"That's all," Leonardo added. He had never felt stupider in his entire life.

"Riiight. Sorry, Leo, it's not enough."

Karai turned around and put her hand on the wooden lever, ready to open the secret entrance.

"You can't!" Leonardo felt desperate. Would Saki recognize the symbol? Would he become suspicious?

Karai huffed. "I can't, but _you_'re allowed to refuse to tell me what you know?" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "You really think I don't know when you're lying to me, Leo?"

Her sudden anger hurt Leonardo. "I didn't…"

"I thought you would know by now that you can trust me," Karai added, her voice broken. "But apparently you still don't!"

"Karai…"

Leonardo was about to say he was sorry, what for he wasn't exactly sure - maybe everything - when he realized that Karai had lost control of her flame.

And that it was now eating the lever.

"Look!" he shouted in dismay.

But it was already too late. By the time Karai had realized what was happening, the wood had shattered in a million pieces.

Both teenagers stood face-to-face, their argument forgotten.

They were trapped under the mountain.

* * *

Angel was surprised to find Slash ready for the day's training, looking as innocent as a newborn baby.

Although she didn't miss his smile when she told their teacher that Raphael wouldn't attend the lesson.

The master frowned but didn't comment, and Angel took her place in the line of students.

She couldn't help thinking that maybe Slash's plan had been more subtle than they thought. He must have known that they would avoid his trap - they were, after all, the two most gifted students in the class. Had it all been an elaborate plan to make Raphael look bad in their teacher's eye?

* * *

Karai cleared her throat. "Hum. Sorry."

Leonardo's shoulders sagged. "Yeah. You and me both."

The girl turned to look at the wall, her face grim.

"Do you think we could just push it?"

"Nope." Leonardo crossed his arms.

Karai ignored him and put her flame closer to the stone.

"Oh, look! It has the same symbol!"

Leonardo came closer and realized that she was right. His fingers brushed past the stylized wave.

"Oh…"

He hesitated. "Hum, Karai? Could you please check if you can't repair that lever?"

"It's nothing but splinters now," Karai said in a dubious tone.

"Yeah, but… Let's try it." Leonardo said with as much conviction as he could muster.

She shrugged and knelt to gather the pieces, turning her back to him. Leonardo quickly raised his hands and focused on the droplets leaking through the walls. Like before, the symbol turned a deep blue and the door opened.

"Oh, look!" Leonardo exclaimed. "You were right, all we _did_ have to do was push it!"

He turned to Karai with what he hoped looked like an innocent smile.

Her cousin stood up and watched him with determination.

"And now you're going to tell me everything," she said triumphantly, her left hand squeezing a tiny mirror she had no doubt used to spy on Leonardo.

* * *

Raphael had slowed down near the entrance of Leonardo's favorite cave in order to make sure he wasn't being followed.

When he entered the place, pebbles rolled under his feet and drew the attention of the two teenagers inside.

But not before Raphael had the time to see what they were up to.

"Have you two lost your mind?" he yelled, half in shock and half in relief - his brother was fine, fine enough to be _waterbending_.

In front of Karai of all people.

Karai who was creating little fireballs that Leonardo nested inside a liquid shell, apparently.

Were they _having fun_? With their _bending_?

Leonardo hid his hands behind his back and watched his brother with a sheepish expression that would have made Donatello and Michelangelo proud.

"What's the matter?" Karai asked, tilting her head with a smile.

"What's the matter? What's the matter? Am I the only one freaking out there?" Raphael threw up his arms. "You're both forbidden to use your powers!" He pointed a trembling finger at his twin. "And how come she knows about you?"

"Relax, Raph." Karai folded her hands behind her neck. "I won't breathe a word to anyone."

"I can explain," Leonardo said at the same time, his voice as sheepish as his face.

Raphael took a deep strangled breath. He didn't know whether he wanted to yell at his brother or hug him, never to let him go.

Probably both.

"It better be good," he finally said.


	16. Settling the Score

Dinner that night was awkward. Leonardo had been horrified to learn about Slash and his threats, although more because Raphael had wanted to deal with him alone than because he was a target himself.

However, he didn't have much time to talk about it with his twin on their way home, not to mention that he didn't really want Karai to hear that conversation.

Last but not least, he felt extremely embarrassed by the fact he had been caught red-handed, and although it was not exactly his fault it didn't reflect back the image of a trustworthy, able-to-take-care-of-his-secret-alone-no-problem person.

He really hoped Karai would hold her tongue. He had no other choice than to trust her, though, and she had seemed genuinely sympathetic. He had, of course, told her about the waterbenders' fate and she had agreed it would be a bad idea for him to go near the well.

So he promised himself to get to the bottom of the problem posed by Slash later and endured Raphael's rant with good grace.

When they came home and their mother demanded an explanation, Raphael just pretended that he had a feeling and had been wrong. If she was suspicious, Tang Shen didn't show it. She didn't even press, which surprised her sons. They weren't going to push their luck and didn't ask her why.

And now they were having their evening meal together, both Raphael and Leonardo keeping a low profile. Luckily for them, Michelangelo and Donatello were two chatterboxes and took care of most of the conversation.

Dinner's end was in sight and the two eldest were already seeing their opportunity to leave the table when their parents announced that they had something to tell them.

They looked so serious that Leonardo wondered whether his mother was pregnant again, but it turned out that it had nothing to do with that.

"As you know, the end of my year of serving as our clan leader is almost at an end," Yoshi began, his hand over Tang Shen's. "Which means I'll have more time for you."

"Yeah!" Donatello and Michelangelo shouted happily.

Yoshi smiled fondly at them. "But it's not over yet. The handover of power will occur during the End of Year Festival, and I'll need your help with the preparations."

"Of course, Dad," Donatello said, his expression very focused.

Maybe he was thinking about preparations of his very own. Leonardo made a mental note to ask him later and make sure it was nothing too dangerous.

"The caliphe's delegate will attend our festival," Yoshi added. "As tradition demands it, we'll accommodate him in our house." He lifted an eyebrow. "I'm counting on you all to be on your best behavior."

Raphael and Leonardo exchanged a rather unenthusiastic glance. With so many strangers in their home, keeping secrets was bound to become more difficult. Leonardo could say goodbye to his nocturnal waterbending training sessions.

Donatello and Michelangelo's excitation, however, was reaching new heights. They didn't have the opportunity to see the caliphe's delegate last time he came to the oasis - none of the boys did, due to some unfortunate consequences of their trip in the desert - and they couldn't wait to have him home.

"Dad, which family will lead after you?" Raphael suddenly asked, almost like an afterthought.

His father's answer didn't evoke anything for Leonardo, but he felt Raphael tense.

"Do we know them?" Michelangelo asked innocently, saving Leonardo from asking that very same question.

"Well, their heir is training with your brother," Yoshi answered, tilting his head towards Raphael. "His name is Slash."

"I know the guy," Raphael muttered, his tone so somber that Leonardo kicked him in the shins.

They better not awaken their parents' suspicions if they weren't to involve adults.

* * *

"What do you think of Raphael's behavior?" Yoshi asked his wife later that night.

They were both lying in their bed, Tang Shen's head resting against Yoshi's chest.

"About the fact he missed training today or about his reaction to Slash's father being the next leader?"

"Both."

Tang Shen shifted to look at her husband. "He and Leonardo are still adjusting to their new life. They've never been separated so often. I'm not surprised he's a little on edge."

"Are you sure it's nothing more than that?"

"No, I'm not. But what can we do if he doesn't talk to us?" She stroked Yoshi's cheek. "Let him come to us."

Yoshi sighed. "You're right. Still, I wish I could have been there more often this year. Our boys are growing up fast."

"They are, and not only the two eldest." Tang Shen gave him her fondest smile. "I'm happy you'll soon have more opportunities to witness it."

"Me too, Shen," Yoshi whispered in her ear. "Me too."

* * *

The next day, Raphael woke up earlier than usual. He intended to go to the village near his home and look for Casey.

"What's up, Raph?" Leonardo asked him, his voice not showing the slightest hint of sleep although Raphael was sure he hadn't been awake a second earlier.

"I want to check something." Raphael got dressed as fast as he could. His trousers were beginning to be dirty enough that he would notice, and he considered taking new ones, but he didn't want to leave Leonardo too much time to question him and decided against it.

They had quarreled with each other before going to bed. Raphael wanted Leonardo to stop waterbending at once, and Leonardo argued that on the contrary, he had to make the most out of the time he had before the caliphe's delegate came to their house.

Leonardo was rightly suspicious. "About Slash?"

Raphael shook his head, not meeting his twin's eye. "No."

It wasn't even a lie, not really. He wasn't going to look for Slash.

"Raph…" Leonardo began.

Raphael was already at the door. "Let's talk about it later, alright? And, Leo…" He cleared his throat. "Just be careful. _More_ careful. You know what I mean."

Leonardo sighed but didn't contradict him, and Raphael sneaked out.

The sun was barely rising and the oasis still smelled of the perfumes of the night. Raphael breathed deeply. This was his home, the place he loved above all.

The place that sheltered all the people he cared about.

He arrived at the village almost too soon for his taste. People there were early birds, and the streets were far from deserted.

Finding Casey was easier than he had thought. The warrior was brooding over in the town's square.

"Uh, Casey?"

"Yes, Raph?" Casey said, not even looking at him.

"How have you been?" Raphael asked casually. "It's been a while."

Casey shrugged like he was the unhappiest man in the entire universe. "You know. I feel like a man abandoned by the woman of his life."

"The one you told us about last time?" Raphael sat next to Casey. "She left you?"

Casey waved. "No, she was the woman before the woman of my life. That one, she's the right one! But she says I'm fickle and I better forget her. Me! Fickle!"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I really wonder why she would think that."

Casey missed the irony. "Yes! Exactly! And as if it wasn't enough, my leader keeps me too busy to win her heart again!"

Raphael didn't comment on the fact Casey seemed everything but busy. Instead, he went straight to the point.

"May I ask you a favor, Casey?"

For the first time, Casey watched him in the eye. "Of course, Raph. How have _you _been? Firebending training can be tough."

Raphael shook his head. "Oh, no, I love it! But there is someone in my class…" He hesitated. "Casey, do you know a guy named Slash? He's around my age."

Casey tilted his head. "I think so. He's living in another part of the oasis, isn't he? Why? Has he been bothering you?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Raphael said quickly. "But could you keep an eye on him if he ever comes in this area? Just… just in case."

Casey raised his eyebrows, but didn't press. "Of course, Raph. Count on me. I'll keep an eye on him, and maybe on your brothers, too?"

"Thank you," Raphael said, grateful that his friend understood.

Casey might not be the most responsible adult around there, he was still an adult and Slash wouldn't mess with him.

Reassured, Raphael took his leave. He still had enough time to find Angel and ask her about yesterday's training.

He wasn't going to fall behind because of Slash's little scheme.

* * *

Splinter wasn't available today and Leonardo spent his morning in festival preparations with two ecstatic little brothers. Donatello showed him his prototype for a new kind of lantern and Michelangelo made him taste his new cookies' recipes.

It was mid-afternoon when he decided to put his plan into action. He knew from Raphael where Angel was living, and he also knew Slash lived in the same town.

Leonardo intended to go there and see for himself who this Slash was and whether his threats were genuine, and what better way to do this than by meeting the guy?

Of course, he would rather have talked about it with Raphael, but his twin had left in a hurry this morning and it might very well be Leonardo's last free afternoon before the festival.

He didn't think that Slash would be stupid enough to attack him in front of witnesses, but just in case, he had a plan.

Going to his room, he quickly took off his blue trousers and put on red ones, taking them straight from Raphael's pile. He tousled his hair to mimic Raphael's hairstyle and got ready to sneak outside the house.

It was, of course, counting without Donatello and Michelangelo, who were hiding in a corner instead of attending their lesson for some reason Leonardo didn't have the time to ask about if he wanted to go to Slash's home and back before dinner.

He couldn't, however, dodge his brothers' questions.

As soon as he spotted Leonardo, Donatello frowned as if he could tell something was off. "Raph?" he said hesitantly.

At the same time, Michelangelo squinted hard. "Leo?"

Leonardo bowed to him, impressed. "Indeed, Mikey. Well done."

Michelangelo grinned, very proud of himself, while Donatello crossed his arms and pouted.

"Not fair! We're not allowed to switch!"

Leonardo didn't tell him that he and Raphael weren't allowed to fool adults, either. But technically he didn't intend to fool adults.

"It's a surprise. For Raph. Don't tell Mom, okay?"

Both nodded, puffing up at being trusted with a _secret_.

Leonardo ruffled their hair in the exact same way Raphael always did.

"See you later!" he said, imitating Raphael's intonations to perfection.

"Scary," Donatello whispered behind him.

Leonardo left the house grinning. If his brother thought he was convincing, Slash would never suspect a thing.

* * *

Slash lived in the south-east of the oasis. Leonardo passed by the area reserved for caravans, and had the surprise to spot a huge familiar shape in the distance. _Hun? He's back?_

It wasn't that surprising, though. The same caravan leaders tended to come back. Their knowledge of the field was what made them so precious to the merchants and travelers.

Leonardo quickly forgot about Hun as he came nearer the village where Slash lived. He vaguely remembered him from the ceremony which had welcomed the new firebenders in the clan, months ago, and he hoped it would be enough.

The town was more populated than the one near his home, enough to be patrolled by a few guards. As Leonardo walked around, wondering whether he should ask about Slash's home, he spotted a teenager around his age running in the opposite direction. He was another one of Raphael's classmates and Leonardo decided to follow him in case he was a friend of Slash.

Leonardo realized that it was the exact contrary when he reached a narrow street and saw the teenager being pressed around the wall by someone that could only be Slash.

Leonardo frowned. Apart from them, the street was deserted; however, busy streets were right next to it. He could either call for help - something that the boy being bullied hadn't done - or interfere.

He chose the second option. Didn't he want to talk to Slash anyways?

"Let him go!"

To Leonardo's surprise, Slash immediately obeyed; and as he turned to watch the newcomer, something akin to fear flickered in his eyes.

The other teenager took this opportunity to run away, leaving Leonardo alone with Slash.

"I thought you said you wanted to help the other students," Slash spat.

Leonardo took in this piece of information and nodded. At least Slash did mistake him for his brother.

"I changed my mind," he said casually. "I thought you and I might talk."

"About what?" Slash's threatening tone left no place for doubt. He really didn't like Raphael.

_But how far would he go to hurt Raph? _Leonardo wondered.

"About the fact you threatened my brother," Leonardo said, throwing the dice.

Would Slash acknowledge it?

Slash smirked. "I've no idea what you're talking about. Besides, why would I care about your powerless, useless brother?"

Leonardo grimaced inwardly, both at the adjectives and at picturing Raphael's reaction to them.

"Good," he said.

Slash seemed disappointed by his lack of reaction.

"Now, of course, if I were to meet him…" he added. "Who knows what could happen?"

Slash glanced at something behind Leonardo and Leonardo shifted, apparently to explore the street.

There. There were teenagers behind the corner, watching them. Slash's gang?

"Yes, who knows?" Leonardo said coldly. He knew that wasn't how _Raphael_ would have reacted, and he really hoped that Slash didn't know his brother well enough to realize it.

Slash frowned. The conversation wasn't going his way. What was he expecting? That the person he thought was Raphael attacked him, so he could play the victim?

Leonardo stood ready for an attack, just in case, but it never came. Obviously his brother had a neat reputation as a guy-you-don't-mess-with.

At least not in a fair fight.

Leonardo decided that he wouldn't learn anything else in this conversation. Maybe he should try to find the guy Slash had been bullying and ask him.

People were turning the corner and coming inside the street. He decided to take it as his opportunity to leave - whatever Slash wanted, it wasn't witnesses - and turned his back on the boy.

He felt the heat almost immediately. He spun on his heels and realized that the roof of one of the houses was now catching fire - had _Slash_ done this?

His minions had gathered around him, and Slash grinned for one split second at Leonardo before shouting.

"Help! Help! Fire!"

Leonardo immediately looked for water. What if there were people inside the house, people who couldn't tame the flames?

But there wasn't any nearby, at least not in the amount required to extinguish such a fire, and he didn't have to wonder how _exactly_ he would have used said water…

People were already running towards them, and several firebenders took control of the flames.

"Boys! What happened?" asked someone.

From his outfit, Leonardo could tell that he was ranking high amongst the oasis' guards.

"Sir!" Slash said, looking every inch the honest panicked citizen. "It's him! He came here to threaten me and threw a fireball at me! I dodged it, but…"

He waved at the smoke that had replaced the fire.

"What?" Leonardo exclaimed, indignant. "I didn't!"

"Yes he did!" one of Slash's friends exclaimed. "We all saw him!"

The guard frowned and turned to Leonardo.

"You're Raphael, right? What you've done is very dangerous, boy. What if this house had been inhabited? What if you had hurt Slash?"

Leonardo grimaced at realizing the guard knew both his brother's and Slash's name. Deep inside, he also hoped that Slash had known nobody lived in that house.

"It wasn't me," Leonardo said as calmly as he could.

The guard shook his head. "Your uncle will be very disappointed," he muttered. "Very disappointed indeed." He talked louder. "Now if you'll please come with me, I'll bring you home."

Behind the guard, Slash and his friends looked triumphantly at Leonardo.

"You don't understand," Leonardo tried to say. He knew the only way to get out of _this_ trouble was to get into another - but at least he wouldn't drag Raphael in his fall. "I'm not…"

"Leo!"

The yell drew everybody's attention to the two teenagers who were running towards the scene, probably attracted by the noise or the smoke.

"…Raphael," Leonardo finished.

"What are you doing here?" the one and only Raphael asked, his eyes going from Leonardo to Slash, his expression a mixture of concern and anger.

The concern being directed at Leonardo only and the anger at them both.

Raphael was being followed close by a girl Leonardo assumed was Angel.

Now all the people present were watching them in amazement. Slash was gaping so hard it was almost comical.

"You're… You're…"

Leonardo shrugged. "Leonardo, yes. Hi, Slash. Nice to meet you," he said wryly.

"He's the one who can't firebend," someone whispered in the crowd.

"But then…" someone else said.

All eyes turned on Slash and his friends. The teenagers weren't being overconfident.

The guard frowned. "Let's see what your father has to say about this," he told Slash severely.

Slash paled.

"You," the guard added, pointing at the teenager who had pretended to be a witness, "you're coming too. Bearing false witness is serious."

The incriminated teenager bowed his head.

"And you," the guard finished, waving at Leonardo, "stay around. I'll want the full story."

Leonardo nodded, resigned, and watched as Slash followed the man out of the street, his features strained and looking way younger than he was. The crowd began scattering.

Raphael pressed a finger in his twin's ribs. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to learn more about that guy." Leonardo crossed his arms. "How could I have guessed that he would do something like that?"

"Why didn't you at least warn me?" Raphael said, his teeth gritted. "I thought I had made clear he was dangerous!"

"You did, and that's why I wanted to learn more about him," Leonardo said, his teeth just as gritted. "I'm not going to stay in the background and let him try to bully you too! And I tried to talk to you this morning, remember?"

Raphael was about to reply when a light cough reminded them of Angel's presence. He sighed and pressed the top of his nose in a long-suffering gesture.

"Angel, meet my brother Leo. Leo, this is Angel."

Leonardo bowed to the teenage girl. She shook her head.

"You know, for some reason I didn't picture you like this."

Leonardo tilted his head. "Like what?"

She grimaced. "Like Raph. It's silly, uh?"

Leonardo and Raphael exchanged a glance before Raphael's face broke into a grin.

"He's nothing like me. Way too stupid."

Leonardo raised an educational finger. "For the record, I'm not usually that stupid. This is an exception."

"That's a lot of exceptions," Raphael muttered.

Angel chuckled. "Alright. The barracks are near the gates. I'll show you around so you can tell your story to the guards, and then I suggest we celebrate."

"Celebrate? What for?" Leonardo asked.

Angel winked at him. "It's not every day that Slash gets in trouble. Usually adults tend to believe he's this perfect nice guy everybody loves."

"Slash?" Raphael spat.

"Yes. It's kind of an exploit that your brother managed to trick him."

Raphael shook his head, disgusted. "Please don't encourage him, Angel."

Leonardo grinned. "Go on, Angel. You have my full attention."

His twin nudged him. "Didn't you just agree that you were being stupid?"

"I'm reconsidering my earlier opinion on this matter."

"Reconsider all you want, but don't forget to come up with a good explanation for our parents."

Leonardo's smile vanished. "You don't need to rub it in."

"I don't, but I will. You can count on it."

Angel was still watching them with a huge grin. "This way," she said when she was finally able to get a word in edgeways.

Leonardo and Raphael followed her through the village, bickering to their heart's content.

Such opportunities were becoming increasingly rare.


	17. Festival Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author's Note: This story is back from summer break! I hope you'll enjoy what's to come…_

The dunes of sand seemed to quiver on the passage of the twelve riders. They went as fast as their horses allowed them.

The man at their head - the one riding the finest horse of the group - couldn't afford to be late for the upcoming Year End Ceremony at the oasis.

In fact, he should already have been there. Matters of the utmost importance had held him back, though.

Very few people knew that he wasn't merely a delegate of the caliphe, but also a member of his secret service, one taking care of delicate matters of the caliphate's security.

One who was trusted with very old and dangerous secrets, secrets like the one buried not far from his journey's destination.

Almost as an afterthought, his left hand let go of the reins to slide inside the purse on his belt. His fingers stroked the tiny crystal hidden inside it. It was the recovery of this item that had delayed him. It had costed him a fortune, and not only in gold, but it was worth it.

Thanks to it, he would soon have the answer to the question that had nagged at his mind for more than a decade.

* * *

Leonardo watched his work-in-progress morosely. He wasn't particularly fond of sewing, but his mother had requested his help with the checking of the ceremonial clothes their family would wear at the festival beginning tomorrow, and there was no way he could have declined.

Especially not so soon after his latest adventure.

To say his parents hadn't been happy about the fact he had impersonated Raphael was an understatement, especially when the guards had ended up involved. Leonardo knew he would better keep a low profile for the next few weeks, if not the next few months.

So he was sitting next to his mother in the brightly lit house while Raphael was out there training - he was supposed to perform during the festival with the other brand new firebenders of the year. Leonardo didn't even have Michelangelo or Donatello to take care of the conversation, because they were both helping the blacksmith, Leatherhead.

Normally he wouldn't have minded working with his mother, far from it. But he had a feeling she knew something was off with him, and it made him uneasy.

Was it how his whole life would feel? Like he walked on eggshells with the people he loved the most?

As if on cue, the soft voice of Tang Shen snapped him out of his bleak thoughts.

"What's on your mind, Leonardo?"

For a panicked second, he wondered if she had read through him.

_Don't be stupid_, he chided himself. His mother was sharp and caring, but she was no telepath.

She couldn't know about his little secret.

"Nothing," he answered, way too fast.

"Hmm."

Leonardo couldn't blame his mother for not being convinced. He cleared his throat and quickly racked his brains for a better answer. "I mean, I was thinking about the ceremony. Raph will perform for the first time. I know he's going to be incredible!"

Tang Shen smiled fondly. "No doubt."

Leonardo relaxed. Now maybe she'd be satisfied and -

"Is there anything you want to tell me about?"

Leonardo almost stabbed his finger with his needle. "Me? Something I want to tell you about?"

His mother lifted an eye ridge. "Yes."

"No! I mean, no, thank you, Mom. I'm fine. Absolutely fine."

Leonardo hoped he wasn't blushing.

Before Tang Shen could answer, though, two excited shouts and sounds of running feet were heard in the gardens.

Soon, Michelangelo and Donatello burst inside the room, panting as if they had run all the way from the village.

Which they probably had.

"Mom, he's here! The delegate has arrived!"

Tang Shen quickly put down the robe she had been working on, and Leonardo did the same with a secret sigh of relief.

His little brothers had been disappointed when the delegate had sent word that his arrival would be delayed from a few days, but now they were reaching new excitement heights and he wouldn't be too much to keep an eye on them, which was a much more engaging task than sewing.

Not to mention that the man's long-awaited arrival would keep his mother too busy to ask him any awkward questions.

* * *

"Once more," Saki ordered.

Raphael dutifully put himself back into position. He could hear other students sigh as they did the same, and he smiled inwardly.

Unlike him, they weren't used to his uncle's demanding nature.

The performance was going to be great. They would fill the sky with fireballs and draperies of flames; the choreography was arranged to the nearest second.

Not that it was a dance or anything. It was more like a display of their power and refinement, if you asked him.

As the best student, Raphael had one of the main roles, along with Angel - which he was delighted about - and Slash - which he was way less delighted about.

The bully hadn't talked to him since his disastrous mistake. Raphael didn't know whether it was best to rejoice or worry about it. Angel pretended that the neighbors had heard Slash's father yell at his son for an hour straight. Maybe Slash had decided to keep a low profile?

Spike hadn't been very talkative either, and he was avoiding Leonardo's twin, which annoyed Raphael. Shouldn't the boy have rejoiced about the fact he got reinforcements?

As the drums of the musicians resonated once again, Raphael silenced these thoughts to focus on his moves.

Now wasn't the time to make a careless mistake.

* * *

When the rehearsal was over, Raphael resisted the temptation to collapse to the ground like half the students. He was rewarded by an appreciative smile from his uncle. Puffing himself up, he made his way to Angel.

"I don't want to boast, but I think we're going to make the greatest performance of the last decade."

She chuckled. "I'm not sure they think the same." She tilted her head towards the students groaning below them.

"They're overdoing it. I could have gone on all day." Raphael winked.

Angel crossed her hands behind her neck, not fooled by his lie. "Oh really? And to think I believed that if your uncle wasn't there, you would be lying in the sand with them!"

"Hey!" Raphael glared at her to better show his half-faked indignation.

"Just saying." Angel's grin suddenly vanished. "Look! Isn't it Slash talking to Spike?"

In one glance, Raphael realized that she was right. He frowned and accelerated to join the two boys who had walked from the main area and near a row of standing stones.

"Hey, Spike! Everything alright?"

Both Slash and Spike spun around. Slash opened his mouth to say something, but he changed his mind and grimaced before leaving with fast, although prudent, steps, keeping Raphael in his field of vision all the time like he was some dangerous beast.

In the meanwhile, Spike remained frozen where he stood.

Raphael cleared his throat. "Did he… was he threatening you?"

Spike looked the other way.

"If there is anything I can do to help…" Raphael went on uneasily.

Spike suddenly glared at him - for one brief second before he averted his eyes.

"No, thank you," he said in a bitter tone. "You've done enough."

Raphael blinked. "What?"

"I never asked you for anything! Why did you feel like you had to interfere?"

"But… but… he was bullying you!"

"And now it's worse!" Spike spat. Seeing Raphael's utter incomprehension, he sighed. "Look, I'm not strong like you or courageous like your brother. I'm not looking for trouble. All I want is to be left in peace!"

Raphael swallowed hard, not sure what to answer. Spike's shame was obvious - as was his anger.

"I… Uh…Sorry," he finally uttered.

"Just leave me alone. Please," Spike whispered before turning his back to Raphael and departing.

Raphael exchanged an upset glance with Angel. "Now talk about killing the mood." He shook his head. "I just wanted to help him!"

"You can't help him if he doesn't want to be helped." Angel sounded sad. "You know, he hasn't always been like this. When we were young, he was as daring and happy as most of the other kids I knew."

"What happened?"

"His father died," she merely said. "A firebending accident. Spike has never been the same since then."

Raphael had the time to ponder her words on his way home. Had he really done more harm than good by trying to help Spike? But what was he supposed to do, let Slash bully the poor guy without a second glance?

He hated feeling so confused. Maybe talking about it with Leonardo would help him to sort his thoughts - it often did.

However, he quickly realized it wasn't going to be possible to have a quiet conversation with his twin any time soon.

The house was in uproar - apparently, the caliphe's delegate and his party had arrived.

* * *

Tang Shen smiled to the man in front of her. She wished her husband or even her brother-in-law was there. Caliphe's delegate or not, she didn't like this Bishop. She couldn't pinpoint exactly why. He looked handsome and had been nothing but polite and respectful.

Maybe it was that something in his eyes, like he had seen things human beings shouldn't.

And possibly done them, too.

"These will be your chambers. I hope you'll find them to your liking." Tang Shen bowed.

"It's perfect, thank you." Bishop bowed in return.

"My husband will soon arrive. I apologize for his absence. We weren't sure when you would arrive, and as the Year End Festival begins tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about it, Madam. I'm the one apologizing for not being on time."

From the corner of her eye, she caught Leonardo hushing Donatello and Michelangelo out of the corner where they were trying to spy on their guest.

"Do you wish to rest in the meantime?" she asked Bishop.

He smiled. "I'd rather meet the rest of your family. I didn't have the honor to see them last time. It certainly looks like _they_'re eager to meet me."

Tang Shen nodded. He had a keen hearing and a sharp sight, no doubt.

"We're honored. I'll have refreshments brought to us in the gardens."

* * *

Raphael caught up with his brothers on their way to the gardens, where a table full of fruits, cookies and juices was waiting for them and their guest.

"Did you see him?" Michelangelo whispered excitedly in his ear.

His enthusiasm was contagious. Raphael grinned and forgot about the episode with Spike.

"Not yet. How is he like?"

"He's like a stranger!" Michelangelo's eyes shined like it was the highest possible statute.

"He's tall and very polite," Donatello added.

Raphael tilted his head. "You've already talked to him?"

"No, but they already spied on him." Leonardo winked at his twin. "You're just in time for the official presentation."

Raphael nodded and placed himself in line with his brothers. Leonardo smoothed Michelangelo and Donatello's hair in a swift gesture before turning his attention to the house.

They didn't have to wait long until their mother came outside, followed by the tall man that had his brothers so excited. Tang Shen raised her eyebrows in mild surprise at seeing Raphael with the others.

"Bishop, these are my sons. Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo."

Raphael and his brothers bowed low.

"It's an honor to meet you," the man said.

If he was surprised to see two pairs of twins, he didn't show it.

"The honor is ours," Raphael answered.

Then they all sat down and began chatting pleasantly. Bishop paid attention to everybody in the family, including the two youngest - a good point in Raphael's book.

When Yoshi and Saki finally arrived and the adults went inside to talk about politics, Raphael had a rather positive view of the man.

* * *

Leonardo couldn't sleep. It was as if his body refused to relax. He itched to stand up, go to his cave and waterbend, but he knew it was too risky to leave the house now. Bishop's party would no doubt take turns patrolling the gardens, and Leonardo didn't know them well enough to avoid them; not to mention there was bound to be more guards because of their important guest.

He sighed. Raphael thought Bishop was interesting, and Leonardo agreed, but he was still wary of the man. Something about the way he talked seemed too laid back for a person of his importance.

On the other end, what did he, Leonardo, knew about such things? He lived in an oasis, secluded from the rest of the world.

Finally, he relented and stood up. Maybe a nice trip to the kitchen would help him relax and cut through his moody thoughts.

He was halfway through his destination when he heard snippets of a conversation. He held his breath. He could recognize the voices of his father, Bishop and Saki. And… Splinter? Why was he there this late in the night? Leonardo was well-placed to know that the old master didn't have a minute to him these days.

He knew better, but he couldn't help coming slightly closer. His curiosity was too strong.

All his senses awake, he stopped in front of the closed door and listened.

"I still think it's a dangerous idea," Splinter was saying.

"It's worth it." Bishop's voice had an edge to it that Leonardo heard for the first time. "Don't you want to know if you're guarding a ghost or… _a ghost_?"

Leonardo tensed. Were they talking about the Shredder's grave?

"Of course we do." It was Yoshi. "But we have a responsibility towards our clan. We can't put them in danger."

"I have a responsibility to make sure nothing threatens the caliphate," Bishop said in a honeyed voice. "Are you going to help me with it or not?"

There was a heavy silence. Leonardo didn't move an inch.

"Of course," Yoshi finally answered, his voice tense. "That's what we've been doing for the past two centuries. That's our duty."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Bishop's cold tone indicated the exact contrary. "I'm merely saying that the more information we have, the better."

A pause.

"Your son seems to share my opinion."

Leonardo's eyes widened. Was he referring to his talk with Donatello, who had seemed more than eager to share his opinions on a variety of subjects with Bishop? But Donatello couldn't know anything about the Shredder.

The door opened. Leonardo, who hadn't heard any footsteps, could only gape at the man standing in front of him.

"Leonardo, that's it?" Bishop smiled at him without warmth. "Please come inside."

Leonardo obeyed, his cheeks burning. His father, his uncle and his teacher were still sitting on the floor, their drinks in front of them. Ancient tapestries hung from the walls. The room was dedicated to receiving honored guests and Leonardo rarely had the opportunity to come inside and admire them. However, they were the least of his worries right now. He was way more concerned about the men's reactions.

His father looked annoyed and his uncle plain furious. Splinter's expression was unreadable.

"It looks like the words _'we won't be disturbed'_ hold a different meaning here." Bishop seemed to enjoy himself a little too much.

"I'm sorry," Leonardo stammered as the others didn't react. "I was heading for the kitchen and I…"

He watched his feet, ashamed. "I heard you talking."

"You were curious." Bishop sat down again. "There is nothing wrong with that - unless it gets you killed. Although I'd say not being curious enough can also get you killed," he mused.

His sharp eyes were piercing Leonardo, who was now the only one standing and wished he was anywhere but there.

Talk about keeping a low profile. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his father must be thinking right now.

"So, what do you think?" Bishop said with apparent indifference.

"About... About what?" Leonardo wasn't overconfident.

"About what you heard, of course."

Leonardo hesitated. "I didn't... I just heard that you wanted to know about something and that it's dangerous. I don't know what it is."

Which was true.

Bishop smiled coldly. "Then why don't you come with me tomorrow and find out?"

Leonardo's eyes widened. "What?" he said, rather stupidly.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Yoshi said simultaneously.

Bishop's smile widened.

"You don't have to worry. It'll just be a reckon mission, nothing dangerous. But of course, you're welcome to come with us. The festival begins when the sun reaches its highest point in the sky, doesn't it?"

As he was presiding over the Year End Festival, Yoshi really couldn't be absent in the morning. However, it was clear that he didn't want to leave his son alone with Bishop.

Leonardo bowed his head in shame. It was his fault if his father was embarrassed in front of their guest.

"I'll come with you," Splinter suddenly said.

Yoshi looked gratefully at him and Bishop nodded his appreciation.

"What better guide could I have?" Bishop turned to Leonardo. "We'll leave at dawn. I assume you know how to ride?"

"I do, Sir."

Leonardo didn't dare to ask where they would be going. He had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

* * *

Alone in his appointed room, Bishop smiled. It had been an interesting evening for sure. And the boy's arrival couldn't have been timelier.

He had been discrete, but Bishop had a keener hearing than most people.

Bishop undressed and took his purse to pass it around his neck.

With the boy accompanying them, the oasis people would think twice about double-crossing him. Not that he really thought that they would betray him, but it was better to be safe than sorry. They hadn't seemed very enthusiastic about his pet project. They probably had hoped he would never find the crystal he needed.

He took it from the purse and gazed into it. In the darkness, it shone with the faintest of blue lights.

Thanks to that masterpiece of waterbending art, he would soon have his answers.

And if there was truly something still alive buried in the sands of the desert, he would either bow it to his will or destroy it once and for all.


	18. Well

When Leonardo came back to his room, Raphael was waiting for him, sitting on his bed.

"Where have you been? I thought we agreed on you being extra careful."

Leonardo didn't miss the anxious undertone in Raphael's voice. Did his twin think he would be stupid enough to leave the house? Of course he wasn't! He was only stupid enough to get caught spying.

He sighed. "It's a long story."

"I'm listening."

Leonardo couldn't see the details of Raphael's features in the twilight, but his twin's voice left no doubt he was on the verge of losing his cool.

"Promise you won't yell first."

There was a pause.

"You know that's not reassuring, right?"

Leonardo lay down on his bed. "Promise?"

"Promise."

And Raphael kept his word, he didn't yell. Although Leonardo could have sworn his indignant whispers were just as deafening.

In the end, he managed to reassure his twin that Splinter would be there and he, Leonardo, would not move even a finger, and of course he would pretend never to have seen the place before.

He also managed to convince him that no, Raphael couldn't pretend to be sick to skip training and follow them in the desert, he had to be at his best for his comrades. The Year End Festival traditionally opened with a show offered by the new firebenders of the year, scheduled in the early afternoon, when the sun was at its highest point in the sky, and Raphael had trained hard for it.

Raphael then countered that _Leonardo_ could pretend to be sick - but Leonardo reminded him that it was best not to attract attention on himself, and being sick would be suspicious… Not to mention that his mother would see through the lie and demand an explanation, and what was he supposed to say? It was better to go along with Bishop's plan and keep a low profile.

Leonardo didn't sleep well that night. His dreams were haunted by shadows and whispers, and he kept tossing and turning in his bed.

He woke up before dawn and didn't hesitate to stand up, letting Raphael sleep a little more.

To his surprise, Donatello and Michelangelo were already up too - and in top shape for the incoming festival.

They were in the kitchen with his mother, who gave him a good morning kiss and hugged him softly.

"Your father wants to talk to you. But have breakfast first."

"Yes, Mom," Leonardo said, sitting next to Michelangelo.

He tried to hide how ashamed he felt. Whatever Yoshi wanted to tell him, it would be well-deserved.

"Leo! I can't wait to see Raph today!" Michelangelo grinned, allowing Leonardo to see exactly what he was eating. "He's going to be awesome!"

"And tonight, Leatherhead and I have a surprise for all of you," Donatello added with pride.

"Is it safe?" Leonardo asked, amused in spite of his current predicament.

Donatello stuck his tongue out at him. "Of course!"

"And no lessons for three days!" Michelangelo seemed ecstatic. "I love the Year End Festival! And Raph and you will have plenty of time to play with us!"

"Of course," Leonardo said fondly.

Michelangelo nodded. "And even after it's going to be great! Dad won't have to lead the clan and he'll have time to play with us, too! Right, Mom?"

"You're absolutely right," Tang Shen answered with a grin.

Leonardo couldn't help grinning too. His little brother's enthusiastic nature was contagious.

His mood changed when he went to his father's study and knocked. He fully expected a lecture.

"Come in, Leonardo."

Leonardo obeyed. "Dad, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I…"

Yoshi cut off his apology. "What is done is done. Splinter will be waiting for you in the village. Bishop has already left his room to talk to him. I expect you to behave in his presence."

Leonardo bowed his head. "Yes, Dad."

Yoshi sighed. "Leonardo, what I mean is that you have to be careful. This man is dangerous. He's not our enemy, but he isn't a friend, either."

"I understand," said Leonardo who wasn't sure he did.

"The place he wants to go to…" Yoshi hesitated. "It's a bad memory for our people. Some things are better left… undisturbed. Not that you'll find anything."

Leonardo didn't dare to comment.

"I would come with you, but…" Yoshi shook his head. "I must attend to the last preparations."

"I know, Dad. Don't worry, it'll be alright."

Yoshi stood up. "Now go. We'll talk more about what you've done later. I know things have been hard on you lately, but you'll have to learn to think before you act."

Leonardo winced. He would never admit to Raphael what their father had just said, no matter the circumstances.

* * *

Bishop rode eagerly beside Splinter. The boy and a few guards, along with Bishop's own people, were riding behind them.

"Like we told you, Leonardo knows nothing," Splinter whispered to him after making sure said Leonardo couldn't hear. "He's neither a warrior nor a firebender and tradition doesn't allow it."

"It doesn't exactly seem fair," Bishop said dryly. Not that he really cared about Leonardo's feelings, but tradition had always seemed so _limiting_ to him.

"We would still appreciate it if you respected our beliefs," Splinter said firmly.

Bishop shrugged. He had no desire to make an enemy of the old firebender. The rumor was that he hadn't lost any of his power.

"You don't need to worry, I won't."

_Until, of course, concealment becomes impossible,_ he thought, absent-mindedly stroking the waterbender crystal.

Could the item really reveal the presence of the ancient Shredder, if the legends were true and he wasn't dead, but merely sleeping?

Bishop counted on the fact it reacted to waterbending. To keep himself alive, the Shredder must have used some very powerful bending indeed; Bishop hoped that the crystal would catch it.

And then…

Then he would do what these traditionalists had never dared to do, and embrace the opportunity to possess one of the most powerful weapons on the planet.

* * *

_So far, so good._

Leonardo was relieved. They were arriving at the well area and nothing bad had happened. The earthquake from last time must have been a random event, a pure coincidence. Besides, Splinter and Bishop were lost in a whispered conversation and didn't pay him any attention.

He had even had a very good surprise: his friend Casey was amongst the guards.

Leonardo was beginning to consider the bright side of his situation. Karai would go wild when she would learn that he had come back to the well, with Splinter no less…

He grinned.

They came in sight of the well. The place was exactly like in Leonardo's memories: sand and scattered stones.

The only difference was that the temperature was cooler. It was still very early in the morning, and the desert wasn't as hot as it would soon be.

Splinter stopped. "We're here," he whispered.

Bishop dismounted without a word and took something from his belt.

Leonardo didn't see exactly what it was, only that it seemed a light blue. The man caught his curious glance and smiled.

"This is a magic like you have never seen," he said.

"Bishop," Splinter said warningly, dismounting too.

Bishop winked at Leonardo before heading for the collapsed well itself.

Without even thinking about it, Leonardo jumped from his horse and began following him.

"Leonardo, stay where you are. This area is dangerous." Splinter's sharp tone left no doubt about the fact it was an order - one not to be ignored.

"Yes, Master Splinter," Leonardo said, and he stepped backwards.

Immediately, one of the worst headaches he had ever experienced took his head in a vise. He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart beating. Had anybody noticed anything?

Thankfully, Splinter and Bishop were still moving away from him.

The pain was almost unbearable. Leonardo grabbed the reins of his horse and hid his face in the animal's coat.

"Leo?"

Oh no. He had forgotten about Casey.

"I'm alright," he managed to say. "Just tired. I didn't sleep well that night."

Casey seemed quite dubious.

"Are you sure?"

Leonardo nodded. Beads of sweat slid down his temples.

He wanted nothing more than to accompany Bishop and Splinter to the well. It was… it was _calling_ him.

He grabbed the reins tighter.

"We could begin to go back," Casey offered. "Maybe it's something you ate?"

"That must be it," Leonardo uttered. "I knew I should have been more reasonable."

A surprised cry made them both turn around. They saw Bishop kneel in the sand and pick up something. His men took a step towards him, but he waved at them that everything was fine.

"I wonder what just happened," Casey said.

* * *

Bishop was ecstatic.

"Do you want to touch it?"

"No," Splinter said coldly.

"You should. It has become so cold, exactly like ice. It surprised me." Bishop watched the crystal that he was now holding with hands carefully wrapped in cloth. It had begun pulsating slowly. "Incredible. After all this time…" He glanced at Splinter. "I think we have our proof."

"Then we know that we were right to guard this area for so long." Splinter watched him severely. "And we'll keep guarding it. You've learned what you wanted. Let's go back."

"Yes," Bishop mused. "I guess I've learned what I wanted. But couldn't we learn more?"

They were reaching the scattered stones near the well. The crystal pulsated faster.

"The well has collapsed. You can't go down."

"That's too bad." Bishop thought about his options. He wasn't going to dig with his bare hands. Besides, he wasn't stupid enough to think he could chain such a powerful being to his will on his own.

He would need help.

"Well, I think you're right. Let's go back."

* * *

Leonardo was trying hard to keep up the pretense that his head wasn't about to explode, and now his tongue was as dry as paper.

He rummaged through his saddlebag to find his flask and brought it to his mouth.

However, he hadn't realized that his hands were trembling. He let go of the flask and the water was immediately absorbed by the desert.

"Oh no," he said pitifully, as if it was the worst thing ever.

"Don't worry, I'll take mine." Casey patted him on the back and went to his horse to retrieve his own flask.

Leonardo waited for him, absent-mindedly stroking his mount.

He didn't realize when his gestures changed - and suddenly the water that the sand had soaked up was ascending to him…

Leonardo started and it splashed the horse.

What was wrong with him? He couldn't afford to be that careless!

He glanced at Casey, but the man was still rummaging through his belongings.

Leonardo felt grateful that his friend wasn't more organized.

_Help me, _a very distant voice suddenly said - and at the same time, it was as if it was in his head.

_Who are you? _Leonardo froze.

_You know who I am._

"There!" Casey's voice snapped Leonardo out of whatever _it_ was. "And this time, I'll help you drink."

"Thank you." The water was delicious. Leonardo kept both his hands clamped against each other to avoid a disaster. He was beginning to feel dizzy and wasn't sure he could control himself.

"Leonardo, are you alright?"

Leonardo realized that Splinter and Bishop had come back. Bishop was several feet away, talking to his men; soon after, one of them nodded and departed.

Splinter, however, was watching Leonardo with concern.

"I'm not feeling too well," Leonardo admitted.

Although Splinter's presence made things better. It was warm and soothing; and now Leonardo couldn't feel the _other_'s presence at all. His headache had vanished.

"But I'm better now. Can we go back? I don't want to miss the festival's opening."

Casey frowned but didn't contradict him. Splinter nodded.

"Yes, we can go back."

The trip back was mostly silent. Leonardo was both trying to make sense of what he had felt, and desperately refusing to do just that.

That presence, here… and it had spoken to him…

_I can't go back to that place, ever, _Leonardo realized. _If Bishop demands it again I'll have to break my own leg or something…_

A nasty prospect for sure, but still better than… than what? Communicating with the worst enemy of his people, a waterbender like him?

Leonardo pressed his eyelids together to hold back the treacherous tear that threatened to escape. At that moment, he would rather have never discovered his bending at all.

Something hard and cold pressed against his hand. He opened his eyes and realized that it was a tiny crystal. And its light blue seemed familiar…

With horror, he realized that it must be the item that Bishop had kept in his purse. Why was it against his hand? _Why was it against his hand?_

He tried to wish it back in Bishop's purse, but the crystal remained stuck where it was.

And then Bishop turned his head towards Leonardo, and Leonardo barely had the time to hide the treacherous thing inside his fist.

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I must say it went beyond my own expectations."

Bishop seemed in a very good mood, and Leonardo did his best to hide his emerging panic.

"Yes, Sir."

"Now let's attend this festival, shall we? The highest excitement of the year."

He smiled derisively before galloping off.

Leonardo's heart sank.

He could only hope he would have an opportunity to return the crystal very, very soon, and that Bishop wouldn't notice its absence until then.


	19. Performances

Raphael wasn't happy to leave for the festival before Leonardo had come back, especially as he hadn't seen his twin this morning. However, his presence was required hours before the opening ceremony began, and there was no avoiding it.

The festival would take place at the center of the oasis, where a vast area could accommodate all the people attending. It included the oasis people, of course, but also the travelers present at the moment and the caliphe's delegate and his guards.

Now that it wasn't the middle of the night and his head was clearer, Raphael was really worried about whatever intents Bishop had. And he was even more worried about Leonardo.

His brother wasn't stupid enough to waterbend in front of everyone, though.

It would be okay.

* * *

They had barely reached the Hamato house when Bishop noticed his crystal's absence.

He was supposed to dress for the upcoming ceremony, but instead stormed off to Splinter before the old master had a chance to go back to his house and put on his own ceremonial clothes.

He got straight to the point.

"The crystal has disappeared. It's not in my purse anymore."

Splinter allowed his genuine surprise to show. "You must have lost it."

"I didn't lose it," Bishop said, his expression calm and threatening. "I'd rather say it has been stolen from me."

Splinter narrowed his eyes. "Are you accusing me?"

"Of course not." Bishop's tone was unpleasantly sweet. "But we were more than just two in this expedition."

"Then you're accusing one of the guards. I'll vouch for them, so it comes to the same."

Bishop pondered his options. He hadn't noticed anything, so whoever had dared to steal from him was extremely gifted. Did such a person even exist in this oasis removed from the world? Maybe Splinter was right and the crystal had slid from his purse. Unless it was Splinter himself… But the old man had always been a faithful defender of the caliphate… Bishop was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

He opted for a compromise. "I'll retrace my steps, just in case I _did_ lose it. In exchange, I'm expecting you to conduct a quick investigation, just in case your trust is… misplaced."

"So be it," Splinter said in a very cold tone. "We'll meet directly at the festival. I have no doubt you'll have found what you're looking for."

"I certainly hope so." Bishop saluted him and left. He remembered still having the crystal maybe fifteen minutes from the oasis' gates; it wouldn't take that long.

And if he didn't find it, well…

The culprits would learn just how bad an idea it was to cross him.

* * *

Splinter watched Bishop depart with a pensive expression. He didn't like the implicit threats the man's tone had carried.

He was convinced Bishop had lost his crystal in the desert. What else could have happened? Splinter knew every oasis guard by their name, and he had chosen himself those accompanying them. They were beyond suspicion.

It must be the crystal itself. Who knew what kind of hidden powers it had?

Moreover, something had been deeply disturbing Splinter during their trip to the dried-up well. In all the years he had watched the place, he had never felt something like this. A… _presence_. Why had it stirred? Was it the crystal's influence? Then it was for the best if Bishop had lost it. Although it was surprisingly careless from the caliphe's delegate.

Splinter sighed and stroked his beard. He didn't know what the future had in store for them, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

He was still deep in his thoughts when he caught something from the corner of his eye.

Or more precisely, someone. A someone Splinter knew very well, and who was now tiptoeing like an intruder in his own house.

He moved silently to find himself right behind the boy.

"Leonardo? Aren't you supposed to get dressed? I can't imagine you would want to be late for Raphael's performance."

Leonardo started. In his defense, it might be because Splinter was speaking right in his ear when the boy had thought himself alone.

"I was looking for my brothers," Leonardo quickly said - maybe a little too quickly. "But I guess Mom already left with them. They were so eager to see the festival. Uh, where is Bishop?"

"He needed to check something," Splinter said slowly. "Why?"

Since he had started training Leonardo, he had become closer to the boy, and rather good at deciphering his attitudes.

And he could have sworn Leonardo was hiding something.

"No reason," Leonardo answered.

Again, too fast.

A nasty suspicion made itself known in Splinter's brain, one he refused to believe. He decided to find out for sure, if only to shut it up.

"Bishop says he has lost something very precious. Have you any idea what might have happen?"

"Not at all," Leonardo said.

Splinter's heart sank. He would never have suspected the boy. Leonardo was always so honest…

But it was painfully clear he was lying.

"Leonardo." Splinter delicately put his hands on his student's shoulders. "Please tell me the truth. Did you take it?"

"No!" Leonardo looked Splinter in the eye.

Splinter felt relieved. This time, he had a feeling the boy was telling the truth.

Still, Leonardo had to know something.

"It's about a tiny crystal. It's very precious to Bishop. Have you seen it?"

Leonardo opened his mouth to answer…

... and he immediately closed it, looking horrified.

Splinter could only mimic his expression at seeing the blue light shining through Leonardo's closed fist. He frowned and grabbed said fist, forcing Leonardo to open it.

Bishop's lost crystal lay there.

Splinter waited several seconds, hoping for an explanation from Leonardo - or for the crystal to disappear, proving it was only a bad dream.

None of these things happened.

"Come with me," Splinter finally said, heartbroken, to the upset boy in front of him. "I'll let your father deal with this."

Leonardo closed his eyes, clearly fighting tears. Splinter refused to comfort him.

The boy had to face the consequences of his actions.

* * *

Leonardo couldn't believe what was happening. That cursed crystal had betrayed him, and now Splinter was convinced he was a thief.

He was riding behind his teacher, a rare occurrence inside the oasis, but they needed speed if they were to talk to Yoshi before the festival began. They had only stopped at Splinter's house, so the man could get dressed for the festivities - Leonardo himself already had, as fast as he could before he followed Splinter.

What was he going to tell him? What was he going to tell his father?

Would they believe him if he said the truth, that was, he had no idea why the crystal was now in his possession?

They only dismounted when they came in sight to the festival itself and the crowd forced them to continue on foot. The sun was now high in the sky - the festival would soon begin.

Leonardo barely noticed the stands filled with drinks, flowers, and products of local craftsmanship. Splinter hadn't said a word to him since he had discovered the crystal. Said crystal was now safely hidden in Leonardo's purse.

Way too soon, they stood inside the tent where his father had taken residence. Leonardo noticed with resignation that his uncle Saki was also there. Could his luck get any worse?

"Yoshi, may we talk in private?" Splinter said, and Leonardo could only guess how dire his expression was from the surprise on his father's face.

They went to a private area in the tent, comfy and brightly decorated, with a basin of water for ritual washing and food and drinks on a coffee table. Saki followed them, apparently considering he had a right to be part of the private conversation about to unfold, and Splinter didn't prove him wrong.

Which only showed how mad Leonardo's teacher was at him.

"Your son has something to tell you," Splinter said, his tone rather cold.

Leonardo kept his gaze on the floor. Words weren't coming to him. What was he supposed to say anyways?

"Leonardo?" Yoshi prompted him, to no avail.

Splinter shook his head in disappointment. "No? Well, then I'll do it. Bishop has lost his crystal, and looks for it in the desert. It happens to be in Leonardo's possession."

"_What?" _Yoshi said, as if he wasn't sure he had heard properly.

Saki, however, immediately grasped Splinter's meaning. His face tore into a furious grimace. "You're stealing from our guest? What a dishonor!"

"I'm not a thief!" Leonardo protested desperately.

"But you have the crystal, don't you?" Yoshi asked severely.

Leonardo could only nod.

"Give it to me."

Leonardo obeyed. The treacherous thing wasn't shining brightly like it had in the house, but its light was still unmistakable.

"Oh, Leonardo."

Yoshi's tone was more disappointed than mad, and it was unbearable for his son.

"I didn't take it!" he almost shouted, on the verge of tears.

"So what, it just flew to you?" Saki said, his tone harsh.

"Yes." Now Leonardo _was _crying. There was no way his uncle would believe him.

Or anybody else, for that matter. Not when it was all he could say. What was this crystal anyways, to put people in trouble like that?

"Leonardo…" Yoshi sighed. "Look at me. Why would you do that?"

Leonardo did his best to hold his father's gaze. It was hard to do through his tears, and he wished the water away from his eyes. "I didn't take it," he whispered. "I don't know what happened."

"A thief, and a liar," Saki spat. "And on the opening day of the Year End Festival no less. How could you stoop so low?"

Now Leonardo could see better, although he was still crying. Saki was looking at him as if he was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yoshi asked sadly. "I know the last months have been hard on you, but I would never have expected you to…"

The crystal, which Yoshi had kept in his palm, suddenly flew to Leonardo's hand. At the same time, Leonardo realized why he was seeing better: he was waterbending his tears ever so slightly out of the way. His heart beat faster. His powers were spiraling out of control.

Yoshi, Splinter and Saki were watching the crystal like it had suddenly become alive.

"What was that?"

Leonardo angrily wiped away his tears. "I don't know. I don't know!"

"It's attracted to…" Splinter whispered before stopping, so low that Leonardo wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "But it would mean…"

"Obviously this thing has a mind of its own," Yoshi said. His tone sounded surprisingly relieved, as if he was happier his son wasn't a thief after all than worried about mysteriously flying crystals.

"That wretched magic." Saki snorted. "We should never have allowed Bishop to bring it here. It doesn't belong there. I'm sure it jumped at the chance to be with a non-bender rather than a firebender."

And that was when Leonardo realized the obvious. That crystal had been made by waterbenders. It was attracted to waterbending. That was why Bishop had brought it to the well, and that was why it kept coming back to Leonardo…

But he wasn't going to correct his uncle. Let him believe that the crystal avoided firebenders when it could.

"It looks like we've falsely accused you, my son," Yoshi said. "Please accept our apologies."

Leonardo nodded and was about to say it was okay, could he go find Raphael now? His twin would look for him before the beginning of the festival, when Splinter carefully stepped in front of him.

His teacher seemed to be prey to a strong emotion as he grabbed Leonardo's wrists.

"Leonardo," he whispered urgently. "If what I think is right, you're in great danger. Please be honest with us. Are you…"

Splinter didn't end his sentence, but Leonardo had understood. He looked the old man in the eye, searching for a sign that Splinter was repulsed by him, by who he was - by _what_ he was - but he could only find concern.

"Master Splinter?" Yoshi frowned. "What's wrong?"

Leonardo bit his lip. What choice did he have, now that Splinter had guessed?

Still. Raphael was going to kill him.

He nodded to Splinter, and the old man released him with a sigh.

"Can someone tell us what's happening?" Saki asked wryly. He didn't like being left out.

Leonardo had never felt calmer in his entire life.

"Fire isn't my element."

Yoshi raised an eyebrow and Saki rolled his eyes.

"Yes. We know."

Leonardo closed his eyes briefly. "You don't understand." He took a step towards the basin of water. "I mean that Fire…" He stood straight, his feet shoulder-width apart, "…is not…" He leaned forwards, letting one of his hands graze the ground, "My Element." He raised his arm, and a tentacle of water rose in the air and danced around his fingers.

Then he let the water go back to the basin and watched his family's reaction, his lips pressed tight.

Both Yoshi and Saki were gaping at him so hard, he might as well have grown a second head.

"You're a waterbender," Splinter whispered. "It explains so much."

"Impossible," Saki finally managed to say.

"But how?"

The hint of panic in Yoshi's voice made Leonardo's heart sink.

Splinter took a deep breath. "We don't have much time. Leonardo… you're related to the water tribe."

"What?" Yoshi and Saki exclaimed.

"Through your mother, Tang Shen," Splinter went on. "At least that's my assumption. You see," he said, looking at two baffled brothers, "not all the water tribe people that came to us were benders, and not all stood against us. Our ancestors helped and hid some of them..." Splinter watched Leonardo pensively. "And for two hundred years, nobody felt the call you did…"

Yoshi massaged his temples. "Give me a minute," he begged. "Leonardo, how long have you known?"

Leonardo bit his lip. Did it matter now?

"For weeks," he admitted.

His father gave a deep sigh. "Then I assume Raphael knows, too."

Leonardo's silence was eloquent enough.

"I can't believe you would keep that to yourself," Yoshi muttered.

Leonardo turned to Splinter. "You said I was in danger. Why?"

"Bishop wants to wake up a very old waterbender," Splinter answered. "I'm afraid he wouldn't hesitate to use you… and besides…" He hesitated. "Leonardo, how did you learn these moves?"

Leonardo shrugged. "It just… came to me."

"Like firebending, waterbending must be taught." Splinter stroked his beard. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? Dreams, maybe?"

Leonardo gaped at him. "How do you know?"

Splinter's tone remained calm, but his expression was grim. "He's reaching out to you. Teaching you. Influencing you… You must leave this place."

"What?" Leonardo's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi said imperiously.

Splinter didn't pay him any attention. "Leonardo, have you already heard of the Shredder?"

"Of course not," Saki whispered. "How would he…"

"Yes," Leonardo said awkwardly. "Uh…"

"It doesn't matter how," Splinter said, an eyebrow raised. "But he, the Shredder, was a very powerful waterbender. You're not safe near his resting place."

"But where am I supposed to go?" Leonardo felt as if his world was crumbling to pieces around him.

Splinter looked at him sadly. "Your powers are awakening. You must find those who are like you. They can teach you what you need to know to protect yourself."

"But…" Yoshi said before Leonardo could, and Leonardo suddenly felt the strong arms of his father embracing him.

"Yoshi, we don't have time," Splinter urged. "Bishop will be back soon, and we must give him an explanation for his crystal's disappearance. And Leonardo must leave the oasis. Nobody here can properly teach him. Besides, he's Raphael's twin, and nature loves balance in all things. I believe that, in time, he might become a very powerful waterbender."

"I'll do it," Leonardo said calmly.

If what Splinter said was true and he was, somehow, connected to the Shredder… sooner or later, he would put his family in danger, and he didn't want that.

"You must go now." Splinter put a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "With the sun at its peak, the Shredder's influence on you is weakened. The path you must take goes around the well. Use this time wisely."

"He can't go alone!" Yoshi protested.

"Maybe we could find him a companion," Splinter thought out loud.

And Leonardo realized that whoever that was, it wouldn't be Raphael. His twin's powers were still too unstable, he needed the proximity of a master.

Besides, the oasis, firebending… it was Raphael's whole life.

But Raphael… Raphael would never allow him to leave. He would insist on coming with him…

Which meant Leonardo couldn't tell him goodbye.

And Donatello. And Michelangelo. And his mother. And Karai. Was he also supposed to leave without telling them goodbye?

"What will we say to the others?" Saki said calmly, and Leonardo realized with surprise that his uncle wasn't going to report him.

"We'll find something." Splinter extended his hand to Leonardo. "Can you give me the crystal?"

Leonardo complied, and Splinter surrounded the item with tiny flames. Its light decreased until it was a pale blue.

"So it lets you leave," he said to Leonardo. "We can't let it come back to you, although it probably belongs to you more than it does to Bishop."

In other circumstances, Leonardo might have appreciated the irony more.

* * *

The festival was about to begin. Under the sun at its highest, the new firebenders would soon display the full extent of their talent to create an overwhelming ode to the beauty of firebending.

From his place in the backstage area, Raphael was eagerly watching the crowd. He could see his uncle Saki talking to a few guards, and his mother and his two littlest brothers sitting next to Splinter in the front row. His father Yoshi had just proceeded to the podium where he would stand during the performance, as had Bishop, the caliphe's delegate. However, Raphael couldn't see Leonardo.

What was his brother doing?

* * *

Leonardo's hands slightly trembled as he followed his traveling companion out of the oasis gates and into the desert. Almost everyone was at the festival and those who stayed wouldn't tell on them, but what if one of Bishop's men saw them depart?

No, they would remain with Bishop. By now, the caliphe's delegate must be with Leonardo's father. Hopefully he had believed Splinter's tale: that Leonardo had been the thief, and he was confined in his house as a punishment.

And tonight, when Bishop would want to talk to him, they would discover that he had fled into the desert to purge his crime. They would organize search parties and not find him, and he would be declared dead…

Leonardo didn't like this plan, not one bit, but he had no better one.

_Donnie, Mikey, Raph. I'm so sorry._


	20. Misdemeanor

Raphael bowed under the thunder of applauds. He and the other teenage firebenders had outdone themselves and their performance had been immensely appreciated.

It should have been the highlight of his day, but Raphael's heart wasn't in it. Someone was missing, someone who should have witnessed and cheered him...

His twin better have a good excuse.

Raphael felt a light nudge in his ribs, and frowned at his neighbor.

"You're supposed to smile, you know," Angel said. "What's the matter?"

Raphael shrugged. "Nothing. I hope."

Applauds finally died down, and they were free to leave the stage and go back to their families. Now came the time for several official discourses, including one by his father - but Raphael couldn't have cared less.

He slipped into the assembly of spectators and easily reached the front rows. Donatello and Michelangelo moved over to make room for him, and snuggled up against him as soon as he sat down.

"Raph! You were awesome!" Michelangelo shouted in his left ear.

In the crowd, several people frowned at the disruption.

"It was incredible!" Donatello yelled in his right ear.

"Thanks," Raphael told them, a little distractedly. "Mom, where is Leo?"

Tang Shen's smile disappeared. "Apparently your father sent him home."

"Why?" Raphael couldn't think of a reason why Yoshi would have done that. The Year End Festival was the biggest event of the year. What had happened?

"He didn't tell me." Tang Shen's exasperation showed in the slight tightening of her lips. "We'll have to wait until he's done, I guess."

Raphael turned to Splinter, who was sitting next to his mother, but the old man merely shook his head, indicating either that he didn't know what was up with Leonardo or that he didn't want to talk about it.

Raphael's worry increased tenfold. He considered leaving the place on the spot to come home and ask his twin, but his absence would be frowned upon.

Especially as his father was the one talking.

"It has been an honor to serve you this year." Yoshi bowed his head gravely. "Now the time has come for another house to take the lead. The Bradford family has chosen Chris to be our leader in the following year. Please welcome him!"

Raphael watched morosely as Slash's father joined Yoshi with a bright smile.

"I'll do my best to be worthy of this task…"

Raphael's mind immediately wandered away from the official discourse. Now that his father was becoming leader, would Slash become an even worse pest? Raphael looked for him in the crowd, and spotted him not far away from them. But Slash didn't look triumphant; in fact, he was watching his feet rather than his father.

"Raph, I can't see well enough," Michelangelo suddenly said in his ear.

"But Mikey, we're in the front row," Raphael answered, amused.

"The stage is too high." His brother's smile was all innocence.

Raphael pretended to think hard. "Then I guess you could stand on my shoulders."

"Yeah!"

His brother immediately undertook to climb on said shoulders, followed close by Donatello who had no intention to be left behind.

Carrying his little brothers helped to make the rest of the opening ceremony less of a torture to Raphael.

As soon as it was over, the crowd began to scatter and stroll along the stands. There would be another show tonight - by benders and non-benders alike.

Yoshi was leaving the stage. Raphael put Donatello and Michelangelo back on the floor and hurried to him. His brothers and his mother followed him close.

"Dad!" Raphael said urgently. "What happened with Leo?"

Yoshi's face grew somber. "He's grounded," he answered, rather reluctantly.

Raphael's eyes widened. "During the festival? What did he do?"

"Raphael, this isn't the time."

"But I would very much like to know too, my husband," Tang Shen interjected. "What did my son do not to be allowed to stay with his family during this feast day?"

Yoshi grimaced. He watched each member of his family in turn - from his wife to Raphael to his two youngest sons. They were all looking at him in expectation.

"He was caught stealing from Bishop," Yoshi reluctantly said.

For a while, Raphael's mind went blank. None of his thoughts and fears had included such a possibility. For a moment he had feared that Leonardo had been seen waterbending - but theft?

"What? There must be a mistake," he finally stammered. "Leo would never…"

"He did," Yoshi cut him off. "And believe me, I'm really sorry about this whole affair." His face softened. "But it shouldn't ruin your day. Why don't you all go take a look at the exhibition? There are lots of sweets," he added with a smile to the two youngest. "For my part, I must remain with Bishop and Chris."

"See you later, then," Tang Shen said. Her gaze left no doubt about the fact she didn't consider the matter settled.

Raphael barely waited until his father had moved away. "Mom, may I be excused? I would like to check on Leo. I don't know what happened, but…"

He didn't say more, but his mother had understood. She nodded with a smile.

"We're coming too!" Michelangelo demanded.

This time, Tang Shen shook her head. "I would rather you stay with me. I'll feel lonely without you. And you know you can trust Raphael to take care of Leonardo, right?"

"Right," Michelangelo answered reluctantly.

Raphael smiled gratefully at his mother and hurried away, not even taking the time to say goodbye to Angel, who was waving at him.

* * *

Yoshi noticed his son departing from his standing point next to the stage. He wondered if he should stop him - the more time Leonardo had without his absence was noticed and the best it was - but it was already too late.

Besides, he didn't want to make Bishop suspicious. The man had seemed to buy the story of Leonardo stealing his crystal - and why wouldn't he, when the boy's own father had? A fact Yoshi wasn't especially proud of - but he might find the tale of Leonardo running away in shame a little harder to swallow.

And Yoshi was pretty sure Raphael would have an even harder time believing it. But he couldn't tell him the truth, not yet. For Leonardo's own safety, his family's concern and hurt had to be as genuine as possible.

No matter how much it hurt Yoshi to do so.

* * *

Leonardo wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the house. And he wasn't either in his favorite cave.

Raphael searched every place he could think of, yelled his twin's name at the top of his lungs - to no avail.

Leonardo was nowhere to be found.

Raphael ran to the nearby village, meaning to ask people about his missing brother. It was deserted. Everybody was at the festival, including the guards - both on and off-duty.

Raphael tried to calm down. Not all the guards could be at the festival, right? Some of them had to keep guarding the gates.

He hurried to said gates. There was only one guard there. Raphael knew him a little; he wasn't the brightest, but he was faithful.

"Have you seen my brother?" Raphael said desperately.

The man seemed surprised to see Raphael, and even more surprised by his question.

"No, I'm sorry."

Raphael's last hope vanished. Where was his brother? Was he hiding from him? No, he would never do that, not in a million years.

Not from Raphael.

But then what? Had he disobeyed Yoshi's direct order and never gone home? But his ceremonial clothes had been unceremoniously thrown on his bed, so his brother _had _gone home. And left. In a hurry.

Where?

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" The man looked at him with irritation. "And I was there all along. Except, of course, when I had to put down the fire." He indicated a warehouse not far from the gates. "Someone left broken glass in the sun. So stupid. With the heat, of course it was going to burn!"

Now Raphael's sense of foreboding was so strong he almost choked. This sounded very much like... a diversion.

From whom? Leonardo? But why would he have wanted to leave?

He saluted the guard and ran to the stables.

Leonardo's usual horse was missing.

* * *

The night was close when Raphael came back to the festival's place, panting.

The happy faces of friends and families, the lively music, the smells of food, everything seemed out of place to him.

His brother was missing. How could the whole world not end?

He lost precious minutes finding his family again. His little brothers were eating pastry, and his mother was discussing with… Angel?

Raphael decided not to linger over what they could have been saying. It didn't matter anyways, not like it would have if he had, too, been able to enjoy the evening…

"Leo's gone!" he shouted.

Tang Shen immediately understood that something was very, very wrong.

"What are you saying?"

"He's gone," Raphael repeated. "He's not in the house, nor anywhere else. I think… I think he left in the desert."

And then he had to wipe his eyes, because somehow they had tears inside.

* * *

It took some time, but finally a search party was launched. All those who could participate did; the desert night filled with hundreds of lights.

By decision of Chris, the new leader, the festival had been suspended until further notice. Some whispered that it had never happened for the last hundred years, and that it was a bad omen.

Raphael didn't listen to them. He also barely listened to his mother and father, asking him what might have been up with his twin - and he kept repeating that Leonardo would never have left like that, never, ever.

But Leonardo's tracks were long gone, and they didn't find anything.

Dawn was breaking when Raphael came home. He had never felt more miserable in his entire life.

He had always dreamed to be a warrior, and his dream was coming true. His apprenticeship was going well. He had made a new friend…

Without Leonardo, it was meaningless.

Raphael made for his room. Outside, the search was still going on, with people taking shifts; but his father had ordered him to take some rest.

He found Donatello and Michelangelo, who hadn't been allowed to participate, asleep on Leonardo's bed. He nested against them and sank into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was only nine hours later, when Raphael woke up with a clearer mind, that he realized something that had been nagging at him the whole night.

He hadn't seen Casey during the search party. Karai had been there, and Angel; but from his adult friend there had been no trace.

Raphael sat up on his bed and began thinking.

Yesterday, Leonardo was to accompany Bishop. He had promised to be very careful and not to use his secret gifts. And then he was charged with theft, and disappeared, apparently out of shame.

Except Leonardo wouldn't have fled, even if he had stolen Bishop's property. He would have endured the disapproval and disappointment of their father, like he already had…

Maybe it had been one time to many?

But he would have left a message to Raphael.

Raphael stood up and decided to go find his father. He would demand the whole story. There had to be something he hadn't been told…

He found Yoshi in the village, talking to the guards.

"Dad?"

Yoshi turned to him, his features drawn. Obviously he hadn't slept at all.

"Raphael. How are you feeling, my son?"

Raphael didn't answer the question. Instead, he asked another one. "What really happened with Leo?"

Yoshi frowned. "I told you everything I knew. Bishop didn't find an object of his after his trip with your brother, and Leonardo acknowledged taking it. I grounded him, intending to deal with his behavior after the festival, but then…" Yoshi sighed. "You know the rest."

Raphael shook his head wildly, refusing to be convinced.

"Leo would never leave like this! What did you do to my brother?"

Yoshi stared at him, his expression unreadable.

Raphael didn't move an inch. His behavior was bordering on disrespect and he knew it, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this essential matter.

"Raphael," Yoshi finally said. "I know it's hard for you…"

"You don't understand anything!"

"Raphael, that's enough!"

Raphael bit his tongue under the harshness of his father's tone. He was miserable and worried sick, couldn't Yoshi see it?

Bishop chose that moment to arrive from the gates, and Raphael decided to leave. He didn't trust himself not to accuse the man of he didn't know what, which would cause a major diplomatic incident.

He needed to calm down. If his father didn't want to tell him anything, fine. But Raphael would not give up. He would ask him, again and again, until Yoshi finally yielded…

He joined the search party once more. There were less people this time, and they looked at Raphael with sadness and compassion - which he hated.

In the evening he made another pause and sat next to the gates to eat bread and dried fruit. Then everybody gathered at the gates to decide of what they should do next. Concerns were voiced about the fact there were searching in vain, and that Leonardo might very well be lost forever; it was too much for Raphael, who moved away before he had a chance to kick their butts.

"Where are you, Leo?" he whispered to the pale stars of twilight.

"He's probably dead, you know," said a voice he knew all too well.

Raphael started. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Slash coming. He jumped on his feet and watched the other teenager with disgust.

Slash was smirking at him with delight. "And he died a thief. Even your father said so. What a dishonor."

Maybe he was feeling so bold because all the adults were so close, or maybe the opportunity to take revenge on Raphael was too good to pass.

In any case, it was too much for Raphael. With a shout coming from the deepest corners of his soul, he jumped down Slash's throat.

The two boys rolled in the dust, trying to punch each other's face, to kick each other's stomach, to pull each other's hair.

Raphael never knew who had thrown the first fireball. Was it Slash? Was it him? Did it really matter?

But their fight couldn't have lasted more than a handful of seconds before people noticed.

"Enough!" somebody shouted in a commanding voice - maybe it was Slash's father.

But the boys didn't stop, and in fact, it got worse - until Raphael felt strong arms grabbing him and he was immobilized.

Raphael wriggled to get free, but the person's grip was iron; and in his anger and despair, he lashed out with the last possibility he was left with.

His firebending.

The air around him became scorching, and flames engulfed him and his captor, who let out a surprised cry - obviously he hadn't expected that.

And then Raphael felt his strength leave him, and found himself against the ground, unable to move. Later, he was told that his opponent had been using pressure points; but at the moment, he only realized who it had been - who he had attacked.

It was the caliphe's delegate, Bishop.

* * *

It turned out that Bishop was only superficially injured. Granted, he had been caught by surprise, but he was a very powerful firebender himself and had managed to get the flames under control.

Raphael didn't fully realize the political implications of what he had done until Bishop made a suggestion that the adults had no choice but to approve.

He stood in a makeshift tribunal, with Slash at his side - both guilty of fighting with each other like no members of the same clan should - and listened to the sentence.

"I wish that these two young men accompany me," Bishop said, his face expressionless. "I'm willing to help restoring the peace between them, and what better way than a trip into the desert? I must go someplace and they could help me. We should be back in a few weeks."

And Chris Bradford, new leader of the oasis, merely nodded.


	21. Trying to Understand

For the first time in his life, Donnie couldn't make sense of the facts.

Huddled up on his bed, as if it could preserve him from the uproar outside, he thought about said facts.

First, the Year End Festival had been suspended. The surprise Donatello had made for it was still waiting in Leatherhead's forge. He had been so proud of it, so impatient to test it - it was a way to send colored flames in the sky without bending.

Donnie shook his head. He shouldn't let his attention drift. The festival had been suspended because of the second fact: one of his brothers had disappeared without leaving a trace.

Adults kept saying he had left - but why would Leo leave without telling them goodbye? And he could see how much their mother was worried, it was obvious she had been crying a lot. Leo would never want to upset her like that.

Third, another one of his brothers was about to be temporarily exiled. Raph would soon leave with the caliphe's delegate - and Donnie who had been so happy about Bishop's arrival now wished he had never set foot in their home.

So. No festival, no Leo, and soon no Raph.

And none of this made any sense. None of this had any logic. Yet Donnie lived by and for logic.

He needed to understand. He needed to understand. He needed…

"Donnie?"

Mikey's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Donnie hid his face between his knees so Mikey wouldn't see how upset he was - but Mikey wasn't so easily fooled. He climbed on his twin's bed and somehow found his way against his chest.

"Are you thinking again?"

"I don't understand. I need to understand. Where is Leo? Why must Raph leave?"

"I don't understand either, but you're not going to find the answers if you stay in our room. Why don't we go ask Mom?"

Donnie hesitated. "You think she won't mind? She's very busy."

"Let's try it."

Mikey disentangled himself from Donnie's arms and pulled on Donnie's sleeve. Donnie reluctantly stood up and followed his twin to the kitchen.

Their mother was there, cooking food for the people who were still helping to search for Leo.

Donnie would have thought so many adults working together could manage to find one teenager, but apparently not. Adults were disappointing.

Except his mother, of course. His mother was still the best.

"Hi, Mom," Mikey said, hugging Tang Shen.

Mikey hugged people a lot these days. It was as if he knew they needed the comfort. Donnie liked hugs to, but only with the people he knew very very well.

"Hi, Michelangelo." Tang Shen wiped her hands on a dish towel. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Mom, we wanted to know…" Mikey hesitated and turned to Donnie.

Donnie knew he expected him to explain what, exactly, they wanted to know.

He cleared his throat. He had already asked why Leo had left, and his mother not only had no answers, but she cried - so he wasn't going to ask that again.

"Why does Raph have to leave?"

His mother sighed. "It's his punishment for fighting with Slash. But don't worry, Donatello, he'll come back in a few weeks."

"He could have been punished inside the oasis," Donnie went on stubbornly. "We need him here. Why do we have to do what Bishop says?"

"Because Raphael hurt him, and because he's a representative of the caliphe," said his father's voice.

Donnie turned to him. He had just entered the kitchen and looked exhausted - like his mother and everybody else, except he and Mikey who weren't allowed to take part in the search.

Tang Shen looked at him with hope. "Any news?"

Yoshi shook his head and her shoulders sagged. He sat down at the kitchen table and took Donnie on his lap.

"You know we are part of the caliphate, right?"

Donnie nodded. They had been taught that, and he remembered.

He always remembered everything.

"And Bishop is allowed to speak in the caliphe's name. He's someone very important. We have to listen to what he says."

"But it's not fair," Donnie protested. "He doesn't know Raph like we do. Raph never meant to hurt him!"

"Yeah, it was an accident!" Mikey added. "You always say that we won't be punished if it's an accident, why is it different for Raph?"

Yoshi sighed. "It happened because he was fighting with a friend, and that can't be tolerated."

"Slash isn't Raphie's friend," Mikey pouted.

Donnie nodded. He had come to the same conclusion.

Their father took Mikey on his lap, too.

"They're from the same clan. We all are. In order to survive in the desert, people need to help each other. Your brother and Slash will have to patrol in the desert together, what if they can't trust each other?"

"I don't like it," Mikey whispered.

"You don't have to like it," Yoshi said softly. "But try to accept it, alright?"

"I'll try," Mikey said.

But Donnie knew it was just to make his father happy.

* * *

Later that day, Donnie and Mikey went looking for Raph. They didn't even say it aloud; they knew they both wanted to be with him.

Raph wasn't in his room, although he was grounded at home - so they went to the gardens.

Raph wasn't here, either.

"Do you think he left like Leo?" Donnie asked, feeling close to tears at the mere thought.

"I don't know." Mikey bit his lip. "Wait, I know where we could look for him!"

Donnie watched him with hope. "Where?"

"In the tree grove behind the house. I saw him go there with Leo once."

Donnie's eyes went wide from excitement. The tree grove wasn't exactly in the gardens, but it was close enough that Raph could have heard people calling him - so maybe he wasn't disobeying their parents and just wanted to be left alone? Mikey said that his relationship with their father wasn't at its best, and Mikey noticed those things.

Donnie and Mikey ran to the edge of the grove, then tiptoed inside, just in case.

Raph was there indeed, and so was Karai.

Donnie's eyes widened in excitement. His elder brother and his cousin looked like two conspirators. Maybe they would learn something interesting?

He exchanged a knowing glance with Mikey and both hid behind a tree, careful to keep silent.

"Nothing adds up," Raph was saying. "I know my twin. It's not like him to act that way."

"What, you think he was kidnapped?" Karai shook her head. "By whom?"

"No, I… I don't know." Raph kicked a few leaves. "I'm just saying, this makes no sense."

Donnie nodded gravely. It was a good sign if Raph had been able to figure that much. Donnie had been worried about his brother after his fight with Slash, but said brother was beginning to use his head again.

"I know, Raph."

Karai put a hand on Raph's arm, and Donnie frowned. He hadn't known they were that close. He glanced at his twin, and Mikey mirrored his own expression. He hadn't known either.

"I'll keep investigating, I promise," Karai went on. "Try not to get into any more trouble than you already are, okay? And I know it's easy to say, but try not to worry too much about Leo. He has a few surprises in store for whoever might want to harm him."

Donnie frowned even more. What was Karai talking about?

Raph sighed. "I know. And I've been thinking, maybe it's for the best if I spend time with Bishop. If he has anything to do with Leo's disappearance, I might find clues."

"You think he might be involved?"

Donnie pricked up his ears. Did he?

"Well, I…"

And then Mikey sneezed, which caused Raph to stop speaking.

Donnie glared at his twin, and Mikey made him apologetic puppy-dog eyes.

"Who's there?" Raph said threateningly, and Donnie and Mikey had no other choice but to go into the open.

Raph's expression softened considerably when he saw them.

"What are you two doing there?"

"We were looking for you," Mikey immediately said, his face pleading. "To tell you goodbye."

"I'm only leaving tomorrow."

"It's just in case you forget," Mikey went on in a small voice.

Raph knelt to be at their level. "Mikey, I won't forget."

"But Leo did," Mikey pointed out.

All of a sudden Raph grabbed Mikey and held him close. "I know, Mikey, I know," he whispered in a choked voice. "Don't be mad at him. I'm sure he would have if he could."

"I'm not mad at him," Mikey answered sadly. "I just don't understand."

Raph sighed. "Me neither, little brother." He stayed silent for a while. "You two want to stay with me for the rest of the day?"

Donnie and Mikey nodded. Karai watched the three of them with a fond expression.

"I'll set to work immediately," she said. "Good luck, Raph."

"Thanks," Raph answered.

Donnie made a mental note to talk to Karai later. Obviously she knew more than they had thought about what was going on.

* * *

That night, Donnie and Mikey slept with Raph again. Raph made them promise that they would be good in his absence, and they promised, crossing their fingers just in case.

It was too dark for Raph to notice.

Then, right before falling asleep, Mikey asked the question that Donnie hadn't dared to say.

"You'll bring back Leo?"

Donnie waited for Raph's answer in expectation. The adults hadn't been able to find Leo, but Raph was his twin and maybe he would succeed where everyone else had failed.

"I won't rest until I have," Raph whispered fiercely. "I promise."

And Donnie didn't need light to know Raph hadn't crossed his fingers.

* * *

That same night, and unbeknownst to the three brothers, their parents' room was the stage of a matrimonial fight of epic proportions.

"Yoshi, this can't go on," Tang Shen said between gritted teeth. "Tell me what you know."

Yoshi kept a watchful eye on her. She had crossed her arms and was sitting as far from him on the bed as she could. She seemed very close to throw something to his face, something that wouldn't be a cushion. "My love…"

"Don't 'my love' me! I know you're hiding something . My son has disappeared, and you refuse to speak!"

"Please, Shen, trust me," Yoshi said desperately. "I only want what's best for our family -"

"You don't understand," Tang Shen added. "Either you tell me what I need to know, _now_, or I'll consider that you're not interested in our marriage anymore. And I'll act accordingly."

"Shen!"

Yoshi's shock was obvious, but it didn't stop his wife. She was worried sick and at the end of her rope.

"What's your choice, Yoshi?"

Yoshi's answer seemed to come an eternity later. "Fine. I'll tell you."

And he was true to his word. Tang Shen had a hard time believing her ears as he told him about Leonardo - their son - bending water, and about the threat posed by Bishop.

But nothing shocked her more than the end of his story.

"_You send him away?"_

"Shen, try to understand," Yoshi whispered urgently. "I've done it to protect him."

He reached out to her, but she refused his arms.

"All this time, you knew what had happened to him, and you let me imagine the worst," she accused, tears coming down her cheeks.

"It had to feel real," her husband said, his voice broken. "For Leonardo."

Shen wiped her eyes angrily. "And Raphael? He couldn't know either?"

"No, for the same reason you couldn't. I'm so sorry, Shen."

He looked miserable, but she wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"You have to tell him."

"Shen, he's going to spend weeks with Bishop, who is both one of the cleverer men I know and the last person who must learn about Leonardo's fate. Of course I can't."

"Raphael would never betray his brother."

"And what if Bishop realizes he's lying? That man is dangerous. Please, my love. Help me on that. For both our sons' sake."

This time, Tang Shen allowed him to take her in his arms as she cried.

* * *

Bishop gazed into the starred sky. He had decided to move from the Hamato house; he didn't want to cause more drama.

He had been accommodated with a sumptuous tent, but he had decided to sleep under the stars instead.

The caliphe's delegate didn't know what to think of Leonardo's disappearance, but his family's despair was genuine, there was no doubt about it. And it didn't threaten his plans in the slightest.

Raphael's reaction, however, had given him a golden opportunity to make a move he could only have dreamed of.

The sons of two of the most influential men in the oasis would soon be under his supervision. He could influence them, show them how necessary his mission was - and even if they failed to realize that, they would still make fine hostages.

Bishop smiled. His future had never looked brighter.


	22. Following the Water

Casey Jones wasn't sure how he had managed to find himself in that particular situation: alone in the desert with a teenager who barely spoke.

All he knew was that he was supposed to watch over him, and accompany him west.

It was what he had been asked to do, two days ago.

* * *

_He was at the festival, walking through the crowd as if he was admiring the stands and never letting the boy out of his sight._

_Like he had promised to Raphael, he was keeping an eye on Slash. So far, the boy had done nothing suspicious. The only thing Casey had noticed was how down he looked on the day of his father's confirmation._

_All of sudden Splinter and Leonardo arrived and entered Hamato Yoshi's tent. Raphael's brother was ashen and Casey wondered what had happened. Slash must have, too, because he came closer to the tent, obviously in the hope of overhearing._

_Casey hadn't decided whether he was going to interfere when Slash's father, Bradford, soon-to-be oasis leader, arrived and began a conversation with his son._

_Casey couldn't hear what they said, but Slash moodily left for some errand. Casey decided it wasn't worth following him this time. Besides, he was curious to know why Leonardo had been so upset. Maybe he could wait next to the tent in case the boy needed a sympathetic ear?_

_He bought sweets and ate them, discreetly circling around the tent._

_He didn't expect to suddenly find himself face-to-face with Splinter._

_"Casey Jones?"_

"_Yes, Sir?" Casey hid his surprise as best he could._

"_You seem mightily interested in that tent. Any reason why?"_

_Casey felt like a little boy again under the gaze of the old man in front of him. There was something about Splinter that had always impressed him. Maybe it had something to do with the old tales that guards sometimes whispered during their hours on watch, that he had traveled further than anyone else in the oasis and knew a lot about the outside world…_

_Casey had no reason to lie. "I saw you come inside with Leo, and he looked upset. I thought that maybe he would need a friend when you would, uh, be done with him," he said awkwardly._

_Splinter raised an eyebrow. "I see. You're keeping an eye out for him."_

"_I guess you could say that."_

"_Well, if you want to keep doing that..."_

_And Casey followed him, more curious than ever._

_One hour later, he was leaving the oasis for he didn't know how long._

* * *

Casey didn't know why Leonardo had been sent away, and he didn't dare to ask the boy who obviously wasn't willing to talk.

It must have been something dire, though, because Casey was sure Leonardo hadn't said goodbye to his brothers or mother, and it couldn't be of his own choice.

Casey thought about Raphael. How had Leonardo's brother reacted when he had noticed his absence?

Probably not too good.

The sun was setting. They had maybe one hour when the temperature would be pleasant, and then it would become too cold and they would settle for the night, set up shelter and nestle against the horses.

But first, they had to find water. Their supply was diminishing fast; Leonardo was drinking more than any of the other people Casey had traveled with in the desert.

As the map that Splinter had given them clearly indicated water points, though, he didn't feel the need to tell the boy to restrict himself.

Casey took that map. "We're entering an area of the desert I don't know at all," he said to Leonardo. "We'll have to count on Splinter's map to find water."

The boy merely nodded.

Casey hadn't counted with a spoken answer anyways, but it was still better than talking to himself.

"So, let's see," he muttered. "It's, uh…" He watched the few rocks that could serve as landmarks and the first stars in the sky. "This way."

They had dismounted to give the horses some respite, and they walked for a while before Casey stopped.

"It's there," he said, and he began digging in the sand to reveal the hidden well their predecessors had built.

When he realized that Leonardo wasn't moving, he raised his head.

"Uh, Leo? I wouldn't mind a little help."

"There is no water here," Leonardo whispered.

His voice was hoarse and so low that Casey barely caught the words.

He laughed nervously. "Well, you better hope there is."

Splinter's map was old. What if the well had been displaced? What if he, Casey, had misinterpreted its scribbled signs?

Casey dug faster to avoid thinking about the trouble they would be in if such was the case.

Leonardo huffed and walked away. Casey reined in his irritation in front of such behavior. Okay, the boy had every right to be upset, but they were in this together, and the desert was unforgiving. Leonardo might at least -

Casey's fingers met stone, and he sighed in relief. There was the well. He cleared it completely and pushed the lid. He took a goatskin and a rope and slid them inside the uncovered hole.

It reached the bottom with a dry sound.

Casey's heart sank. There was no water inside. Maybe a ground shift had changed the underground layout?

He took the map to evaluate when the next watering hole would be. If he deciphered the distance correctly, it would be in two days.

They would never make it there with their current water consumption. Even by restricting themselves, Casey wasn't sure they would.

The sound of sand meeting sand snapped him out his gloomy thoughts. Maybe fifty yards on his left, Leonardo was digging.

Casey came to him, barely daring to hope.

"Have you seen something?"

Leonardo glanced at him without answering. Casey hesitated before kneeling next to the teenager to help.

A few seconds later, they were opening another well and filling first their flasks, next their goatskins.

Casey drank a big gulp of water, careful not to waste a drop of it. "How did you know?"

Leonardo merely shrugged.

* * *

Leonardo was following Casey, lost in his thoughts.

Another day of travel. Sand as far as he could see.

When would their journey end?

Eight days had already passed since they had left the oasis. Leonardo wondered whether the plan had worked. Did the guard play his part well? Was everybody convinced he had died in the desert?

Was Raphael convinced of it?

Leonardo missed his family so much.

He felt guilty that he hadn't told anything to Casey yet, but he wasn't sure how to begin - and besides, his throat was constantly dry and he wanted to spare his voice.

He knew that he drank more water than Casey, but he was always thirsty.

Still, he was grateful for the man's presence. Casey showed the patience of a saint and never pushed him.

They were almost at the end of Splinter's map. Splinter had told them that they would know where to go from there, but there was nothing else than rocks and the occasional cactus standing out on the sand.

Leonardo wasn't worried. He could feel the presence of water beneath them, and had been able to correct Casey several times about the location of water sources. Now Casey just relied on him to find them and barely checked the map anymore.

Leonardo wondered whether Casey had deduced anything, or if he was just thinking his companion was particularly sensitive to landscape alterations.

It wasn't until several days later that the landscape began to change. First they saw more vegetation, then small animals, then they smelled a touch of salt in the air.

Then they found the first village.

* * *

Casey tensed in anticipation as they came closer to the houses. He didn't see any guards, and the few people outside seemed more curious than hostile, but you never knew. He dismounted and signaled to Leonardo to do the same. He didn't want to appear threatening.

"Hello, strangers," a man greeted them. "What brings you to our humble village?"

Casey was relieved that he talked their language, although he had a strong accent.

"We're heading west," he answered. "If you have any fresh food to sell us, we would be forever grateful to you."

"Sure," the man said.

Now a little crowd of maybe ten people had gathered around them. Foreigners must be a rarity in the village.

"Where are you from?" a kid asked.

"We're from an oasis deep inside the desert," Leonardo answered softly.

Casey didn't miss the sadness in his eyes as he did so. The kid must remind him of his little brothers.

"I didn't know there were waterbenders in this desert." The man scratched his beard.

"Oh, we're not waterbenders," Casey said dismissively. "We're firebenders. I mean," he added, glancing at Leonardo who had tensed, "I'm a firebender."

"Firebenders?" A lady smiled. "Now let's be serious."

The children laughed.

Casey cleared his throat. "No, I assure you, Ma'am, I am. Uh…"

He moved his arms softly, and opened his hands to reveal a tiny flower of fire, which he sent her way. It dissipated right before reaching her.

Ladies always loved when he did that, which is why it took him several seconds to realize the woman was watching him in horror.

"How?" the man whispered. "Firebenders can't cross this land."

A murmur of assent ran through the circle of people.

"The land is treacherous," another lady went on. "You never know which well will be connected to a water source. And sometimes, wells themselves shift. Maps aren't reliable."

"Our map wasn't always accurate," Casey admitted. "Luckily, my friend here is gifted to find water."

Casey winked at Leonardo, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that so?" The man tilted his head towards Leonardo.

Leonardo nodded.

"Then I'll ask you again, what brings you to our village?"

Casey shrugged. Maybe the man was hard-of-hearing and hadn't understood the first time.

"We're heading west…"

"I'm looking for a teacher," Leonardo suddenly said. "A waterbending teacher."

Casey's mouth opened and closed without a sound. Maybe he was the one hard-of-hearing after all, because he couldn't have heard correctly.

The man nodded with satisfaction, as if things made perfect sense to him.

"Then you'll need to go to the ocean - it's within a half-day's walk - and take a boat to the island. Whether you'll be taught or not is not up to me, though. Oh, and the horses can't cross. We could take care of them for you - for a fee, of course."

"Thank you." Leonardo bowed.

Casey didn't say a word as Leonardo bought the fresh food he had been hoping for, negotiated for the horse-sitting and for beds - beds! - to sleep in tonight.

It was only when he had drunk an entire glass of a delicious alcoholic beverage distilled by the locals that he found his voice again.

"You," he said, pointing an accusatory finger at a blushing Leonardo, "Start talking."

* * *

The ocean wind blew pleasantly in Leonardo's face as he stood on the prow of the boat taking them to the island where he would, hopefully, find a waterbending teacher.

The ocean was nothing like the water Leonardo had seen before in his life.

It was beautiful. It was powerful. It was singing to his soul, filling his heart with a joy he hadn't felt in a long time.

He was in his element.

"I think I've never felt more miserable in my life," Casey moaned next to him.

The man was bent over the railing, emptying his stomach at regular intervals. Leonardo felt sorry for him, but he wasn't impacted by that seasickness Casey was suffering from, according to the fishers who had brought them along.

Several villages and ports were scattered across the coast. Finding a boat hadn't posed any problem.

He fixed his gaze on the island in front of them, a green point on the horizon.

He couldn't wait to be there.

* * *

The crossing was a torture to Casey. Leonardo, however, was thriving, and that brought some comfort to the firebender's heart.

Although he understood why Leonardo had been reluctant to tell him about his powers, Casey really didn't mind. What had happened two hundred years ago had happened, well, two hundred years ago.

The past was in the past, and Leonardo was a friend. That was all that mattered.

And now Casey accepted his fate with resignation. He had zero affinity with water, and it seemed like he would be stuck on an island with waterbenders for weeks.

He sighed, and his stomach took it as a signal to empty itself again.

After an eternity, they finally landed on the island. Its vegetation was the most luxuriant Casey had ever seen.

A group of people were waiting on the beach for them, with a red-haired lady at their head. She smiled at the newcomers.

Casey gaped, unable to take his eyes off her. Her beauty irradiated. She made every second of this absurd journey worth it.

He really hoped she was sensitive to fire flowers.

"My name is April," the lady said, her voice as warm as her gaze. "Welcome to this island."


	23. Expanding Horizons

This was the worst journey Raphael had ever experienced.

It wasn't because of the scorching heat - it barely bothered him - or because he was farther from his home than he had ever been.

It wasn't even because of the gnawing worry about Leonardo. That one would have been present no matter where Raphael was, journey or no journey.

No, if it was almost unbearable to Raphael, it was because of the company.

Slash had revealed himself to be as unpleasant a traveling companion as Raphael had feared. And to make matters worse, Bishop took special delight in pairing them together for chores.

Like right now, when they were supposed to take care of the horses of the whole company - eight adults including Bishop plus the two teenagers.

"This is all your fault," Slash muttered for the umpteenth time. "I should be home right now, relaxing with my friends, and instead I'm stuck there with you."

_Because you have friends?_ Raphael thought, rather meanly. _Are you sure they're not just scared of you?_

"If you had left me alone, none of this would have happened," he said through gritted teeth.

Also for the umpteenth time.

For a while, Slash rubbed down the horses in silence. Raphael knew better than to think it would last.

"I hope they never find him," Slash suddenly said.

Raphael restrained the urge to punch him in the face. He had practiced that a lot in the last nine days.

"Shut up," he said through gritted teeth.

He didn't have news from Leonardo, not that he expected any in the middle of nowhere. His absence was like a nagging injury, not incapacitating but always present.

He wouldn't lose hope, though. Karai had promised to investigate in the oasis, and maybe Raphael's father would be more cooperative when he would come back.

Raphael grimaced at the thought of his father. Their goodbyes hadn't gone very well.

"Or else?" Slash glared at him, clearly challenging him to make a misstep.

But Raphael wasn't going to fall into his trap. He didn't want to give Bishop any reason to be unhappy with him - he thought himself lucky that the caliphe's delegate didn't seem to be annoyed with him after the burning incident.

"Didn't your father teach you not to brag about things you don't understand? It's obvious you have no clue what siblings are," he retorted instead of jumping down his throat.

Leonardo would have been proud of him.

Slash's face darkened and he felt silent again.

Raphael held back a sigh. He was so sick of the guy, he had no idea how anyone could have thought that this little trip would bring them closer.

* * *

At the campfire this night, Raphael immediately noticed that Bishop was in a particularly good mood.

Until then, he and his companions hadn't been very talkative. Raphael had tried to get him to talk about what had happened with Leonardo that fateful day -subtly, of course, he wasn't stupid - but Bishop had dodged his questions and Raphael hadn't dared to insist.

Bishop felt Raphael's gaze upon him and smiled. "In two days, we'll cross the border," he said matter-of-factly.

Raphael was taken aback at the news. "What?"

In front of him - the boys sat as further apart as they could in their little circle - Slash was as surprised as he was.

"We'll leave firebender territory and enter earthbender territory," Bishop said slowly. He made a calculated pause to let the teenagers digest the news. "What do you know about geography?"

Raphael tried to remember his lessons. Leonardo had always been more diligent than him in these areas.

"We're in the center of the caliphate," Slash said before Raphael had a chance to answer. "We used to be a huge waypoint for caravans before…" He glanced at the other men.

Bishop tilted his head. "They all know. Go on."

"… Before the Shredder came and tried to steal the oasis from its true owners," Slash went on. "But we fought valiantly and defeated him!"

"I see." Bishop turned to Raphael. "Anything you want to add?"

"No, Sir," Raphael said. "I was told a pretty similar story."

Bishop intertwined his fingers. "I wonder how much embellished it was," he mused. "Anyways. You're wrong to think your oasis is situated in the center of the caliphate. In fact, it's in the south west. We're heading south, towards our border with the Earthbending Empire."

"What are we going to do at the border?" Raphael leaned forwards, fascinated.

"We're going to cross it, of course."

"But…" Slash searched for words. "We can do that?"

Bishop raised an eyebrow. "Of course we can do that. We're not at war, you know? And I have all the necessary passes."

Raphael blinked. "How come we never saw any earthbender in the oasis? It's not that far."

"They don't like the sand and therefore tend to avoid the desert," Bishop answered. "Besides, that part of the Eartbending Empire isn't very populated." He made a calculated pause. "Two hundred years ago, the majority of the travelers didn't come from the south. They came from the West Route, which is now closed."

Raphael frowned. "Closed?"

"More exactly, nobody takes it anymore." Bishop sighed. "It goes through a part of the desert where water sources move constantly. At the time, waterbender guides ensured that travelers crossed it safely, but after the whole Shredder affair, they stopped coming."

"Waterbenders?" Slash almost yelled. "Well, we don't need them! This breed can stay where it is!"

Bishop shook his head. "What did they teach you?" he muttered to himself. "Such ignorance." He waved his hand to rekindle the fire. "Without them, the travelers from across the sea and their treasures were lost to your oasis."

"The sea," Raphael whispered dreamily. He had heard of it; a body of water so vast that you couldn't see its end. He bet Leonardo would love it. "It's hard to imagine."

"Seeing the ocean is impressive," Bishop said. "But crossing it is even more impressive."

"You have?" Slash exclaimed.

"Yes. I've journeyed into each one of the Four Nations. It's more common than you would think."

"We never talk about other benders at home," Raphael said pensively. When he had learned during his initiation that other benders existed, it had been a mind-blowing surprise to him. He would never have thought that this knowledge was so widespread outside the oasis.

"That's because you have a neat reputation of being old-fashioned traditionalists, and that you're not welcoming to other people. Travelers are warned not to talk about it." Bishop gazed into the horizon. "It makes it easier to keep your little secret to yourselves."

"Why are you telling us all that?" After days of almost total silence, Raphael couldn't help feeling suspicious.

"Because we're soon going to meet more people, and I don't want you to look too ignorant." Bishop smiled. "The world is so much bigger than you thought, isn't it?"

* * *

The next day, they left the desert for a more frequented area, exactly like Bishop had said. It had vegetation Raphael had never seen, and in the distance he could see a blue ribbon gleaming.

"It's a river," Bishop answered his silent question. "It marks our border with the earthbenders."

However, people stayed away from them, and a child even ran away when they came across him.

"Strange," Bishop whispered.

The explanation for their behavior came in the afternoon, when they met a group of warriors who spoke animatedly with Bishop - sadly out of earshot for Raphael.

When Bishop came back to them, it was obvious that he was upset.

"We'll make a detour," he said simply.

They followed the warriors to a crater that might have been thirty yards wide.

"What is this?" Raphael whispered.

Bishop dismounted. "It used to be a logger's lodge," he said.

At first, Raphael didn't understand. "What?"

"It used to be a logger's lodge," Bishop repeated. "Look."

He pointed at the crater's border, and Raphael saw a half-cut tree and an abandoned axe, both betraying a work interrupted in a hurry.

A few yards farther, clothes lay scattered as if they had been drying under the sun when disaster hit.

But from the lodge itself there was no trace.

"What… What does it mean?" Raphael asked. He felt sick to his stomach.

"If only I knew." Bishop clenched his fists. "It's the third occurrence as far as we know. An isolated home just... vanishes. No one hears anything. We find neither survivors nor corpses."

"Who can do such a thing?" Slash's face was a greenish hue.

"We don't know… yet," Bishop said somberly. "I'd exclude benders, though." He got back on his horse. "But I can guarantee you that whoever did that will regret they ever crossed my path."

Raphael had no doubt it was the truth.

* * *

The rest of the journey to the border happened in a moody silence. Raphael kept thinking about the logger's lodge - or more precisely, about its absence. He had no clue what could have happened, but the culprits were without doubt very powerful.

It renewed his worry about Leonardo. Was his brother safe? Had he disappeared in a similar way? But there hadn't been any crater, Raphael was sure of it. They had gone over the oasis and the desert nearby with a fine-tooth comb…

But the sand wouldn't have kept the crater's shape intact… But Leonardo had taken his horse, he wouldn't have done that if someone else had made him disappear… But… But…

Raphael almost groaned. Couldn't his brain stop coming up with worst-case scenarios about his twin? As if he wasn't anxious enough as it was.

Slash's thoughts must have been similarly gloomy, because for once he wasn't pestering Raphael.

When they reached the first border post, Bishop briefly talked to the guards and they were allowed to cross the river. At this time of the year, it wasn't very deep and the horses could wade.

As they reached the other side, Raphael watched the second border post intently. If he believed Bishop, it belonged to earthbenders. Maybe he would witness some earthbending?

He was disappointed. Bishop merely showed his passes to guards in green outfits and they were allowed to enter the Earthbending Empire.

It wasn't long until they came into a forest. Raphael had never seen so many trees gathered in the same place. It completely obstructed the view, and he felt a little on edge because of it. He was used to vaster spaces.

Bishop must have known where to go, though, because he didn't hesitate once and led them to a cliff that they didn't see until the last second.

At its base, a giant rock almost completely hid the entrance of a cave.

Raphael was wondering what they would do next when a voice came from inside the cave.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Bishop", their leader answered.

The rock moved with a rumble, and Raphael waited in expectation for the owner of the voice to come outside.

There was another rumble, a cloud of yellow dust, and a man in a wheelchair surfaced.

"Long time no see," he said. "Although I haven't met everyone here." He eyed Raphael and Slash. "Didn't we agree about no new faces?"

"Don't worry, they're not going to report you to your former employers," Bishop answered with a smirk.

"Who _are_ you?" Slash asked, rather rudely if you asked Raphael.

Although he was dying to ask the same question.

"Who do you think I am?" the man answered with contempt. He caught Raphael's awkward glance at his legs and shrugged. "Like you see, Earth can be unforgiving. It crushed both my legs one day I wasn't paying it enough attention."

"So you're an earthbender?" Slash came closer to him, fascinated.

The man rolled his eyes. "And what did you expect to find in a cave within the earthbender territory? Of course I'm an earthbender! Now get out of my way!"

Slash didn't immediately move, as if his brain was too busy processing the news to hear the order. With an irritated grumble, the man raised his hands - and the ground under Slash's feet lifted, sending him stumbling backwards.

Raphael hurried to get out of the wheelchair's path.

"So," the man said when he arrived in front of Bishop. "You've finally found what you were looking for and now you need the good old Stockman to dig, am I right?"

Bishop nodded. "You're right."


	24. Meanwhile, in the Oasis

Donnie held his breath as his pressed the palm of his hand against Mikey's mouth, his whole body rigid in his effort to keep motionless.

He really hoped that the hangings would hide them both from Karai.

On the other hand, he was thrilled that their days of investigations were finally paying off.

It had been Donnie's decision to begin with Karai. Unlike their father Yoshi, their uncle Saki, Splinter and Bishop, she hadn't been an eyewitness to Leo's most recent actions in the oasis; however, she was way more accessible than any of the adults, especially as Bishop had left, Splinter was nowhere to be found, Saki was scary and Yoshi dismissed all their questions.

Neither Donnie nor Mikey had ever been very close to their cousin. It wasn't that they had any reason to dislike her; they just had different interests.

Until now. Now they had a very common and very important interest, aka Leo.

So they had begun spying on her, as discreetly as they could - but in the unrest that followed Leo's disappearance and Raphael's departure, adults weren't watching them as closely as they used to.

And very little people thought that two eight-year-old boys could have a serious agenda.

It hadn't been easy to discover this room, which Mikey had immediately named Karai's Secret Lair, but they had managed.

What they hadn't managed, though, was to explore it in Karai's absence. They hadn't even spent five minutes in the room - a wonderful place if you asked Donnie, so much reading material! - when they had heard footsteps climbing up, and barely managed to hide.

For now, Karai didn't seem to have noticed that she had guests. She went to a shelf, took a scroll and sat on the cushions to read it.

All of this without the slightest hesitation. Donnie would have loved to get his hands on that scroll.

Mikey squirmed next to him. He didn't like to be forced to stay motionless. Donnie loosened his grip on his twin so Mikey could move a little easier - praying that Karai wouldn't notice the slight undulation of her hangings.

How long was it going to last? They had been convinced that she had lessons to attend to.

Or maybe she did the same thing as Donnie and Mikey sometimes: she was skipping her lessons.

It wasn't good. What if she stayed here for an hour or so? Mikey would never hide that long behind hangings.

And honestly, neither would Donnie.

Mikey must have nurtured the same feelings, because he gave Donnie a panicked glance.

Donnie smiled reassuringly at him, but his twin wasn't so easily fooled.

They both waited for minutes that felt like hours.

Karai didn't give any indication that she was going to leave. In fact, she had taken a pencil and was writing on her scroll.

It was a good thing that she was so focused, because Mikey was fidgeting more and more.

Donnie knew it was only a matter of time before she noticed their presence, though. Hangings or no hangings.

When Mikey accidentally kicked the wall and Karai raised her head in suspicion and surprise at the noise, Donnie decided it was time to change the plan. He took Mikey by the hand and rushed past Karai towards the entrance of the room, taking her scroll while he was at it.

The precious seconds that Karai's astonishment gave them were all they needed to get out.

* * *

Angel was on her way to the Hamato house when she glimpsed Donatello and Michelangelo running away like they had awakened the fury of the desert spirits.

Instead of spirits, though, a teenage girl that Angel identified as their cousin Karai rushed after them.

Angel lifted an eyebrow. She had intended to pay a visit to Raphael's mother, like she regularly did these days - it was good to talk about Raphael with someone who didn't think he was a crazy and dangerous offender - but this situation seemed quite interesting.

The three figures were already disappearing in the gardens. Angel didn't hesitate more and ran after them.

She was in top shape and caught up with them just in time to see Karai grab Donatello's shirt and try to pry something from his fingers.

"Catch!" Donatello shouted to Michelangelo, before throwing something at his twin.

Karai muttered a string of words Angel wouldn't have dared to say in front of children and tightened her hold on Donatello.

"Donnie, this is not a game. Give it back to me!"

"No," the boy answered stubbornly.

Karai huffed. The expression on her face was just exasperated enough that Angel feared she might be too rough on the child, so she stepped in.

"Hello. Is something the matter?"

Karai watched her like her day couldn't get any worse.

Angel stood firm under her furious glare. She didn't know the girl very well. Although Karai's father was a very powerful firebender, Karai herself hadn't inherited that gift and she wasn't one of Angel's classmates.

Angel wasn't sure what to say next. Luckily, Donatello spared her the trouble.

"Hi, Angel," he said sheepishly. "You've come to see Mom?"

"Yes." Angel tilted her head. "I saw you run away, and I was wondering if you needed any help?"

Donatello, who was still firmly held by Karai, shook his head. "No thanks. We're fine."

Karai must have finally noticed Angel's insistent gaze, because she released the boy.

"They've stolen something of mine."

Her clipped words left no doubt about the fact she wasn't happy to explain herself to a stranger.

"I see," said Angel, who wasn't seeing at all.

"It's not stealing, it's just borrowing!" a little voice said from behind a tree, and Angel saw Michelangelo's sweet little face poking out.

"Mikey, come back here immediately!" Karai threatened, although she didn't run after him.

"Mikey, don't!" Donatello shouted right before he ran away again.

Karai made an exasperated noise before sprinting to Michelangelo.

"Donnie, catch!" the kid shouted.

Angel was too intrigued by now to step back. Besides, this was a nice distraction from the moody thoughts that were her companions these days.

She jumped forwards and caught the thing thrown by Michelangelo. It was a… scroll?

"No!" Donatello shouted.

"Thanks," Karai said, extending her hand so Angel could give it back to her.

Angel didn't.

Instead, she watched the dismay written all over Donatello's face.

"Why is it so important to you to have that scroll?" she said softly, kneeling to be at his level.

Donatello glanced at Karai. "We hope it'll help us find answers," he whispered to Angel.

Karai frowned.

"Answers about what?" Angel said, still softly.

"Answers about Leo's disappearance! She knows something!" Donatello accused.

Angel bit her lip. She was about to tell the child that he was wrong, no one knew what had happened to his brother - or whether he would ever be found again, although she wasn't going to mention _that_ to Leonardo's little brother - when a shadow passed over Karai's face.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Of course not," Karai said dryly.

"She does!" Donatello insisted. "And Raph does, too! They have a secret."

Mikey had joined his twin and was nodding vigorously.

"And even if I did, it wouldn't be my secret to tell." Karai crossed her arms.

Angel looked at each of them in turn. If Raphael's cousin knew something… Angel had to admit she wanted to know, too.

She decided to find out for sure. She delicately unrolled the scroll…

… And Karai jumped down her throat.

The two girls rolled on the ground, Angel fighting to glimpse words on the scroll she still had in her hands…

_Leo - Tang Shen - Well - Water_

… But it was hard to do when her opponent was so fierce. To Angel's surprise and offense, she soon found herself pinned to the floor.

Karai teared up her scroll from Angel's hand before reducing it to pieces. Then she stood up and took a step backwards, dusting her clothes with dignity.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," she said.

Tears filled up in Donatello and Michelangelo's eyes, and Angel felt her blood boil.

"If you know something, you have to tell Leo's parents!" she shouted. "Have you seen his mom lately? She's desperate for news!"

"I don't know why he vanished!" Karai yelled back. "I'm trying to find out, which is hard when these two," she pointed at the children, "spy on me and steal from me!"

"They're worried." Angel picked herself up. "Can you blame them?"

Karai's gaze softened for a second. "I'm just saying, they're not helping."

"We could," Donatello said, wiping his eyes. "Nobody suspects us. We could go where you can't."

"Sorry, Donnie, it's not happening."

This time, no doubt was possible: her voice _had_ gone soft.

"Then we'll make your life impossible!" Donatello clenched his fists. "We'll tell everyone that you skip your lessons and where your hideout is and…"

"… and I won't be able to investigate anymore, and what will you have gained?" The edge in Karai's voice was back.

Donatello watched his feet, dejected. Angel felt so sorry for him that she pulled him in a hug.

"You're very courageous," she whispered in his ear. "Your brothers would be proud of you."

"You think so?" Donatello sniffled.

"Of course."

Donatello gave her a small smile. "What was on the scroll? Did you manage to read something?" he asked, his teary eyes hopeful.

Behind Donatello, Angel saw Karai stop dead in her tracks to listen.

"Only words, and they had no particular meaning." Angel shook her head. "I'm sorry, Donnie."

"I've tried to read it too," Michelangelo said in a small voice. "While I was hiding behind the tree."

He had been silent for the whole argument, and he was now shifting uneasily, Donnie's hand in his.

Angel focused her attention on him.

"You did?"

Michelangelo nodded seriously. "Angel?"

"Yes?"

"What's waterbending?"

Angel's eyes widened. Last time she had heard that word, she was climbing a mountain for her initiation as a firebender.

"Oh, it's an old legend. Why?"

"I've never heard that word before," Donatello said pensively. "Like firebending but for water. Does it even exist?"

"It was on the scroll," Michelangelo said. "Karai wrote it in '_Reasons why Leo left'_. It was _Reason Number One: Because He's a Waterbender?_, with a question mark. I didn't see the others."

A strangled sound left Karai's mouth.

Angel watched her in astonishment, unable to find her words.

"I think we need to talk," Karai finally said, her voice blank.

* * *

Karai tried to hide her concern as she sat down on the cushions of her secret little room and invited Donatello, Michelangelo and Angel to do the same.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She had been taking notes to help her think, and intended to destroy that scroll afterwards - how could she have imagined that Leonardo's brothers would steal it from her very hands? In her not-so-secret-after-all hideout?

She couldn't believe that she had let these two kids surprise her.

And now they knew Leonardo's secret, along with this Angel Karai had never talked to before. She only knew she was Raphael's friend.

This day was a complete disaster. For the first time since Leonardo's disappearance, she rejoiced that he wasn't there to witness it.

"First, you must promise that you'll never breathe a word of this to anyone," she said, her voice as firm as she could make it. "It's for Leo's own good."

"Promise," Donatello and Michelangelo said dutifully.

"I promise." Angel brought her knees close to her chin. "If it's really in Leo's interest."

Karai nodded. She had no idea how trustworthy any of these three were, but she had very little choice.

She was at their mercy.

"Then let me tell you a story, the story of a boy who wanted to become a firebender..."


	25. Teachings

Leonardo's head broke through the ocean's surface. He took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes to protect them from the sun.

Learning how to swim had been one of the best experiences in his life, and he spent all his free time exploring the coast. Unless, of course, the ocean was raging like it had the week before.

He left the water reluctantly. He would have gladly stayed there all day, but he didn't want to be late for his lesson with April.

He was too grateful to have her as his teacher for that.

As he had soon learned, the island was a center for knowledge amongst waterbenders. Promising young waterbenders were sent here to learn from the best masters in this part of the world. Leonardo wasn't sure he was qualified to be one of them, but April and the others had welcomed him after hearing his story.

Or part of his story. Everything he had told them was the truth - that he was the only waterbender in his oasis and there was no one to teach him, that he was eager to learn - but he had left in the dark the part where he could hear a being supposedly buried for two hundred years and be influenced by it…

He avoided thinking about _that_ as much as he could.

Luckily, there were many opportunities for wonder and he hadn't much time to brood over. The island also welcomed scholars from other bending families, like Earth and Air, and witnessing their existence and their bending with his very own eyes had been a shock to Leonardo.

Casey was the only firebender at the moment, but according to April he hadn't been the first.

Leonardo's friend didn't seem to have any problem with it. These days, he was very busy trying to convince April to spend more time with him. He had managed to get private swimming lessons from her, but as far as Leonardo knew they weren't a couple.

The teenager reached the place on the beach where he had left his clothes and quickly dressed before entering the forest. It wouldn't be long before he arrived at the clearing where the buildings stood.

And indeed, barely ten minutes after he was seeing them. They were shaped like waves and sheltered apartments and classrooms. A monumental fountain stood in the center of the clearing, rocks in its basin allowing to stand as close to the water as possible.

It was a perfect place to teach waterbending.

The others students were already waiting on their respective rocks. Leonardo spotted April leaving the teachers' building and he hurried to avoid being late.

He jumped on his rock just in time for the beginning of the lesson.

April smiled at him as she took her place amongst them. She probably guessed where he had been - it was an open secret that Leonardo spent almost as much time _in_ the water as he did on solid ground.

The lesson began, and Leonardo focused on learning.

He wasn't as advanced as the six other students, who were older than him and had been immersed in waterbending culture since they were born. April gave him private lessons to help him catch up, but she also thought it would be good for him to learn with the others, and therefore he attended several of their lessons.

She thought he was gifted and learned quickly, and Leonardo felt guilty he hadn't told her he already had some training.

He absolutely didn't want to remember _who_ had helped him to find his first moves, and he was careful not to display anything April hadn't taught him first.

Leonardo watched the others as they all followed April's lead. Although he wouldn't have named any of the other students his friend, they were rather nice to him.

Except from one, who was a little too condescending for Leonardo's taste. In several occasions, he had made remarks implying that the waterbender from the desert was a bumpkin.

Leonardo felt it was easier to ignore it. He had secretly nicknamed the arrogant student Fishface, because his rounded head reminded him of a kind of bloated fish he saw a lot underwater.

To Leonardo's slight irritation, Fishface happened to be the most promising of the already promising students.

Well. At least he wasn't half as bad as Slash was, if what Raphael had said was true.

And Leonardo had no doubt it was.

His thoughts drifted towards his twin. How was Raphael doing? What had their father told him? Leonardo knew Yoshi hadn't had any intention of telling his family the truth while Bishop was still there, but it had been several weeks since the teenager had left his home. Surely the caliphe's delegate was gone by now, and his mother and brothers didn't think Leonardo was lost to them forever.

"Leonardo? Are you with us?"

April's voice brought him back to reality, and he realized with embarrassment that he had suspended his move and had been holding a water bubble above his head for way too long.

Fishface was smirking, and several other students were failing at hiding their grins.

Leonardo blushed.

"Sorry," he muttered, quickly shaping the water into a liquid vine and coiling it around his body like the others already had.

April accepted his apology with a nod and went on with the lesson.

Leonardo took a deep breath, promising himself that he wouldn't let his thoughts drift away again.

He needed to do his best and learn fast, so he could come back to his family as soon as possible.

For as much as he enjoyed this amazing place, it could never be his home without the people he loved with all his heart.

* * *

That night, Leonardo couldn't find sleep. All the thoughts he had managed to keep at bay during the day came back to nag at him.

His concern. His doubts. His homesickness.

Leonardo gave up after an hour of tossing and turning in his bed. He decided that a short walk outside would do him good, and sneaked out of his room.

The students' building was oddly silent, and Leonardo wondered whether they were having a special lesson tonight.

Leonardo shrugged. Even if it was the case, April hadn't invited him, which meant that it must be too advanced for him.

He took a few steps outside. Thanks to the full moon, he had no difficulty seeing where he was going. He made for the fountain and sat on one of the rocks, letting his fingers drift in the water.

The motion reminded him of the time he had spent inside his favorite cave, back at the oasis, and of that time when Raphael had surprised him playing with Karai.

His twin had been so concerned about people learning he was a waterbender, and now Leonardo could use his gifts openly, without fear of being caught…

_Because you were exiled,_ a little voice said inside his head. _So Raph was right, wasn't he?_

"I would never have learned so much if I had stayed in the oasis," he said aloud to better shut it up.

Of course, he didn't expect any answer. So when the rock he was sitting on trembled and a blue light drew a wavy shape in the fountain's basin, Leonardo froze in surprise.

Then he realized that his fist had clenched in the water. Had he triggered a mechanism of some kind? Was it because of the moon, which now lighted an open door inside the sculpture at the center of the fountain?

Leonardo had examined this sculpture before - it represented three giant animals April had named whales, animals Leonardo had never seen in his life - and it certainly didn't have any door.

In the eerie silence, Leonardo jumped from rock to rock to reach the opening. He could see the beginning of a staircase.

He looked around to check if someone was there, and as he didn't see anybody, he made his decision and began going down the stairs.

* * *

For a tunnel opening in a fountain, it was remarkably dry.

It was also longer than Leonardo had anticipated. He lost track of time as he went down, then up as the stairs changed direction. Slits in the wall gave a pale white light like moonlight slivers and allowed Leonardo to see where he was setting foot.

He felt more excited than afraid. As nobody had told him about this place, nobody had forbidden him to go there - and thus he didn't think he would be in major trouble if people found out.

Besides, it was the most familiar setting he had encountered so far - a feeling that was only confirmed when he entered a vast cave.

The salty air and the rustle of waves told Leonardo that the ocean was nearby moments before he saw the pool.

Although Leonardo could see the cave's ceiling, the full moon was reflected inside the pool, lighting the area brightly. Maybe there were mirrors guiding the light inside the cave?

Leonardo didn't have time to look for them before he realized that April and the other students were bent over this pool. He stopped, heart beating, and hid behind a stalagmite.

They didn't seem to have noticed him. They were in the lit area while he stood in the shadows, and he had been silent.

So this was a lesson? Should he go back unnoticed?

But now that he was there…

He pricked up his ears.

"Still water surface… Full moon…"

He grimaced. He was too far and could only hear bribes of what April was saying.

But there were several columns of limestone in the cave, created drop by drop by water dripping from the ceiling, and he could use it to his advantage.

Going from stalagmite to stalagmite, he managed to go close enough to hear April's talk.

"… The water can show you what you wish to see, or what you need to see, but it cannot invent. On nights like these, it's easier to channel the power to do so. Who wants to try first?"

Fishface volunteered, and Leonardo watched with interest as he joined his hands in deep concentration and fixed the pool like it held the answer to life, the universe and everything.

Leonardo counted 42 seconds of absolutely nothing happening before April spoke.

"Like I said, this is one of the trickiest skills to acquire, and in no way a requirement to become a master. Many great waterbenders could never read in the water, others reported that it happened to them once in a lifetime."

Fishface nodded. "Yes, Master April."

He sounded disappointed, though, and Leonardo felt almost sorry for him.

"Who wants to try next?" April asked.

Another student took Fishface's place. Fishface himself took a few steps away from the group, and Leonardo made himself as small as possible behind his stalagmite.

Why couldn't Fishface stay with the others? Not like anything seemed to happen as students took turns in trying to read the water - whatever it meant - but still.

Alas, Fishface didn't hear Leonardo's silent prayer. And despite Leonardo's best efforts, the inevitable happened.

"What the…" Fishface said, his eyes narrowing in Leonardo's direction. "Master April!" he shouted.

A few seconds later, a blushing Leonardo awkwardly explained himself to a very much unimpressed April.

"I… I couldn't sleep, and I sat on the fountain, and the door opened, and… uh…"

"You were curious." April sighed. "I can understand that, although I do not appreciate that you were spying on us."

Leonardo bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Well, now that you're here, you might as well stay." April waved at the pool. "This is a sacred place for our people, and one where water-reading is the most accessible."

Leonardo drank her every word.

"It remains a rare skill." April bent over the water and fell silent.

An image slowly formed inside the water, the picture of a shape asleep in a dark room. It wasn't possible to see the person's features, but right before the image quickly dissipated, Leonardo caught sight of a belt folded on a chair, a belt that looked suspiciously like Casey's.

Leonardo probably imagined the slight blush on April's cheeks, because her voice was as serene as ever as she commented.

"Sometimes you can direct your thoughts towards what you wish to see, and sometimes the water will show you something entirely different."

Leonardo watched the water surface, his heart beating. Was such a thing really possible? Could the water show him what he wanted to know, what he needed to know?

"Do you want to try?" April asked him.

Leonardo hesitated. He likely wouldn't see anything, like Fishface and the other students. But what if he did?

He nodded and took a step forwards. He had been dying to have news of his family ever since he had left the oasis.

_Mikey… Donnie… Raph… Karai… Mom…_

The water surface was as smooth as ever. Behind him, Fishface cleared his throat.

Leonardo ignored him.

_Are they alright? Did they found out what happened to me?_

He hadn't entirely realized it until now, but in that moment where it was almost possible - where he could finally have answers - Leonardo admitted to himself how much he missed them. His heart ached to see them again…

_Please. I need to know._

A picture suddenly formed in the water below him. This time, Leonardo immediately recognized the protagonists - the sun was high in the sky and Karai, Angel, Donnie and Mikey were hiding behind a wall, Karai's hand over Michelangelo's mouth…

And Leonardo frowned, barely conscious of the gasps behind him. What were these four doing together? Why wasn't Raphael there? He couldn't have been training, or Angel would have been too. Unless they were playing some game of hide-and-seek? But then, hiding all in the same place wasn't the best move.

Before Leonardo could think about it any further, the scene changed. In a forest, Raphael was riding next to Slash, while Bishop talked to both of them…

Leonardo bent closer to the water, as if it could help him make sense of what he was seeing. What was Raphael doing with Bishop? And Slash? His brother couldn't stand Slash's presence. And why were the three of them in a forest and not at the oasis, or at the very least in the desert nearby?

Leonardo was so close to the water that his hands brushed its surface, and the scene changed once more. Now he was looking at a man standing on a battle field, a man throwing shards of ice in every direction, and people he hit collapsed on the ground…

And he dodged the fireballs sent his way by an ever-shrinking army of firebenders…

But it wasn't the grim scene that made Leonardo shout, nor the certainty that he was looking at the Shredder on his last day on the surface of this world…

It was the fact that he recognized his mother's features on the man's face.

"No!"

Then Leonardo's world went black.

* * *

Leonardo woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He blinked several times, confused, before he remembered what had happened.

The water had shown him his brothers, like he had wanted - Donatello and Michelangelo safe home, but Raphael away from them - and then the water had shown him something he hadn't wished for, something he didn't want to know…

The Shredder, looking familiar. The Shredder, resembling his mother.

The Shredder, his waterbender ancestor.

_No._

"Awake?"

Leonardo laboriously turned his head towards the voice.

Casey was there, sitting in a chair next to the bed and watching over him.

"We were worried," he said with relief. "April said that you had exhausted yourself."

Leonardo wondered what exactly April had told Casey.

The man stood up. "I'll tell her you're awake, okay? Don't move."

Leonardo didn't reply that he couldn't have even if he had wanted to. He felt drained.

A moment later, April entered the room with Casey and sat on the chair.

"Hi, Leo," she said. "I'm glad you're awake."

"What… what happened?" Leonardo croaked.

April gave him a glass of water to drink.

"You exhausted your energy and fainted. To be honest, I didn't expect you to see anything in the water, let alone several times in a row." She smiled. "Casey told me you saw your family?"

So she must have told him in detail.

Leonardo averted his eyes. "Yes."

_Including the last one,_ he thought bitterly.

"April said she saw you in a forest," Casey interjected. "It was Raph, right?"

Leonardo nodded, worry gnawing at his heart. "I have no idea what he's doing in this place. He had no reason to leave the oasis."

Casey looked worried as he nodded. "I'm sure he's safe," he said for Leonardo's sake. He paused. "And that last man… I can only guess, but I think it was the Shredder."

April's face darkened. "That man… I've read the stories. His was a dark soul. Throwing shards of ice was his preferred way of fighting, which is why he was nicknamed the Shredder." She looked in the distance. "He studied on this island in his youth. He's described as a handsome and charismatic student, avid to learn although a bit arrogant."

Leonardo's eyes slightly widened at the news. So the Shredder had studied there too?

April sighed. "Nobody could have guessed how bad he turned as he got older. I've been told you know the story of how he took over your oasis and was defeated by your people." She watched Leonardo pensively. "I wonder why the water showed him to you."

Leonardo tensed under the bed sheets.

"I don't know," he said weakly.

And while it wasn't entirely false, it wasn't entirely true, either. But Leonardo didn't want to talk about it - because then it would become an even more tangible reality.

His secret was safe for now. Casey would have recognized Tang Shen's features in this sworn enemy, but Casey hadn't been there, and April had never seen Leonardo's mother.

April smiled reassuringly. "Maybe the water absorbed your curiosity. After all, it was probably the last time waterbending happened in your home." She caught Leonardo's anxious gaze and patted the mattress. "I'm sorry you were introduced to waterbending with such a gruesome story. I hope you know most of us aren't power-hungry beings like him, right? Including you."

Leonardo nodded and yawned, hoping she and Casey would leave him soon. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold back his tears.

Luckily, April took the hint. "Now you rest and recharge." She stood up. "Call if you need anything, alright?"

Leonardo nodded again, unable to tell her that they couldn't give him what he really needed.

To never have learned about the Shredder's link to him.


	26. Errance

Raphael's horse snorted as it made its way through the fumes. They rose from holes in the basalt ground, and prevented the group of travelers from fully seeing the view. It was still possible to guess the edges of the giant black mountain they were climbing.

From time to time, a glowing red light underground betrayed the presence of lava.

It was Raphael's first time near an active volcano.

This journey had encompassed many a first time for the teenager: his first time far from the oasis, his first time into a forest, his first time in earthbender territory…

His first time trying to stop an adult from causing a disaster.

When Stockman had said that Bishop had come to him for digging purposes, Raphael had immediately had a nasty feeling about what was going to be exhumed.

He might not be as smart as his brother Donatello, but Bishop's interest for the Shredder's resting place hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Besides, Stockman had sort of confirmed it the night before. The earthbender had been talking to Bishop, thinking the others asleep, and his words still haunted Raphael…

_I'll bring you to the ice part in no time. I sure hope you'll know what to do next._

Bishop had hushed him, and Raphael had lain very still, making sure that his breathing matched the rhythm of a sleeping person's.

Was the Shredder really frozen inside the well, like the legend said? Did Bishop seriously think that exhuming him was a good idea?

Bishop was mad. It was the only conclusion Raphael could come to. What if the legendary waterbender wasn't dead, or what if he was but had trapped the well?

People risked being hurt.

One of Raphael's brothers was already missing, he wasn't going to let Bishop endanger the two others. Or his mother. Or his uncle. Or his friends.

Or his father, although Raphael was still pretty mad at Yoshi for keeping important information from him.

So Raphael had taken the only possible decision.

When the time was right, he would stop Bishop.

* * *

The party stopped near the entrance of a tunnel. Sculpted rocks framed it, depicting dragons of past legends. Raphael barely paid attention to them, focusing on Bishop and what he would do next.

Stockman sighed and untied his wheelchair from his horse. Had Donatello been here, he would certainly have been captivated by the cunning of Stockman's designs. The man had a definite affinity for engineering and mechanical works. Raphael didn't know if it was the case for every earthbender or if Stockman was special, although he leaned towards the last possibility.

"Couldn't you have stopped there _before_ you fetched me?" Stockman complained.

Bishop didn't bother answering and dismounted. "I'll go alone. I shouldn't be long; wait for me here."

He headed for the tunnel and disappeared inside.

"Take your time," Stockman grumbled. "I always love waiting on an active volcano."

Raphael dismounted and stretched his legs. Bishop's man had scattered to take a break; apparently they didn't think that any danger threatened them here.

Apart from the obvious one of the giant volcano, of course; but there wasn't anything they could have done if the volcano erupted, apart from running away as fast as possible.

Raphael heard Slash talk to Stockman.

"What is this place?"

"Why are you asking me? It's a sacred place for you fire buddies, that's all I know."

"I wonder what Bishop expects to find inside," Raphael said detachedly.

"Help for our next task, I guess." Stockman began oiling his wheels.

"You know what it is?" Slash watched him work, fascinated. "He didn't tell us."

"Then I'm not going to, either." Stockman smiled at Slash. After a rocky start, he had grown to appreciate the boy's attention. "Let's just say that you're going home."

Slash's eyes lit up at the news. For his part, Raphael felt his heart race. Another confirmation of what he thought.

It also meant that whatever Bishop expected to find inside, it was the last thing he needed before their little trip was complete - and that without it, there would be no more plans of waking the Shredder.

Raphael took in his surroundings. Nobody was guarding the entrance. Stockman and Slash were deep in a conversation, and the fumes regularly hid them from Raphael's view.

Which meant _he_ was hidden from _their_ view.

Careful to be as silent as he could, Raphael sneaked inside the tunnel.

* * *

Unlike the caves of his home, this tunnel was hot. Raphael would rather not have added the heat of a lighting flame, but once the entrance hole had disappeared, it had become pitch black and Raphael didn't want to fall into a crevasse.

His fears proved to be unfounded, though, as the tunnel was perfectly smooth, without crevasses or holes.

It went down into the depths of the volcano, and although Raphael couldn't see it, he could _feel_ flows of lava not far from him.

Which was a slightly unsettling feeling.

Not one second too soon, Raphael arrived at two black columns marking the entrance of a red-glowing room. Inside, a narrow path enabled people to reach a platform floating on a lake of lava.

And on that path proudly stood Bishop, his back to Raphael as he talked to three women in golden robes sitting behind an altar on the platform.

Raphael quickly extinguished his flame and hid behind one the columns in order to watch.

"Nothing threatens my country without paying the price." Bishop took a step towards the altar. "I'm ready."

"Absorbing another bender's power also comes with a price," the first women said.

"I'm willing to pay it."

Raphael clenched his fists so hard that his fingernails scratched his skin. _Absorb?_ Bishop was even crazier than he had thought!

"The spirits are troubled," the second woman said.

"The outcome is never certain," the first one added.

"It's my right to try." Bishop took another step forwards.

Silence fell upon the room.

"So be it." The third woman's voice was deep and hollow, and barely sounded like it belonged to a human being at all. She waved her hands, and the lava opened to form two walls from each side of a staircase.

Said staircase was also made of lava, and Raphael gulped.

"Thank you." Bishop bowed before going without hesitation for the staircase.

He stopped in front of it and joined his hands, fists clenched, before opening his arms and his palms; all the while chanting words Raphael couldn't understand. Then he put a foot on the first step of the lava staircase.

Raphael held his breath, but Bishop didn't catch fire or yell in unbearable pain. However, the sound of a small object hitting the floor reverberated in the room. Raphael squinted to try to discern what it was. All he could say was that it shone blue.

Bishop frowned and turned over to pick it up.

"It can't follow you where you're going," the third woman said in her strange voice.

Bishop considered her words for a few seconds before nodding stiffly. Leaving the object behind him, he began climbing down the stairs.

Soon he was out of Raphael's sight. One moment later, the lava walls vanished until there was nothing left but a lava lake.

Raphael wondered what kind of trial Bishop was experiencing. He didn't really want to know - and especially not first-hand.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to follow Bishop where he was now, and thus his best course of action was to go back to the others. He turned around to go into the tunnel once again, only to realize that there was no tunnel anymore.

He was trapped.

* * *

Raphael blinked several times to make sure he was still seeing the same thing. The tunnel which had led him there had somehow disappeared, leaving only a smooth black wall.

When he was convinced that it was all too real, he turned around to watch the room once more. Maybe there was another exit that he hadn't seen? Maybe…

His heart skipped a beat.

The three women were looking his way.

"Come in," the first one said.

Raphael quickly dusted his clothes and hid his growing panic by taking his most respectful expression before he made a few steps towards them.

"Hello," he said, rather lamely. And to think he had reproached Leonardo for getting caught while spying on the adults, back at the oasis. He wasn't any better.

His situation might even be worse, all things considered.

The three women waited in silence.

"I… uh… I'm sorry if I disturbed you," he added. "I'll just go back now."

He wondered whether adding a sheepish grin would work in his favor or not. Who knew what three women living in a volcano expected from life in general, and from teenage intruders in particular?

"What is your quest?" the second woman asked.

Raphael blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Everyone coming here has a quest. What is yours?"

"I…" Raphael thought hard. Something told him that lying to these women would be a bad idea, but he didn't want to tell them that he was trying to stop the man they had just helped to do… something. However, it wasn't his only objective at the moment, was it? "I'm looking for my twin. He disappeared and nobody knows where he went."

"Is that so?" the first woman said.

"Yes! At least, _I_ don't know."

"We do," the second woman chanted.

"You do? I knew he was alive!" Raphael took another step forwards, forgetting to be afraid. Now that he was closer to the three women, he could notice that something was off with their faces. But he couldn't pinpoint what, and he couldn't have cared less. Finally, someone had answers! And if that someone was a little weird, who was he to complain? "Where is he? Can you tell me?"

"Everything comes at a price," the first woman said. "What do you offer for this knowledge?"

"Uh… What do you want?" Raphael tried.

"I want you to carry that thing out of this mountain," the third woman suddenly said, pointing at the blue thing Bishop had left behind.

The first woman frowned, but didn't contradict her.

"Sure!" Raphael finally reached the platform and picked up the mentioned item with relief. It was a crystal, and its blue light pulsed slowly. "Now can you tell me where my brother is?"

"He's in his element," the first woman said.

Raphael was about to ask for more when something rumbled in the depths of the volcano. The lava around them bubbled.

"It looks like your friend found what he was looking for," the second woman said.

"He's not my friend!"

"You should go now."

Another rumble caused rocks to fall from the ceiling into the lava lake.

"Wait! Just tell me… where should I look for Leo?" Raphael said frantically.

"We already told you that." The first woman stood up.

The rumble became louder, and bigger rocks fell into the lava, forcing Raphael to move in order to avoid splashes.

"What's happening?"

"That? Oh, that's just an eruption." The second woman smiled. "You really should hurry."

Raphael's eyes went wide. "But what about you?"

"We can take care of ourselves. You, on the other hand, are a much frailer being."

Raphael renounced to any further discussion as he ran to retrace his steps. Dying inside a volcano wouldn't help anyone, especially not him.

When he reached the columns which had marked the tunnel's location, the wall suddenly vanished to reveal a familiar opening.

And a just as familiar figure who must have been pushing against the wall, because it fell on his knees.

"Slash? What are you doing here?"

The teenager didn't look at Raphael as he picked himself up. He glanced inside the room and his eyebrows furrowed in perplexity.

Raphael turned around and realized that the platform, the altar and the three women has all disappeared. Now only the lava lake remained, and… was it Raphael or had the lava level risen?

No time for quarrelling.

"Let's go!" Raphael shouted, pushing Slash back inside the tunnel.

They ran towards the exit, the lava slowly but surely following them on their way up, until the tunnel abruptly stopped.

Rocks had fallen from the ceiling, blocking their path. An animal the size of a rat would have been able to go through, but not two humans…

"Oh come on!" Raphael muttered under his breath.

Without losing a second, he began pushing against the blocks.

To no avail.

Slash helped him - or tried to, he was clearly panicking as the lava rose and rose until it was almost at their feet…

But the rocks wouldn't budge.

"Raph?" Slash whispered.

"Yes?" Maybe their imminent doom had changed Slash's feelings. Maybe he was going to tell him that he was happy not to be alone to face death, maybe…

"You're the worst."

_Never mind,_ Raphael thought.

Now they had to climb between the rocks and the walls to avoid the lava.

"I'm going to get killed because of you!" Slash whined.

"Why did you follow me anyways?" Raphael said, exasperated.

"What, you think you're the only one wary of Bishop?"

Now the lava almost reached their feet. Raphael thought about his family, back at the oasis; about his twin, in some place he didn't know.

_He's in his element,_ the woman had said.

In the water? It was true that water was something you could go into, unlike fire. Or lava.

But Bishop hadn't been hurt when he had disappeared into the lava lake…

_He's a powerful and experienced bender, _a little voice said inside Raphael's mind.

Raphael ignored it. He tried to remember the moves Bishop had made.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Slash shouted in his ears.

"Shut up!" Raphael yelled.

Taking a deep breath, he did his best to reproduce what he had seen. Bishop had been chanting, too, and Raphael hummed a similar tune. He had no idea what the words were supposed to be, so he chanted an old lullaby their mother used to sing to them…

"I knew it. You're crazy," Slash said next to him. He sounded resigned now.

Raphael ignored him. In the confined space where they were now, between the rocks blocking the tunnel and the lava raising, the heat was becoming almost unbearable.

The lava reached the sole of his shoe, which caught fire. Raphael took it off frantically.

Nothing in Bishop's clothes had caught fire. It wasn't working.

_I told you so_, the horrible little voice in his head said.

_No, _Raphael thought. _I want to go back to my family. I want to see Leo again and yell at him to my heart's content for worrying me sick like that._

He closed his eyes. Images of his brothers flickered in his mind. Michelangelo testing a new recipe on them, and Leonardo pretending that the burned cake was delicious. Donatello smiling brightly at him from the saddle that enabled he and Mikey to ride, that time when they had followed Leonardo, Karai and Raphael into the desert…

_I'm sorry I yelled at you, Donnie._

And Leonardo, playing with water in his favorite cave, his arms slowly moving back and forth to channel the liquid. Raphael smiled and let his own arms imitate the memory of his brother. If he was to die, then he wanted to feel as close to his twin as possible…

How come that he wasn't already dead, by the way?

"Oh wow," Slash whispered next to him.

Raphael opened his eyes and realized that the lava was going around them, kept at bay by his pseudo-waterbending moves.

_I'm bending lava? I'm bending lava!_

"Okay, whatever it is you're doing, don't stop," Slash added.

Raphael allowed a smirk to come to his lips. It looked like he wasn't going to die here after all.

_Thanks, Leo._

* * *

Deep inside the volcano, three golden dragons swam into the lava, their thoughts focused on what was happening closer to the surface.

_See? And you said he was too young. Too weak, _a deep, hollow voice echoed in their minds.

_My champion is still better, _another voice said.

_We'll see, sister. We'll see._

_As long as the prophecy is fulfilled, I don't care who does it, _one last voice said.

The two others fell quiet. They all knew what was at stake.

* * *

Bishop emerged near the top of the mountain, feeling more powerful than ever. Getting ready for this day had taken him years, but it had been worth it.

His fist clenched around the black stone that he had found at the bottom of the lava lake. A stone that could absorb a bender's power and allow someone else to wield it…

The loss of his waterbending crystal was meaningless now. He already knew the Shredder was alive. Thanks to Stockman, he would get to the ice protecting him and melt it. And then, while the Shredder was still weak, he would defeat him.

And take his waterbending power.

The ground trembled under Bishop's feet. Rivers of lava were already coming out of the mountain.

It wasn't safe to stay here, on top of an erupting volcano. Bishop hurried to join the others, who had already begun to climb down. However, something was amiss; he could discern the figures of his men and Stockman just fine, but… "Where are the boys?" he asked as he joined them.

"Inside," Stockman said in a tense voice. "I called for them, but they didn't answer, and then the tunnel entrance collapsed. When I earthbent the rocks out of the way, only lava came out. It had filled the whole tunnel."

"What?" Bishop couldn't believe his ears. "Why didn't you try to stop them from going in?"

"I wasn't their nanny!" Stockman defended himself, although his face looked sad.

Bishop noted his use of the past tense. And indeed, how could the two foolish teenagers have survived?

"Let's keep moving," he said, burying any sorrow at these lives ended too soon - for nothing - deep inside.

He couldn't afford to lose his focus, not now that he was so close to his goal.


	27. With Determination

The investigation wasn't progressing.

That was all Karai could think about as she ate her evening meal in her father's company.

Luckily, Saki was also lost in his thoughts, and she didn't have to make conversation.

When Donnie, Mikey and Angel had discovered Leonardo's secret, she had of course been concerned about the safety of said secret - Donnie and Mikey were children after all, and she didn't know how trustworthy Angel was - but she had also felt hopeful that their help would lead to a breakthrough in their understanding of the recent events.

But nothing, neither good nor bad, had happened.

She remembered how excited Donnie and Mikey had been upon learning that their brother was a waterbender. She had done her best to explain to them why waterbenders weren't exactly thought highly of in the oasis, telling them that an evil waterbender had threatened the oasis centuries ago, but sparing them the details.

Angel had been curious about the well, especially as Leonardo had accompanied Bishop there on the morning of his disappearance. Karai was almost persuaded to go back there - but be it because they hadn't completely lost hope of finding hints about Leonardo's whereabouts or for another reason, there were more patrols in the desert these days, and the guards at the gates took their duty at heart.

They couldn't go out unnoticed.

Karai took another spoonful of stew. It was delicious, her heart just wasn't in it.

Someone knocked at the door.

It immediately awakened Karai's interest. Who would want to disturb her father at such a late hour?

It had to be important.

Saki frowned and stood up. As he went to the door and opened it, Karai tried to see who the intruder was; but her father's large frame was hiding them from her view.

When Saki went back to the table, he had a scroll in his hands.

"Interesting news?" Karai asked, her voice carefully neutral.

"Hmm." Her father broke the scroll's seal - its symbol looked like a flower, but Karai didn't know which one - and read it.

Karai hoped that he would give her something more substantial to think about, but Saki merely stood up once more.

"My apologies, daughter, but I must take care of a pressing matter. Don't wait for me."

She nodded and watched him leave the room pensively.

She had to read that scroll.

She finished her stew, waiting until she was certain that Saki had left the house. Then she hurried to his study and quickly picked the lock to go inside.

However and to her greatest disappointment, Saki hadn't left the scroll there.

_It would have been too easy. _Sighing softly, she resigned herself to try again the next day.

* * *

Angel followed the teacher's instructions with as much focus as she could muster.

She had trouble focusing these days, but so far it had gone unnoticed by the firebending instructors.

Her mind kept bringing her back to Raphael and his family. It was hard to believe that Leonardo was a waterbender, but Karai hadn't seemed to be kidding - and besides, it was the first beginning of an explanation for why the teenager would have left the oasis.

It still didn't make sense that he hadn't told Raphael, especially as his twin shared his secret.

Angel finished her sequence of moves, hoping that she had done well enough not to attract unwanted attention about her mental state.

Luckily, she had.

The lesson ended and she relaxed a little. She would go to the Hamato house this afternoon, like she did almost every day. Maybe this time one of them would have a new idea?

She began walking towards her home, the beauty of the morning lifting her spirits a little. She loved bathing in the sun, and closed her eyes to better enjoy the feeling.

"Angel?"

She abruptly came back to the world around her.

And blinked. "Yes, Spike?"

As always when she was in front of him, she couldn't help feeling a pang of regret. Spike used to be her best friend when they were children. Then his father died, and he changed completely. She tried to get him to open up to her, and her failure had hurt so much.

And when Angel's own father had died in a sandstorm a few months later, and Spike didn't show her the slightest support - well, she knew their friendship was over.

"I was wondering if you would like to… You know. Hang out? It has been a while." Spike wasn't quite looking at her.

Angel's shock must have reflected on her features, because he grimaced.

"I mean, you don't have to or anything. It's just… You looked distracted today, and I thought maybe you would want to take your mind off things. Uh. Sorry."

"No, that's okay," Angel finally managed to utter. "I'm surprised, that's all."

She looked at him more carefully. He really did look in top shape, more than he had in… years, actually. Slash's absence was doing wonders on him.

But if she was completely honest with herself, and although she didn't want to judge him - she wasn't sure she was ready to trust him again.

"Maybe some other time."

Spike nodded, as if he had been expecting this answer.

His next question surprised Angel.

"You're going to see Raphael's family?"

Angel bit her lip. So he had been paying her enough attention to deduce that?

"I… Yes, actually. I am."

"I'm sorry about what happened to him. He's a good guy."

The conversation was beginning to feel awkward to Angel. "Yes, he is."

"And I'm sorry for his brother," Spike added. "He was courageous. He couldn't have defended himself against Slash, and he still stood against him."

"He _is _courageous," Angel corrected him automatically. "We don't know he's dead."

Spike grimaced, conscious he had made a misstep. "Of course. I didn't mean to…"

"See you next time," she said, and she left him here.

* * *

"… and this morning, I couldn't find that scroll in my father's study either," Karai said. "I think it's still with him."

She was sitting on Michelangelo's bed next to Angel while the twins lay on Donatello's bed, and had just been telling everybody about the events of last night.

It wasn't much of a lead, but it was all they had, and it showed on their passionate faces.

"But what if he destroyed it after reading?" Donatello asked.

Karai grimaced. "Then we'll never know what was on it. My father wasn't exactly willing to talk about it."

"Let's assume he didn't." Angel tilted her head. "Do you have a plan?"

Karai straightened up. "Of course, and I'll need your help." She took a map of the oasis from her bag. "If I believe his official schedule, he's making an inspection of every guard post today. Which means he'll be on the road a lot, and probably not bothering to be accompanied."

She pointed at a line on the map. "This is a shortcut. It's not very frequented because it doesn't cross the city or the villages. He should take it sometime this afternoon. If you could make a diversion, I could search his saddlebag for the scroll, read it and put it back before he notices."

"I have several objections," Donatello said, raising his fingers.

Karai tilted her head. "Go on."

"What if the scroll isn't in his saddlebag? He could keep it in his clothes."

"It could be in his jacket, but it's too hot, he won't keep it. And if I can't find it, well, at least we'll have tried."

Donatello lowered one finger. "What if he realizes what you're doing?"

"Then I'm the one in trouble."

"But what if he realizes we helped you?" Michelangelo sneaked closer to Donatello. "He'll be mad at us too, and he's scary."

Donatello nodded vigorously.

Karai sighed. "I understand. Don't worry, you don't have to help if you don't want to. I'll tell you later what was on that scroll. Maybe."

Donatello frowned and forgot about his other objections, the thought of passing up important knowledge being too unbearable. "No, we want to help! Right, Mikey?"

"Sure," Michelangelo immediately said.

"I'm in." Angel shrugged. "He's your dad. If you think it's okay to trick him that way…"

"Excellent!" Karai clapped her hands, ignoring the second half of Angel's comment. "Then it's settled."

"So what kind of diversion were you thinking about?" Donatello leaned forwards in his excitation.

"Excellent question, Donnie." Karai came to sit next to her cousin and put an arm around his shoulders. "And I thought that you might have an idea. After all, you're an experienced troublemaker."

"Hey, what about me?" Michelangelo asked indignantly.

Karai extended her arm to include him in her hug. "You too, Mikey," she said soothingly. "You too."

* * *

A few minutes later, Donatello and Michelangelo were in the kitchen, looking up at their mother with their best pleading expressions.

"So, Mom? Can we go on a walk with Karai and Angel? We'll be very good!"

"We'll take good care of them, Aunt Tang Shen," Karai said. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"As long as you two are home for dinner." Tang Shen smiled. It warmed her heart to know that her youngest sons weren't alone in these trying times.

"Yay!" They both threw themselves in her arms.

She reveled in their hug. She felt lucky to have them; she didn't know how she would endure the uncertainty about the fate of her two other sons otherwise.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and Karai, Angel, Donnie and Mikey were hiding behind a wall, Karai's hand over Michelangelo's mouth.

After the necessary preparations, they had chosen this place to wait for Saki. The wall was made of stone and barely reached the girls' waists when they were standing, but it was also several feet higher than the road itself, which went around a small hill.

So as long as they were crouching, they couldn't be seen from the road.

And now, after more than an hour of keeping watch - and countless rounds of rock, paper, knife - they could hear a horse getting closer.

_It's him? _Angel mouthed to Karai.

Karai watched through a hole in the wall and nodded. Next to her, Donatello and Michelangelo hopped up and down in anticipation.

From a wave of her hand, Angel lit a wick. It was made of rope and several feet long, and ended on a package put on the road, far enough from the coming horse and the four conspirators that nobody would get hurt.

As soon as the spark reached the package, fireworks exploded in the bright sky.

* * *

Donnie could hardly contain his happiness. It had worked! His invention had worked! It made up a little for the disappointment of not having been able to test it during the festival, as was initially planned.

Karai grinned at him and nodded, and Donnie took Mikey's hand for the next part of the plan. Taking advantage of the smoke, the two girls carried them up the wall so they could run to the package.

Just in time. Saki had dismounted and was coming to them, his traumatized but still well-train horse waiting for him behind.

Donnie forced himself not to look at the horse and the shadow that was sneaking next to it. He knew it was Karai; she was the best choice, both because the horse knew her and was less likely to give her away and because Saki couldn't kick her out of firebending training if she was caught, which wasn't Angel's case.

And also, she was his daughter, and she could deal with him.

Now Saki was close enough to see them, and Donnie fidgeted a little. That was the part he liked the least, because he was a little afraid of his uncle. However, Karai had said he wouldn't kill them, and he was inclined to trust her.

Mikey took over. "It was AWESOME, Donnie! I'm sure Raph and Leo will love it when they'll see it!"

Saki stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized them.

"What are you two doing here?" he said severely.

"We're testing Donnie's last invention!" Mikey managed to keep a bright smile. "It's working, did you see it?"

"I saw it alright," Saki grumbled. "What _was_ it?"

Donnie overcame his fear in order to explain. "It's like fireballs, but you don't need to firebend. And it has colors! But it would look better at night."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Karai searching the saddlebag. He couldn't hear her at all, though; either she was very silent, or the noise had deafened him a little.

Saki took a deep breath. "This is dangerous, boys. I'll be talking to your parents about this. And why are you alone? Come with me, I'll take you back."

Saki began to turn around, and Donnie almost panicked. Karai wasn't done! He was going to spot her, especially now that the smoke was dissipating!

"But don't you want to know how I did it? It took me so long!"

"Weeks!" Mikey emphasized.

"And Leatherhead helped to make them, but I was the one to find the formula!" Donnie went on.

Saki rubbed the bridge of his nose. Behind him, Donnie saw Karai wave a victorious arm and disappear over the wall.

A few seconds later, someone called from behind Donnie. "There you are!"

Saki looked at the newcomer, who was, of course, Angel.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" she scolded. "Don't disappear like that again!"

Donnie was impressed by her talent as a liar.

"Karai!" Angel shouted, turning her head as if she was expecting Karai to come from behind her, aka the opposite side of the road from Saki's. "I found them!"

"Oh, thank you!" Karai said, a little out of breath, as she came running to them. She opened wide surprised eyes. "Father? What are you doing there?"

"Karai?" Saki raised his eyebrows. "I was on my way to the gates when I met them." He pointed at Donnie and Mikey. "You were supposed to watch them?"

Karai took a distressed expression. "We wanted to take their mind off things. You know."

Donnie and Mikey lowered their heads in unison to show how sad they were and how much they needed their mind taken of things.

"So we went for a walk, and Donnie asked if he could try something, and I said yes, but I didn't think they would run away. I'm so sorry, Father."

Donnie admired her skills at lying, too. He glanced at Saki to see how he was reacting. He seemed unhappy, but not enraged like Donnie had feared.

"This invention is dangerous. They shouldn't be testing it without an adult."

"We just wanted to be sure it would be ready for Raph and Leo's return," Mikey said in a small voice.

Which seemed to be the last straw for Saki, because he finally turned around.

"Try not to lose them again from your sight," he merely said to Karai before going back to his horse.

Karai winked at Donnie.

_Told you so, _she mouthed.

* * *

"So, did you find the scroll?" Angel asked excitedly.

They were all gathered in Karai's hideout, in high spirits because of the success of their plan.

Karai nodded. "Yes. I was able to read it and put it back. I don't think my father will suspect a thing. Great job, guys!"

Donatello and Michelangelo grinned.

"What did it say?" Angel went on.

Karai's face grew perplexed. "It looked like a biography of Hun."

"Hun?" Angel frowned.

"One of the caravan chiefs. He helped look for Leo." Karai rocked on her cushion. "It was a list of places he had been in, some underlined. The scroll said to watch for him. And…" she hesitated.

"And what?" Michelangelo asked, his eyes wide.

"It wasn't signed, but I think it was Splinter's handwriting."

"Splinter?" Donnie frowned. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. The seal wasn't his own, it looked like a kind of flower." Karai sighed. "More mysteries."

"But at least we know who our next suspect is." Donatello clapped his hands. "Hun!"

Karai patted his shoulder. "Yes, but let's leave it for another time, okay? I think that's enough excitement for today. Besides, it's almost dinner time. You should go home."

Donatello and Michelangelo reluctantly nodded.

"You'll wait for us before you try anything else, right?" Donatello asked. "Like you've seen, we can be very useful."

"Of course." Karai smiled.

* * *

Karai walked silently into the night, all her senses awake.

If her father realized she wasn't home, she would be in trouble.

In _so much_ trouble.

But she had to learn more. This was their first serious lead! And she didn't want to involve Leonardo's brothers in this one.

Because as much as she had known Saki would never hurt them, she had a feeling Hun wouldn't hesitate.

She came in sight of the area where the caravans stayed. As she had already paid Hun a visit, a lifetime ago, she knew where to find his tent.

She didn't exactly have a soundproof plan, but she remembered that the caravan chief had been drinking a lot from a flask at his belt when she had talked to him. If it was his habit, he probably needed to pee during the night.

Which would give her one short opportunity to search his tent.

She was about to leave the relative safety of the bushes that made most of the vegetation here to sneak between the tents when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Who's there?"

She bit her lip. She knew that voice; it belonged to one of the oasis guards. Did his father monitor the area?

Of course he did. Stupid, she was stupid.

Footsteps came closer to her, and she moved away as silently as she could. She couldn't let him see her. If she was recognized…

Well. Let's just say she could kiss her relative freedom goodbye for the foreseeable future.

"There is someone here!" the guard said loudly, although he wasn't yelling.

Which meant he had reinforcements nearby.

Karai hid behind a bigger bush, hoping he would pass her by without seeing her. The moon was still hidden behind the mountains encircling the oasis and the only light was from the stars. She had a chance…

The guard formed a little flame above his hand.

Karai cursed silently. Now he would definitely see her. She had only one possibility left.

But before…

She waved her hand to extinguish the guard's flame so he couldn't get a good look at her. He let out a surprised cry, and she took the opportunity to run away as fast as she could. There was a maze of rocks nearby that she knew really well, if she could reach it she would lose her pursuer…

"They're there!" the guard shouted.

She kept running. Now she could hear several footsteps behind her…

But she could also see the first big rocks that would hide her.

She was almost there…

Then she tripped over a bush, losing both her balance and precious seconds. She cursed her luck. It might very well make the difference between escaping safely and being caught…

She picked herself up, only to realize her ankle was sore. Luckily it wasn't twisted, but it still slowed her down…

Someone emerged from the maze of rocks and grabbed her waist, guiding her to safety.

"There are two of them?" another guard shouted.

But Karai and her savior were already climbing through the rocks, and soon they had disappeared in the maze.

Karai heard disappointed curses.

"Let's return to our post. We could search for hours in there and still not find them."

She let out a sigh of relief and waited until she was certain they had left to talk to the person next to her.

"Thanks, Angel."

Angel created a little flame that danced between their faces.

"How did you know I would try something tonight?" Karai went on.

Angel shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"Well, I'm glad you had that feeling." Karai sighed, allowing herself to relax. "It was a close one." She patted her ankle carefully. The pain was already receding. "I think I'm good to go. I'd better head home, just in case someone decides to wake my father up."

Angel didn't move an inch.

"So… See you tomorrow?" Karai began to carefully climb down.

"I saw you extinguish his flame," Angel said flatly.

Karai stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"You're a firebender. Why aren't you learning with the others?"

Karai's sigh came from the deepest part of her soul.

"You know, I meant it when I said I should head home," she said after a while. "Why don't you walk with me for a bit?"

Angel silently nodded.

* * *

"If your father didn't want to teach you, how did you learn?"

"Raph taught me."

Karai was walking next to Angel, both girls whispering. They kept checking their surroundings, but so far the course was clear.

"He did?"

Angel's surprise was genuine.

Karai smiled. "More exactly, Leo taught me. For about twenty minutes before his brother took over." Her smile disappeared. "It was before he knew he would never be a firebender."

"It must have been hard," Angel whispered.

Karai shrugged. "Yes. He never really talked about it, but I know he was disappointed."

"No - I mean, yes, but I was talking about you. It must have been hard to watch us train and firebend when you weren't allowed to."

"Oh." Karai bit her lip. "Well. It hasn't been easy."

"Are you sure there is no way you can convince your father?"

Karai hung her head. "No. I've tried, before. But he seems to think that if I do, I'll die like my mother." She sighed. "I have almost no memory of her."

"I can relate. I lost my father when I was but a little girl."

They walked in silence for a while. Karai thought about what she was going to do next. Hun was a promising lead, but investigating was going to be difficult if her father was watching him. Besides, there was always the possibility that he had nothing to do with Leonardo's disappearance.

"I want to help you," Angel suddenly said.

Karai frowned. Angel had already offered her help, what did she mean?

Her perplexity must have shown, because Angel clarified. "I could teach you what I know. About firebending."

"You would?" Hope swelled in Karai's heart. "But why? You barely know me."

Angel smiled. "I know enough."


	28. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Let's join Raph as he tries to survive a volcano eruption. Good thing story time and real-life time are two very different things, right?_
> 
> _Anyways. Here! An update!_

"I can't believe we're still alive," Slash whispered.

For once, Raphael agreed with him.

The lava had spared them and flown out of the way, probably filling the entrance tunnel. Now it was cooling down to rock. Raphael would have been more concerned about this if the earthquakes hadn't finally opened a new path in the mountain, right above their heads.

He looked up, trying to guess how hard it would be to climb inside that chimney. They had curled up against one of the tunnel's walls, which meant the lava hadn't touched it. It wasn't smooth and they could find grips to climb up.

And they could breathe easily. The chimney must be connected to the outside.

Raphael smiled. They weren't safe yet - he would wait until that volcano was way behind them to say that - but they weren't about to die, either, and that was an improvement.

"Can you climb?" he asked Slash.

Slash considered the chimney and the wall. "Yes," he said hesitantly.

Raphael could have done with more self-confidence from Slash's part, but the chimney was narrow enough that they could climb with their back on one wall and their feet on the opposite wall. Once they would be in, it wouldn't require a lot of skill.

"Do you want to go first?" He finished tearing apart one of his sleeves to wrap his naked foot in, as a temporary replacement for the one burnt by the lava.

Slash nodded. "Yes. I don't need you to take me down if you fall."

Raphael bit his tongue to prevent a nasty reply from escaping his mouth - quarreling would bring them nowhere - and motioned for his companion to start climbing.

Slash visibly tensed when he brushed past Raphael to reach the wall. Although he had remained as close to Raphael as possible while the lava was flowing around them, he now stood as far from him as he could in the narrow space.

He didn't hesitate to use Raphael's shoulders as a step to enter the chimney, though.

Once Slash was inside it, Raphael started his own climb, grateful he could firebend to light his way.

Then the two of them began moving up in the chimney, inch by inch.

They could only hope it wouldn't last long.

* * *

They had been in that chimney for what felt like forever. Raphael was beginning to worry that he would exhaust his strength before reaching the top, and Slash wasn't in a better shape if him slowing down was any indication.

But as long as none of them said it aloud, Raphael could pretend that this fear was unfounded.

He took his flask and drank a mouthful of water. He hadn't much left, which was another reason to worry. Even if they managed to leave the depths of the volcano, they wouldn't go far into the desert without water.

Their only hope was that Bishop and the others were still looking for them.

Above his head, Slash stopped.

"Keep going," Raphael panted.

Slash's voice was blank when he answered. "It's a dead end."

Raphael's heart sank. "Do you really think it's the right time for joking?" he protested, just in case.

"I'm not joking!" Now Slash sounded angry. "Look!"

As tempted as Raphael was to point out he couldn't see anything above because Slash's butt was in the way, he chose other words to express his opinion. "I can't. You need to keep climbing up."

For the several seconds it took Slash to move up, Raphael replayed the climb in his head.

The chimney hadn't intersected any other tunnel. If they couldn't go up, they were trapped.

"See?" Slash said, extending his hand to send a small fireball above him. It exploded in a myriad of sparks.

This time, Raphael's view was clear enough that he could see the chimney becoming narrower and narrower. They had maybe fifteen yards of climbing left before they would have to stop.

"Maybe there is a tunnel nearby," he said weakly.

Without a word, Slash started climbing again. Raphael did the same, his eyes scanning the walls in search of a life-saving issue, but he could find none.

When Slash stopped, unable to climb more, Raphael knew it was the end.

The air had become colder. They were so close to the surface. So close, and still trapped.

"This is all your fault." Slash sounded both angry and bitter. "You're nothing but trouble!"

Raphael kept his cool, helped by his sheer exhaustion. Punching Slash seemed like a waste of his remaining energy, an energy he needed to keep his balance.

"I never asked you to follow me inside this volcano in the first place."

Slash ignored him. "I'm sure you made it happen," he spat. "The eruption. It has to be something you did!"

"What?" Raphael exclaimed, sheer exhaustion forgotten in the flaring of his anger. "It was Bishop!"

"Of course that's what you would say!"

Raphael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Slash really think he had caused the volcanic eruption?

But what did he care anyways? Slash was the worst, bullying others like he was better than them.

"It's his fault!" Slash shouted.

Raphael took a while to understand that he had been speaking his thoughts aloud, but when he did, Slash's answer merely made him angrier.

"What do you have against Spike anyways?"

Raphael didn't expect an answer, but even if he had, it would never ever have been the one Slash gave him.

"He's my freaking brother!"

Silence fell for long seconds before Raphael's brain processed this new information.

"_What?"_

Slash was speaking faster now, as if he had been keeping the words inside him forever.

"My father cheated on my mother with Spike's mother. When Mom found out, it killed her."

Raphael blinked several times. So Spike and Slash had the same father, Bradford.

It sure painted their whole drama in a very different way.

"But how did _you_ find out?" he finally managed to utter.

"The same way my mother did, I assume. I read the letter Spike's mother wrote my father, telling him she was pregnant and promising him that she would never ask for anything. As if it changed anything." Slash's voice broke on the last words.

Raphael realized that he had never wondered why he had never seen Chris Bradford with his wife.

"What happened to your mother?" he asked softly.

"They said she was sick. But I know the truth. She had lost the will to live. And it's Spike's fault! If he had never been born, she would never have learned about his existence and been heartbroken."

In spite of the situation, Raphael rolled his eyes. How came Slash put the blame on anybody but the true responsible party?

"Spike didn't ask to be born," he said reasonably.

"It's still his fault," Slash repeated stubbornly. "He has to pay."

"But he's your brother." Raphael's mind couldn't comprehend Slash's choice. His own brothers were so important to him. He could never wish anything but the best for them.

"You wouldn't understand," Slash said quite aptly. "You're still whining because your twin disappeared. If it was Spike, I would be over the moon!"

Raphael's anger flared again. "Leave my brother alone!"

"What do you care? You'll never see him again!"

At that precise moment, a pale light that wasn't one of the firebenders' flames shone down on the chimney.

Raphael unclenched the fist he was about to send right in the part of Slash's body that was closest to him.

"It's the sun!"

Little by little, the light became brighter. Soon the two teenagers didn't need to use their bending to see.

And they also realized another very important thing.

"It's translucent," Slash said in a hoarse voice as he pointed at the chimney's ceiling. "The rock must be very thin!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Break it," Raphael retorted.

Slash pushed against the crust of rock, and it yielded. Beyond it, the chimney was once more wide enough that they could climb up.

And the surface was only a few yards above them.

Neither of them said another word as they climbed the rest of the way and collapsed in the soft, sweet sand of the desert.

* * *

The sand was becoming hot, and Raphael really regretted the loss of his shoe.

He and Slash were both still too exhausted to be walking in the desert, but the temperature was rising fast and after a short pause, they had decided they would better put as much distance as they could between them and the volcano.

The absence of Bishop and the others had been a hard blow. Apparently they had believed them dead and didn't care to stay in the area long enough to make sure of it.

Which meant the teenagers' chances of survival had just dropped considerably.

The heavy silence was broken by Slash a few minutes later.

"This was the last of my water," he said after taking a sip from his flask.

"I don't have any water left," Raphael answered flatly.

Slash's face grew somber, but he didn't reply. Like Raphael, he must be sparing his strength.

They were heading for the last water source they had visited with Bishop and his men. It had been hours before they reached the volcano, and they had been riding horses at the time, but it was their only hope.

_I didn't survive an eruption to die in the desert,_ Raphael kept thinking stubbornly, taking one step after the other.

An eternity later, he thought he was hallucinating when he saw the silhouette of a rider outlined against the sand.

He glanced at Slash, who looked just as baffled - meaning he was seeing the same thing.

Hope swelled in Raphael's heart as the rider closed the gap between them. Did Bishop leave someone behind to look for them after all? Maybe he had thought ill of the caliphe's delegate too soon.

But it wasn't one of Bishop's men.

Raphael gaped at the man who was now dismounting in front of them.

"Splinter?"

* * *

Raphael took another sip of Splinter's beneficial water before handing the flask to Slash once more.

"How did you find us?" he asked, still baffled.

The three of them were sitting under a tent that Splinter had set up so the teenagers could take a break.

Splinter was working on a leather strap destined to become Raphael's next shoe. "I met villagers who told me they had seen a group of riders including two teenagers going to the volcano, but only the adults coming back. I decided I would better investigate."

"But what were you doing in the area?" Raphael went on, unsatisfied with this explanation.

Splinter sighed. "It's a long story."

Raphael tilted his head, indicating that he was ready to hear it. Splinter watched him and Slash pensively.

"I've received a message from an old ally," he finally said. "You see, in my youth I was… traveling a lot. I met friends, really good friends. Together we became part of a very ancient organization aiming at keeping peace and balance in the world." Splinter took a needle and began sewing the leather strap. "It is called the White Lotus."

"I've never heard of it," Slash whispered, fascinated.

"Few have." Splinter sighed. "And after… a particularly painful event, I decided my time would be better spent in the oasis and I never contacted them again. They respected my retreat until a few weeks ago."

He gestured to Raphael to try the shoe so he could adjust it to his size. Raphael complied, fascinated by the story.

"What made them change their mind?"

"Something new is happening in our world, something concerning," Splinter answered. "They wanted me to investigate, if I could." He shook his head. "Enough said. What have you two been up to?"

Raphael began telling him his story. How they had traveled in earthbender territory to find Stockman, and how Bishop had been looking for something into the volcano, something that had to do with absorbing another bender's power, something that had provoked an eruption when Bishop had finally found it.

Slash's eyes widened at that last part. Raphael would have rather told Splinter privately about it, but he couldn't postpone it until Slash wasn't with them. It was too important.

Although Splinter's face looked more and more concerned as Raphael went on, the teenager thought he glimpsed a spark of appreciative surprise on his features when he told him about the lavabending.

When Raphael had finished his tale, Splinter sighed heavily.

"These are very concerning news. Very concerning news indeed. We must go back to the oasis as soon as possible. I'll send a message in the next village, but if Bishop wants to do what I think he wants to do… then they'll need all the help they can get."

They fell silent as Splinter was finishing the shoe.

As relieved as Raphael was that somebody competent would handle Bishop and his crazy plans, he had no intention to come back home just yet.

He still had a brother to find.

The strange woman from the volcano had told him Leonardo was in his element, thus, in water.

He needed to find a place with lots and lots of water, something like… the sea?

What had Bishop told them, so many days ago? Once upon a time, the oasis had been welcoming travelers from across the sea. And they came from the west.

Raphael nodded, satisfied.

He put on the shoe Splinter was handing him with a smile. "Thank you."

"Can you walk?" Splinter asked the two teenagers. "We need to reach the next village so I can find you horses. Then we can head north."

Raphael considered this. He needed a horse, no doubt. He would wait until they reached the village to tell Splinter about his plan.

By then, surely he would have an opportunity to talk to the old man in private. After all, Slash didn't need to learn everything Raphael knew.

And besides, Splinter himself didn't know Leonardo was a waterbender. Raphael still wasn't sure how the old man would react.

It was better to keep it a secret.

* * *

That night, and in spite of his sheer exhaustion, Raphael couldn't find sleep. Too many worried thoughts spun in his head.

Was Leonardo alright? And Donatello? And Michelangelo? And his parents?

Would Bishop arrive at the oasis before Splinter's message, would his family think he was dead?

He really hoped they wouldn't. They had suffered enough from Leonardo's abrupt disappearance.

Next to him, Slash moved under his blankets. Obviously he was having a hard time finding sleep. On the contrary, Splinter's regular breathing seemed to indicate that he had no such problems.

A sharp nudge in his ribs made Raphael start. He turned to Slash, frowning.

"You better not tell anyone," Slash whispered, so low Raphael could barely hear the words.

Raphael blinked. "Tell them about what?"

"About what I told you in the chimney!"

Now Raphael remembered. With everything that had happened, he had almost forgotten about Slash's grand revelation. "It's about Spike being your brother?"

"Of course it is!" Slash seemed about to punch him.

Raphael considered playing with the guy a little, but he thought better of it. One day, Slash might learn some of Raphael's secrets. It could come in handy to have some blackmail material.

"Don't worry, I won't."

And with that, Raphael turned his back to the other boy and closed his eyes, determined to find sleep.

He would need all his strength tomorrow.

* * *

"What do you mean, you're not coming with us?"

Raphael fidgeted a little under Splinter's stern gaze.

They had reached a small village and bought horses, and Raphael had managed to get Splinter face to face, without Slash who was still stuffing himself with the delicious fruits the locals had given them for dessert.

"I think I have an idea where Leonardo might be," he explained. "I need to find him!"

Splinter frowned. "What makes you think that?"

Raphael leaned towards him, careful not to be heard by anybody else. "In the volcano. I didn't only watch Bishop, I talked to the women myself."

Splinter's brow furrowed, but Raphael didn't regret having kept quiet about this part in front of Slash.

"They told me where he was," Raphael went on, remembering how thrilled he had been to have confirmation that his twin was alive. "And the answer was cryptic, but I think they meant the sea. So that's where I'm going." Raphael straightened up, satisfied with his explanation.

"We need to go back to the oasis," Splinter said calmly. "Even if you're right, we would lose precious days making that detour."

"Then you and Slash come home, and I join you later," Raphael said stubbornly.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "You're still not experienced enough to be traveling alone in the desert. Do you even know where you'll be going?"

"To the west," Raphael muttered.

"And how will you find water?"

Raphael's shoulders sagged. This was a weak point in his plan and he knew it.

"I have to," he whispered. "What if Leo is in danger?"

"I'm sure he's not," Splinter said quietly.

"How could you know?" Raphael protested, immediately on the defensive. "He just vanished from the oasis! Anything could have happened to him!"

Splinter sighed heavily.

Raphael's stomach knotted, as if it understood something Raphael didn't want to.

"Anything," he repeated, weakly.

"Raphael. Your brother is safe. He will come back to you."

Raphael's fists clenched. He remembered his father and how he had begged him to tell him what he knew.

The memory of his farewell with Yoshi was still painful.

And now it looked like his father's mentor had known all along, too.

"What happened to my brother?" he said through gritted teeth.

Splinter didn't answer immediately. When he did, his voice carried the slightest hint of regret.

"On the morning of the Year End Festival, after Bishop demanded that Leonardo accompany him to the well, we learned the truth about his bending abilities."

"We?" Raphael said weakly.

"Your father, your uncle and I. And it became obvious that he couldn't stay in the oasis. He needed to learn his craft from people like him."

Splinter paused.

"It was my idea to send him away."

"WHAT?" Raphael took a step backwards. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that none of these adults he trusted had told him the truth.

"We couldn't tell you, or anyone. Not with Bishop around. Raphael, try to understand."

"I understand alright! You… You… You chased him out of his home!"

Suddenly, the idea of staying with the old man was unbearable to Raphael. He turned away and ran to his new horse.

Splinter didn't try to stop him.

* * *

Raphael didn't gallop very far before he slowed down. He didn't want to exhaust his horse, after all.

"I can't believe they all knew," he muttered to himself.

He hadn't even asked Splinter what exactly had happened. Did Leonardo betray himself? Did he plain tell them?

What had changed during Leonardo's last trip to the well?

Raphael didn't turn his head when he heard the sound of horses behind him.

"Leave me alone," he said bitterly when one of the riders caught up with him.

"We were trying to protect him," Splinter said softly. "Didn't you keep his secret for the very same reason?"

Raphael bit his lip, refusing to talk to that traitor. Did they really think he wouldn't have kept his mouth shut about Leonardo's whereabouts? Did they doubt him that much?

"Is someone going to tell me what's happening here?" Slash asked from behind Raphael, his tone showing clear exasperation.

Still, Raphael didn't talk. Let Slash wonder.

Splinter closed his eyes briefly. "We're going to make a detour to the ocean."

"What?" Slash exclaimed. "But what about Bishop?"

"I send a message to the oasis. He has maybe a two-day head start on us. In any case, we will have to trust our people to deal with him."

Raphael glanced at Splinter, taken aback.

"Maybe it's for the best," Splinter whispered. "After all, Bishop has an earthbender with him. Maybe it can't hurt if we too bring allies."

In spite of his still very real anger, Raphael smiled.

* * *

Leonardo lay on the sand of his favorite beach, gazing into the clouded sky. He didn't feel like swimming, or hanging out with Casey, or talking to April.

Today was his birthday, the first one he would spend away from his family.

Away from his twin.

_Where are you, Raph? _he wondered silently.

The clouds didn't answer him, of course.

In the days that had followed the revelation of the Shredder being his ancestor, Leonardo had successfully pretended he was fully recovered.

But his vision still haunted him.

He hadn't told anybody about it, and he didn't intend to. Luckily, April had been extremely sympathetic, and little by little Leonardo had managed to stop brooding over it all the time.

The only advantage to his little trip to the sacred cave was that Fishface had completely stopped engaging with him in any way. The rounded-headed student still hadn't digested the fact that Leonardo could water-read when he himself couldn't.

That, and the fact Leonardo had seen his brothers again, if only from afar.

But on his lonely birthday, all his gloomy thoughts came back at him tenfold.

Leonardo didn't move when soft steps came closer to him. He didn't feel like engaging in conversation today. He intended to wallow in self-pity until the stars came out, then go to bed and sleep his misery away.

Tomorrow would be better.

"Leo?"

It was April. Leonardo wasn't going to completely ignore his teacher, so he sat down and looked up at her.

"Yes?" he answered with all the sadness in the world.

April didn't comment on Leonardo's mood. Instead, she smiled at him. "We're going to have visitors." She smiled wider. "I don't know how, but it seems like your brother Raphael is aboard."

Leonardo blinked several times before jumping to his feet. "WHAT?"

April chuckled. "We just got the message. They'll be there in half an hour. I thought you might want to know."

Leonardo watched her, looking for a sign that she might be joking.

He found none.

Who said this day was bad? It was great. It was the best.

"Thank you, April!" he shouted right before running to the ocean.

Half an hour was way too long a time.

* * *

Raphael lent on the railings of their ship, his heart beating faster. So Leonardo was on the island he could make out in the distance?

After all this time, was he really a handful of minutes away from seeing his twin again?

On the opposite side of the ship, Slash was seasick. It served him right for not wanting to stay on land like Raphael had suggested.

Slash still had no clue what was going on. Granted, Splinter had told him they were going to meet some allies, waterbender allies - and it had taken all the old master's conviction strength to make Slash reconsider his opinion on these particular benders - but the teenager had no idea Leonardo was involved in any way in this.

Splinter seemed to believe it was Raphael's job to tell him, and Raphael thought Slash had no business knowing until they had no other choice.

Besides, he kinda looked forward to seeing Slash's face when he would realize the truth.

Raphael smiled to the ocean. Seeing Leonardo again was like the perfect birthday present.

His gaze rested on a particularly sharp wave. It didn't subside into the ocean like the other waves he had seen. In fact, it seemed to make a beeline for them.

Raphael squinted. Was he hallucinating, or did this wave looked like it carried somebody? And if he really looked hard…

The wave crashed against the ship and someone jumped on the deck, dripping with water.

"Hi, Raph," Leonardo said.

And he flung himself into Raphael's arms.

* * *

Slash couldn't believe his ears. Had he just heard Leonardo's voice?

He straightened up laboriously. And gaped at the sight in front of him.

What on earth was Leonardo doing on their boat? Wasn't he supposed to be lost? And why did he look like he had just emerged from the sea?

He glanced at Splinter, who was smiling softly. Raphael, for his part, was hugging his brother with his back turned to Slash - and Slash couldn't hear what he was whispering to Leonardo, but Leonardo was grinning like it was the best day of his life.

Slash felt a pang of jealousy at seeing the two of them so close. Then the boat rocked and his mind turned to more pressing matters.

* * *

Raphael held Leonardo tight, and who was to say there were tears in his eyes? Thanks to Leonardo's trick, they were both soaked anyways.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again," he whispered to his brother.

His brother who smelled like sun and salt, and who seemed perfectly fine, like he hadn't been forced to leave his home and his family without even a goodbye.

"I missed you too," Leonardo whispered back. "Happy birthday, Raph."


End file.
